Through Different Worlds
by witchlover
Summary: Two girls find a magical mirror that transports them to another relm.What happens when they end up in the Guardian's world and Will and Irma have been transported to ours?Is there a magical destiny linked to this that evil is trying to stop?
1. Through the Looking Glass

Hey! I finally decided to do another fic. I had a dream kind of like this and it inspired me to write this story. Here, worlds collide when Irma and Will come to our present world and two girls, Phoebe and Onalia, go to the world of W.i.t.c.h. in place of them. What will Will and Irma do being stuck in our world without their friends? What will happen to the Guardians without Will and the Heart of Candracar? Also, what does Phobos know about these mysterious girls and what is he trying to do to them? Read 'Through Different Worlds' to find out!

**Disclaimer: Like usual, I don't own W.i.t.c.h. or any of it's characters. I did make up Phoebe, Onalia, Wei, Eva, and Rachel, along with any other characters I make up on the way.** **I hope you enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 1: Through the Looking Glass**

Phoebe's POV

Phoebe rubbed her eyes and yawned loudly before lifting her head up from her desk and looking around. Mrs. Keller was droning on and on about the Civil War with every single detail she could imagine and even was having enough time after each sentence to say how much fun it was to learn this stuff. Even teachers shouldn't enjoy their subjects that much! It's unnatural. Or, well maybe it's not, Phoebe thought, writing down a note or two from the teacher's 'wonderful' speech. We've already learned about all this. Why is it that teachers always have to re-teach things, she sighed again just writing down things about the Civil War she had already memorized. It just makes classes even more boring.

Looking around, she noticed that the rest of the class wasn't paying attention to anything she said either. Some boys were planning out football plays on a sheet of paper where they were supposed to be taking notes. A few girls were gossiping happily in the back with their heads leaned in to hear each other. A lot of people were either dozing on their desks like she had been or halfway paying attention and looking around. Even Phoebe's best friend, Onalia, was busy doodling in her notebook. As a matter of fact, only two people were taking in every detail Mrs. Keller through at them, scribbling furiously on their notebooks. There was Wei, another of Phoebe's best friends, and Samantha, her deadly competition!

"Okay class, I hope you took plenty of long detailed notes because there's going to be a test on chapter 15 on Monday." Mrs. Keller announced shutting her book and moving to her desk. "And yes, that does mean study over the weekend, Onalia and Jordan." she added, eyeing the two hands waving frantically in the air. They lowered their hands, frowning as Mrs. Keller walked down the rows of desks handing back their quizzes they took yesterday. She handed a piece of paper back to Phoebe that had a red '95' marked at the top.

"Excellent." Phoebe breathed as she piled up her books and got ready for the stampede that would come in about ten seconds when the bell would ring signaling everyone to leave for the weekend.

"10, 9, 8." the class chanted.

"Now everyone, study and have a good weekend."

"5,4,3,2,1." Phoebe jumped when the bell rang and the kids started pouring through the door. It wasn't the bell that scared her, it was something at the window. She scrambled out of her chair and looked out of it curiously. Wei and Onalia walked over to her with their books in their hands.

"You okay?" Wei asked tugging at her ponytail of long black hair.

"Huh, oh yeah. I thought I just saw...never mind."

"Anyways, how could Mrs. Keller give us homework over the weekend! It's bad enough that they give us homework period, but over the weekend, when we have much better things to do then sit and study a war! I'm telling you she's-"

"Right there." Phoebe whispered, urgently tugging at her sleeve. Mrs. Keller was gathering up papers at her desk, which they were now passing to get to the door. Then Onalia added in an undertone.

"Evil. All these teachers are evil. Maybe they're monsters like on those books." Phoebe smiled and could barely control laughing. Ona seemed to do that to her.

"I wish they were monsters from W.i.t.c.h, then they'd have an excuse." The two girls started giggling uncontrollably as they made their way to their lockers. Wei(pronounced 'way') slammed her locker shut after swinging her backpack around her shoulders and huffing impatiently.

"See, that's why I don't read books like that. You start wishing that there was magic everywhere and monsters, and all that other nonsense."

"Hey! Don't offend our tastes! Sometimes it's fun to believe in all this stuff." Ona replied crossing her arms.

"Oh don't blame her Ona." Phoebe said throwing her own blue backpack on her back. "She's too serious and wouldn't want to read anything that wasn't non fiction. As for me, I'd settle for something like Harry Potter any day." They started to walk away when Phoebe thought she heard something like 'My father wouldn't approve' before they opened the glass doors and walked outside to their new weekend freedom. The sky was covered in dark clouds that threatened rain later. Phoebe wasn't worried. She wasn't planning on going outside later anyway. Although she did feel like doing something. She had so much energy! It couldn't be stifled in a classroom.

"I can't believe it! Eva and Rachel didn't wait for us!" Wei exclaimed in frustration.

"Uh, Wei. Eva and Rachel were home sick today, remember." said Onalia smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's right" Embarrassment came over Wei. "Rachel got Eva sick. Um, I have to go home then. Dad will only let me go do something with you guys after I study for this test."

"Well how will he know about it?" Phoebe asked as Wei started to walk off.

"Oh trust me. You don't want to know. Later!" Wei was gone, leaving Ona and Phoebe standing there alone. After a moment's silence, Onalia finally spoke.

"So, since we have to study anyway, want to head over to Barnes and Noble and get a frappucino?"

"Sure. As long as we leave before it rains. This is going to be some heavy storm." Phoebe replied, pulling her jean jacket across her chest tightly.

"Oh why mind the water?" Ona asked looking thoughtfully. "Okay, whatever, let's just head over there then."

* * *

The store was completely empty besides a woman reading a book at the counter and an older teenage girl at the Starbucks who kept knocking things over. 

"Oh I was so stupid to take this job." she muttered picking up the cups that fell to the floor. "I'm going to be fired tomorrow."

"Give her a tip. She'll need it."Phoebe whispered to Ona as they took their drinks and headed to the back tables near the kids section. They put down their frappucinos and pulled out their bags. Phoebe looked over her notes and read some passages from their History book. It all seemed to make sense, just like it had three years ago when we first learned this. Anyway, all Phoebe had to do was look over this stuff now and study ten minutes before the test like she usually did. It usually helped when she studied earlier, but every time she looked at her notes before her test, she memorized them. She called it her special gift.

"I'm dead meat." Onalia replied shutting her books. "I didn't take any notes! I can never remember this stuff."

"Oh come on it's not that bad. Here I can help you study." Phoebe said opening Ona's book again.

"Yeah well I don't have a photo memory like you do, Phoebe." Ona said defendingly. "Anyway-" They jumped as thunder pounded through their eardrums and lightning flashed across the sky.

"Oh no." Phoebe moaned going up to put her head against the window which was hammering with heavy rain. "No! Come on! My mom will kill me if I'm not back by dinner!"

"Maybe you can call her."

Another clap of lightning flashed and the lights went out. Thunder shook the store as the girls groaned.

"Not anymore." Phoebe sighed pulling away from the window. "Well, at least I have another thing added to my argument against my mom about getting a cell phone. Hey, where did those two ladies go?"

"To the staff room I think." Onalia replied. Then she smiled and started getting all excited.

"Hey! Just think of this as an adventure! I don't want to study anymore. Let's go look at some books while we're stuck here!" Phoebe smiled.

"You just read my mind."

They got up and walked past the Young Readers section. They turned on flashlights that they kept in their purses and looked around.

"Ooh! Harry Potter! I still need to get the sixth one." Onalia said with a hopeful undertone.

"I've already read it."

"Ugh! If you spoil anything, I'll kill you." Ona said as they past the American Girls stands and more tables. "Where are you going anyway?"

"Um I don't know. I just feel like walking back here I guess." Phoebe said simply. "Oh there are the W.i.t.c.h. books."

The girls turned their flashlights and looked closer at the row of books on the shelf.

"Aw, no new books. I'll check back later." Onalia sighed as she moved on to the other shelves. Phoebe turned around and saw a mirror in front of her and the bookshelf. She saw her long wavy golden brown hair and bright hazel green eyes reflected in it. She wore jeans and a jean jacket with a pink top that had a picture of a frog and the words 'Nobody's perfect(but me) printed on it and had perfectly pink lips that matched her mixed skin tone. Then, she saw something in the mirror that made her gasp and start shaking.

"Hey Ona, come here!" Phoebe yelled.

"What is it?" she asked stepping in front of the mirror. Her short blonde hair was pulled into two pigtails and her jean skirt and white elbow sleeved shirt and white flip flops were shown in the reflection. Phoebe pointed at the mirror at what was behind them. Onalia's bright blue eyes were shining with amazment.

"But, but! Where are the other books?"

Phoebe shook her head with disbelief and moved out of in front of the mirror to see if it was just her body blocking the shelves. She looked at the bookshelf. Everything was fine there. And then she looked back at the mirror. That's not possible!

"The W.i.t.c.h. books are the only books on the shelf shown on the mirror." Phoebe whispered backing away fast. Ona hurried after her.

"But what could that mean?" She asked. They looked at each other and shook their heads, almost laughing. They were getting paranoid. W.i.t.c.h. was cool, but it was just a book. Maybe Wei was right about us wanting to see magic everywhere now, Phoebe thought with a sigh. You get so into books and wish they could come true. But they'll never come true, no matter how obsessed you are or how much you wish for it to. They just can't.

"Come on." Phoebe sighed. "Let's go back and study. That's enough of an adventure for the moment."

"Yeah." Ona whispered shakenly. "Maybe I need to get my eyes checked. I told Dad that I sometimes can't see the chalk board..."

Phoebe stopped for a split second. She felt a funny prickling feeling and her heart started on the drumroll. The feeling that something was about to...

"Duck!" Phoebe yelled pulling Onalia over the table as a bolt of lightning struck through the ceiling. There was a bright flash of light and then it was all darkness again.

"How is it possible-" Ona started. "Lightning can't strike in a bookstore! Can it? Gosh!How'd you know Phoebe? Phoebe!"

Phoebe was walking back toward the bookshelf. Half the books, including W.i.t.c.h., were burnt. She looked back up to the mirror which was shining with a brilliant blue light. Ona came up beside her, her mouth open also.

"What's happening?" she asked fearfully as the W.i.t.c.h. books that were still shown in the mirror even though the real ones were burnt, started flipping pages sending a gust of wind through the store. Phoebe couldn't take her eyes away from the mirror that was now shooting sparks of pink, blue, orange, green, and silver all around them. She couldn't shake the feeling, she had to find out.

"Are you crazy Phoebe! Don't touch it!" Onalia cried, grabbing her hand.

"But it wants me to." said Phoebe. Her hand stretched towards it as she saw two other figures were becoming clearer in the mirror. She didn't care. She only knew that something was calling her. Her hand passed through the mirror and they found themselves spinning through tangled shapes and screaming. Everything was dizzy, Phoebe couldn't remember...

Phoebe lifted her head from the grass and looked up at three girls standing in front of her. There was a tall girl with blonde hair, a black girl with beaded hair and glasses, and an Asian girl with goggles on her head.

"Who are you?" the blonde one asked. "And what happened to Will and Irma?"

* * *

Well, that was a really long chapter. I just couldn't stop. I hope you like it and I want to see if this story is worth it so please send a review! I'm splitting my time now of writing this story and 'Whispers From the Past.' By the way, this story will have a sequel. I hope you liked it and don't forget to review please! 


	2. In Unsuspected Places

I just spent three hours writing 'Whispers From the Past' and now I'm going to write the second chapter for this one. Boy this is a lot of writing! Anyway, on to the question in the reviews.

**DayDreamer9 & IrmaROX13: Yep! You're right. See that's what the sequel is going to be about. After this one is done of course! Thanks for the reviews!  
**

Chapter two then!

**Chapter 2: In Unsuspected Places**

Will's POV

"That was good Hay Lin!" Will yelled to the sky. "Now aim and fly into the hoop and Irma can get rid of the fire."

Irma's hands started sparkling with blue magic and she pumped water at the ring of fire that Taranee had made. She doused it out instantly right before Hay Lin went flying through the hoop, whooping and spinning around.

"Yes! Cornelia."

Cornelia punched at the ground and it opened with a hiss and thin ropey vines shot out. She urged them up to the sky and they grabbed Hay Lin after she spun around trying to avoid them. Taranee ran to the vines and her fist filled with fire. She slashed the vines with her hand and they fell to the ground leaving Hay Lin to fly around again.

"Wahoo!" she yelled. She did several back flips and flew around them again getting ready for more.

"Okay, now you go Hay Lin!" Will yelled again standing in a ready position. Hay Lin nodded and blew a huge gust of wind at them. Will through her hands over her head and made a pink force field that causeed the air to go over their heads. Hay Lin landed and they all were smiling.

"That was great!" Will exclaimed. "Now we've been getting more practice on helping each other out. Thanks for volunteering for being the victim Hay Lin."

"Oh no problem. It was fun. No harm done!"

"Hey, do you guys want to change back and go get some ice cream?" Irma asked. "Survival at magic practice deserves a reward!" Taranee laughed.

"Yeah let's go. I need something sweet to eat."

Will brought out the Heart of Candracar and they switched back to their normal selves. Back to the young teenagers they are.

"I love being a Guardian!" Hay Lin yelled hopping around on the sidewalk.

"Calm down Hay Lin. There were only a couple people down the street who didn't hear you." Said Cornelia.

"Well, the only thing we can do now is practice and be prepared for whenever the Oracle needs us." Taranee said twisting her beads around.

"Yeah, and in the meantime, to just be average girls again." Cornelia added.

"Oh no! My cell phone's gone!" Will cried out suddenly.

"What do you mean it's gone?" asked Irma impatiently.

"I mean it must have fallen out where we had magic practice." Will said. "You guys can go ahead if you want."

"Here, I'll help you look for it." Irma said, walking with Will back to the construction site.

"Fine with me." Cornelia said, and for some reason, she threw a very dirty look at Irma before sweeping her blonde hair around and walking along on the sidewalk with Hay Lin and Taranee. Hay Lin looked back at them and then again at Cornelia. She made a signal to Will and mouthed 'Talk to her' before turning back around and walking forward. Will nodded and her and Irma kept walking back to where they had just been practicing.

"So, what was that look about?" Will asked her as they walked into the construction site.

"What look?" Irma asked innocently while getting down to look for the cell phone.

"I mean, that ugly look that Cornelia gave you before she walked off. Don't even pretend you didn't notice. What did you do?"

Irma sighed and looked like she was annoyed at something. She muttered things under her breath and started to roll her eyes a lot. When she didn't seem like she was going to crack, Will tried to make her.

"Irma! Are you going to tell me or not? I can use the Heart and stop your powers from working. You know I can do it."

Irma rolled her eyes again, but then smiled.

"Okay, I guess you win then. Cornelia thinks that I told the Grumper sisters a rumor about her. It's really stupid really. Just because I was teasing her about it, she thinks that it was me who told them. I'm not that stupid. I didn't want her to follow me around throwing earth at me or something and-"

"Can you please get on with it! Oh check over there where I was standing earlier." Irma moved and started searching the grass again while talking.

"Well, the day before yesterday, I met up with Cornelia in the front of school before the bell rang. Then we saw Taranee's brother, Peter coming to drop her off and decided to wait for her to walk in. We got to the car and greeted Taranee and Peter, and that was when I realized that Cornelia was totally blushing! She could barely mumble a word in front of her brother. I was happy that I had something on her and I intended on getting the facts straight once we got away from the car."

"So, what about Caleb?" Will asked.

"That's what I thought." Said Irma as she looked over by some rubble. "Hey are you sure you had it before we transformed?"

"Positive. Now what happened?" Will asked.

"I gained up on her and told her I saw her blushing around Peter. She denied and told me that I didn't know what I was talking about. That wasn't going to stop me so I kept asking about Caleb and who she was going to go out with now. She yelled at me and shook me off when we had to go to class. The next day, I came to school and heard that a rumor was being spread about Cornelia having a love triangle with Peter and Caleb." Irma sighed.

"Let me guess, the Grumper sisters were listening to every word of your conversation."

"Bingo! Then when Cornelia found out about the rumor, she confronted them. They told her that I passed on the information. Now she's mad at me!" Irma cried throwing her hands in the air. "Those stupid sisters! I wish they could mind their own business for once."

Will nodded when her eyes moved over something sticking out of the grass.

"Aha! I got it. You know you need to talk to her and explain exactly what happened. Most likely, Hay Lin will get her to come over and talk with you." Will said sticking her cell phone back into her bag carefully. They got up and started heading out again.

"I don't know, maybe. Hey Will! What's that?"

"What's what?" she asked turning around.

"That! Behind the bush!"

Will furrowed her eyebrows and looked to where Irma was pointing. A blue light was shining brightly from behind it.

"I don't know. Let's go check it out." Will said as she walked over to the mysterious light.

It was definitely weird. Will started to get a funny feeling in her chest. Something was making her go forward. Getting a little uneasy, Will brought out the Heart of Candracar. A huge gust of wind passed over them and towards the light. Will stepped behind the bush with Irma by her side. They were standing in front of a mirror. Will realized at once that this was where the blue light had come from. At the Heart of Candracar being in front of it however, the mirror started shooting sparks of pink, blue, orange, green, and silver everywhere.

"Those are our colors!" Irma yelled. "What's going on? What is it?"

"I'm having a funny feeling about now." Will said faintly.

"Are you getting dizzy? Should I prepare to catch you?" Irma asked jokingly grabbing Will's arm and pretending to help her up.

"Actually no. I don't think it's connected to Metamoor. It's like a light headed feeling, like sharing a big burden. Releif."

Will's heart hammered inside her chest. All her other feelings in her body were shut down. All she knew was that if she didn't touch it, something bad was going to happen. Two other figures started getting clearer in the mirror. Will stretched her fingers toward it. A feeling so powerful was coursing through her.

"Will! After all we've been through, do you think that it's such a good idea to touch it?" Irma questioned uncertainly.

"It's telling me to." Will answered. The colors flashed in her eyes when she heard footsteps nearby. Nothing else mattered though. Magic was calling her towards it. Her hand went right through it.

All Will saw was dizziness. There were shapes everywhere and colors flashed by her eyes. Everything was confusing! She just wanted it to end.

"Ow!" Irma cried as Will and her hit hard floor. They rolled over and groaned rubbing their heads. When they finally looked up, they noticed shelves everywhere. Tons of differently colored books filled them and there were tables and comfy chairs around them.

"It looks like a bookstore." Will answered Irma's unasked question as she looked closer at the shelf in front of her. "Look this one has been hit by lightning."

"How do you even _know_ that?" Irma asked gazing at the bookcase quizzingly.

Will shrugged. "I can tell where energy has been. Wait! What are those?" Will and Irma looked at the middle shelf and saw a few books of a series that had survived. Picking them up they looked at the covers.

"W.i.t.c.h.?" Irma asked. Then her eyes opened wide and they both looked at each other.

"No!"

"No way!"

They grabbed another book and flipped through the pages. There were a couple of colorful pictures of teenage girls. Names stuck out, monsters looked familiar…

"This is about us!" Will yelped dropping the book.

"My gosh! We've gone public!" Irma yelled feeling like she was going to faint.

Will looked at the book on the floor. She was at the front holding the Heart of Candracar and Cornelia and Taranee were next with Irma and Hay Lin in the back. They were all smiling. It really disturbed her.

"The power of five." She whispered.

"Will? Do you think that we're-"

"I don't know!" Will said looking at herself holding the Heart of Candracar. This was very weird, this was bad! Fear had overcome her at last as she looked back at Irma.

"Irma?" she asked softly. "_Where are we?_"

I know it was kind of dull at the beginning but I guess it got more interesting at the end. Oh, I've written a lot today. My fingers feel like they're permanently attached to the keyboard. Enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for chapter three coming soon! Review please!


	3. Mysterious Visitors

It's been overa week but I'm finally updating! School is coming up for me on the 15th, so I might not be able to write as often, but I won't stop writing so nobody has to worry about me ever not completing my stories. Any stories that I write, I intend on finishing. 'Whispers From the Past' might be finished this month or next month, but I cannot say for this one. I am planning on fifteen chapters for this story, but that might change because my ideas run wild and I sometimes stifle some of them! I have updated my profile page for those who haven't already seen it. I have written the bios for the five girls, Phoebe, Onalia, Wei, Eva, and Rachel. Yes, they will be the new Guardians of the Veil and the sequel of this story. P.o.w.e.r. will come after this one, when, I still can't say. At the most, the beginning of next summer but I really doubt that long (Although I have gotten myself into a pretty busy schedule.)**If anyone tries to steal my idea for P.o.w.e.r., I will ask all my reviewers and readers to be witnesses to me coming up with it. It's not fair to steal when I'm planning that story too, but won't post it yet until 'Through Different Worlds' is done. Not that I think anybody would, but still. Just taking precautions. Now, reviews!**

**DayDreamer9: This is based on the books and our world. I wouldn't base it on the cartoon because there are some different things on there that I don't like and won't be in my story. Like Will not having proper powers…(I could go on for an hour)**

**Guardiangirl1: I don't know, maybe I am. I just love to write! I know you're being sarcastic though. :)**

**IrmaROX13: Thank you! I need to stop with the cliff hangers don't I? Nah, they're too fun! Well, maybe not for you… On to the story!**

**Chapter 3: Mysterious Visitors**

Ona's POV

"I asked, who are you?" came the blonde girl again. She was looking at them sternly with her arms folded. "We came looking for Irma and Will so that I could-" she made a sideline look at the Asian kid. "Apologize. But then we come here and find you. How did you even get in here? Nobody is supposed to be able to-" She stopped when the black girl with glasses put a hand on her shoulder. The girl just smiled down at the two girls.

"Um, sorry about her. We didn't think that other people would come into our, uh, secret place because it's hard to get into. Did you happen to see where our friends went? One's a redhead and the other a brunette."

Onalia gaped at them with her mouth open. She couldn't believe it! She could hear Phoebe's gasp of surprise and knew that she was thinking the same thing as Ona. 'Are they who we think they are?' It's not possible! It can't be, Ona thought, blinking her eyes furiously. Could they seriously be looking at the Guardians of the Veil?

"What are your names?" the Asian kid asked as she bent down to help Phoebe to her feet. Blondie lent her hand to help up Ona who could barely take it for her hands were shaking too much. "Let me introduce us. This is Cornelia." she said pointing at Blondie. "This is Taranee." Pointing at the black girl. "And I'm Hay Lin."

No! I'm about to faint! This can't be true, Ona screamed in her head and she started to get really scared. Maybe this is all a dream…no, it can't be. Just because they had hoped or even laughed about it, they couldn't ever meet the Guardians of the Veil, let alone be in a world filled with magic! What was happening? It had to be a dream, and a pretty good one at that!

"Um, are you okay?" Taranee asked uncertainly. "You guys look a little shaken up." The three girls were looking at them strangely, and Ona knew that they must look really weird. Ona couldn't bring her mouth to speak and was really relieved when Phoebe took over.

"Uh, I, I'm Phoebe. And this is Onalia." She said in a petrified state. The girls seemed to notice this too and were exchanging worried glances.

"Um, did you two see anything around here perhaps? Maybe, anything unusual?" Cornelia asked with her eyebrows furrowed. "Because maybe what you saw was-"

"We didn't see anything." Ona blurted out a little too quickly. "What I mean is, uh, something strange has happened. We're not really from around here."

Hay Lin's eyes opened wide with understanding.

"Oh, are you from Metamoor?" she asked.

"No! We're not!" Phoebe yelled. Taranee gasped and looked at them with questioning eyes.

"Well then, how do you even know about Metamoor?"

Okay, calm down Ona, Onalia told herself. We're stuck with them badgering us without an explanation to tell them, we don't even have any clue of how we got here or even if this is real! What to do, what to do! Ona looked at Phoebe. She was as freaked out as Onalia was!

"Uh, we have to go now Ona!" Phoebe said as she grabbed her friend and pulled her away. They started running to hopefully throw them off the trail.

"Why are they running from us?" Hay Lin asked.

"Who cares! They know something, follow them!" Cornelia yelled as she started chasing after the girls who disappeared behind the corner. Ona watched them pass their hiding place and sighed.

"_How, is this possible Phoebe?"_ Ona asked with disbelief. "I know that we always pretended that it was true but, _this_, is too much!"

"I know, I know!" Phoebe whispered frantically while pulling her hands through her hair. "I think it was that mirror! There was a whispering in my head that was telling me I had to do it. I don't know why, why did I do it? It's like I had no control, a magnet or something was pulling me forward. There were two other people I think…Ona! Do you think that they were Will and Irma?" Ona bit her lip.

"But _how_? Does this mean that all of this is true because it's really starting to scare me? Phoebe, did we somehow go into the Guardians' world?"

They were silent for a moment. It was really hard to believe, but it made sense. There was a weird mirror that they passed through. Then they find themselves in a different world, the world that they had always dreamed of going into. Now their dream had come true!

"Hey! We've always wanted to come here. It is freaky, but maybe we can deal with it. Make the most of it you know." Ona said, now getting really excited.

"Are you crazy Ona? Yes, it would be cool and all, but they can't know about the real world! They would freak if they found out that they are the main characters in a book for crying out loud! How would we explain it?" Phoebe reasoned.

"Oh, I don't know!" Onalia groaned. She actually kind of got her point. She had a really weird feeling stirring around her though. How could she be scared, freaked, and excited all at the same time? She was in Heatherfield! The Guardians were here! Well, if this really was real anyway.

"Do you think that this_is_ real?" Ona asked. "If we have somehow got transported here by, ok this mirror, does that mean that this is a real world and not just a story? The Guardians could be real. Magic could be real. Those girls looking for us could-"

"Be real." came a new voice that they recognized as Taranee's. She poked her head through the bush that they were hiding behind with a very untrusting look. "What is with you two? Are you good guys or bad guys because we're going to find out if you're prepared to fight."

"Spill it! Who are you?" Cornelia yelled as she pulled the bushes apart so the two girls could see Hay Lin as well. "First of all, do you guys know something unusual about us?" she asked with curiosity and authority. Ona bit her lip andcouldn't help herself before she accidentally started blabbering..

"Yes! You are the Guardians of the Veil and have magical powers over the four elements with Will keeping the Heart of Candracar which was given to her by Yan Lin on that day where she told you guys about all of your powers and you have been closing all the portals in the Veil to help Elyon defeat her evil brother Prince Phobos until your mission was over and now you're standing here asking me if I know anything which I won't tell you because I'm not stupid! Oops!"

Everybody was staring at her with their mouths open. Phoebe gasped with rage.

"Good going you blabbering idiot! How come you always crack under pressure?" she yelled. Ona's face was glowing a deep shade of red and she started getting jumpy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I said all of that! I don't even know how we got here because we were just at a bookstore until Phoebe got a funny feeling and went through this mirror and then we saw you guys and we think that Will and Irma went through the mirror at the same time so they might be in the bookstore that we just left in our world so we've each gone through different worlds and different times and it still doesn't make since at all but I'm so happy to be here even if it's confusing because I've been dreaming of how cool it would be to meet the Guardians of the Veil and here you are!"

"ONA!" Phoebe screamed. Ona jumped again with humiliation.

"Yikes! My hands are freezing!" Taranee yelled. "They're frozen! Ahh!" Taranee's hands turned a fiery orange and melted some sort of blue ice that had frosted her hands. She shook them and looked at Hay Lin for an explanation. Hay Lin just got confused.

"Huh? How did that happen Taranee?"

Cornelia was really freaked out. Her fists lit up with green magic and she threw them at the bush and ripped the whole thing apart. The three Guardians were looking at them with determined looks on their faces. They each folded their arms and squinted their eyes.

"So. What exactly happened to our friends?" Taranee questioned without lifting her gaze.

"You need to go through all of that again. We deserve an explanation." Cornelia said.

"We would, but you wouldn't believe us." Phoebe said uncertainly. Hay Lin still looked determined.

"Try us."

* * *

Uh, I think I pretty much said it all in the beginning. Ona sure can say a lot in one sentence can't she!I'll write more soon but until then,keep the reviews coming please! I think I'll update around Sunday or Monday because I'm going to be busy the next two days so just check out my profile for the bios and updates, because I sometimes put a preview of the next chapters of my stories in there. I'm going to for other chaptersanyway...bye! 


	4. Phobos's Discovery

On with the fourth chapter! I also updated my profile page with six added features to the girls' bios. They are Favorite Sport, Favorite Subject, Hobby, Crush, Best Friend, and History. If anyone is interested in checking out their bios, just click on my bio page! Here we go!

**DayDreamer9 & WillVandomFan: Yep, yep! You must have read her extra on the bios. Or it was just that obvious. I don't know, whatever. Chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: Phobos's Discovery**

Phobos's POV

Phobos paced the floor of his new underground lair. It was dirty and dusty with a murky feel in the air but it would have to do. He was pretty sure that nobody in Candracar knew that he and Cedric had escaped the Tower of Mists, let alone Elyon and those Guardians. This, he thought with a smile, will do nicely. He continued to pace the hard floor while thinking. He suddenly stopped and had an idea.

"Hmm. I think it's time to see what they all are up to. Just in case." Phobos said. He threw his arms forward and unleashed blinding magic towards the ground. He opened his eyes and saw a swirling pool of water in front of him. Phobos mused proudly of his work. Now he was just hoping that nobody knew anything about his freedom. At the least, he hoped that nobody knew where they were hiding.

He looked into the pool and saw Elyon picking up a small girl away from where animals were grazing. She scooped up a bouquet of flowers and handed them to the giggling girl as she was sat down and went away skipping. Elyon walked back towards the palace and started talking to two guards with a smile. She brought out water and beckoned to them for a drink. The guards looked at her gratefully and took the drinks and sat down talking. Elyon then walked up to her throne and sat down, smiling peacefully.

Phobos waved his hand over the scene disgustedly. His sister was so stupid. Ruling over Meridian with niceness? The skies being blue and green grass where everyone was, happy? She actually looked happy without having all of the power that was filling this land. She made him sick!

The scene changed and he was looking at the Guardians in Heatherfield. The girl, Cornelia, was making ropey vines shoot out and grab the air Guardian in the air. The air Guardian struggled to avoid them but was caught inside the tangling vines. Phobos suddenly leaned forward with excitement. Could the earth guardian be turning against the air Guardian? Was she trying to strangle her? Uh, he thought with disappointment. That would be a no he thought sadly as Taranee raced forward and cut the vines and let Hay Lin free.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up to high." He sighed. He continued to watch though. It didn't seem like they were trying to harm each other. It looked like they were having a practice of some kind. Hay Lin flew up high in the air and blew a huge gust of wind at the other Guardians. The keeper blocked it as she conjured up a pink force field. They went down and transformed back to their normal selves and started walking away until the Keeper and the water Guardian started to head back to where they were. Phobos got up and walked around a little more. It seemed like nobody knew about him being free yet. That was very good. He wasn't even sure that they would ever know since he left a projection of himself in the Tower. It could easily fool anyone. Now he had the element of surprise for which he would start his ultimate revenge! He turned back around.

"Cedric!" he called out into the darkness. Cedric came slithering into the room with a candle.

"Yes my prince." He hissed respectively with a bow. Phobos just smiled.

"Nobody knows. Everything is perfect! It would be foolish to act right now when they are still so fresh from my encounter and might be ready for an attack. No. I am going to wait, but we need a distraction. We need something that will keep them away from us where we can spring a trap, without them thinking that we are behind it." Phobos said thoughtfully.

"What about them?" Cedric asked as he pointed into the viewing pool.

"Huh?" Phobos spun around and looked at the pool. There were two girls walking away with flashlights in the dark. Many books were surrounding them, their color was different from what Phobos had ever seen.

"Sire-"

"Shhh!" Phobos hissed. "Listen."

There was one girl in jeans and a jean jacket with a pink shirt with a frog on it. She seemed to be a light mixed color with long and wavy brown hair and hazel green eyes and was looking around a bookshelf with the flashlight. The second girl appeared and was wearing a half-sleeved white shirt and a jean skirt with white flip flops and had her blonde hair pulled into low pigtails. Her blue eyes were looking at a row of colorful books inquiringly.

"Aw, no new books. I'll check back later." The blonde girl said and she got up and kept walking. The girl with the brown hair had her eyes opened wide and started to shake. She yelled at the blonde girl to come to her. They were staring at a mirror in amazement.

"But, but! Where are the other books?"

Phobos leaned in closer. This was very interesting. Very interesting indeed. A bolt of lightning suddenly came down and the brown haired girl pulled the other one over a table.

"How is it possible? Lightning can't strike in a bookstore. Gosh! How'd you know Phoebe? Phoebe!"

The girl, Phoebe, walked over to the mirror curiously. She argued with the other one and then stuck her hand through it. The pool split into two images as the two girls landed in the grass, and Will and Irma landed in a bookstore, exactly where the other girls had been!

"What the?" Phobos said with surprise in his eyes. "What just happened?"

"Who are you?" Cornelia asked the strange newcomers. "And what happened to Will and Irma?"

Phobos couldn't believe it! Did those four girls switch places? Was it even possible? Cedric seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"But, how did that happen? They were there, and now they're there! What's going on? It's something strange my prince."

'Hmm, Phobos thought as he looked into the image reflecting in the pool of water in front of him. Something really interested him, there was a feeling in him that made him excited for the first time since he had stayed in that murky underground lair. Who are those girls with three of the Guardians, he wondered again. There's something about them that's...special.'

"Clearly, those four did something that made them switch worlds." Phobos replied. "But how?"

"Maybe it was that mirror?" Cedric suggested.

"The mirror! Of course. But-" Phobos turned back to the pool and saw the blonde girl blabbering to the three Guardians.

"Yes! You are the Guardians of the Veil and have magical powers over the four elements with Will keeping the Heart of Candracar which was given to her by Yan Lin on that day where she told you guys about all of your powers and you have been closing all the portals in the Veil to help Elyon defeat her evil brother Prince Phobos until your mission was over and now you're standing here asking me if I know anything which I won't tell you because I'm not stupid! Oops!"

"Good going you blabbering idiot! How come you always crack under pressure?" Phoebe yelled. The other girl started getting jumpy.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! I can't believe I said all of that! I don't even know how we got here because we were just at a bookstore until Phoebe got a funny feeling and went through this mirror and then we saw you guys and we think that Will and Irma went through the mirror at the same time so they might be in the bookstore that we just left in our world so we've each gone through different worlds and different times and it still doesn't make since at all but I'm so happy to be here even if it's confusing because I've been dreaming of how cool it would be to meet the Guardians of the Veil and here you are!"

"ONA!" Phoebe screamed. Ona jumped again with humiliation. Suddenly, Taranee's hands froze to an icy blue. She yelped and thawed out her hands. Phobos was getting really confused and excited at the same time.

"Did you see that sire?" Cedric said with a surprised voice. "Do you think, um, Ona did that?" Phobos started smiling with pleasure.

"I don't know. But it's clear that these girls know something about all of us. That girl blurted out a lot of things that really should have been kept to herself." He said with a smile. "Because now we're on to them, and I intend on finding out what they know and who they are."

"Do you think that they are the distraction we need to tackle to Guardians and Elyon?" Cedric asked.

"Yes!" Phobos replied. He looked back at the pool.

"You need to go through all of that again. We deserve an explanation." Cornelia said.

"We would, but you wouldn't believe us." Phoebe said uncertainly. Hay Lin still looked determined.

"Try us."

Yes, Phobos thought. They are the perfect distraction, perfect bait for a trap. But there's something more about them. He had to find out what it was.

"They are more than a distraction though Cedric. They came here from who knows where and I would like to meet them in person. They do have a special secret, and I think one that they don't even know about."

Cedric bowed and looked back up at Phobos.

"You will have them in your clutches by the morning." Cedric hissed before he left in the darkness and was out of sight.

"Yes." Phobos said again. "There is something special about them, and it's not just what they know. I've had this feeling before, but with the other Guardians. Especially from Will."

Phobos glanced again at the two girls. This was great! These girls were within his grap! But, that also meant that the Heart of Candracar wasn't! His face drpped dramatically until he looked at Phoebe and started to wonder. What if she posessed the Heart of Candracar like Will?

"Is it possible that they are the Guardians from where they're from? Do they have powers?" he started wondering again. Phoebe had a breathless look in her eyes, full of adventure and excitement. Phobos had seen that same look on the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar's face many times before. Was that supposed to mean something?

"Hmm, do they even know that they might have powers, or are they here by mistake?" he looked back at the scared expression on Ona's face.

"Even if I don't know for sure, there's one thing I do know." Phobos laughed. Phoebe looked determined, and so did he.

"Everything they know, any powers they might have, including if she has the Heart, they all will be mine before the sun rises! And I can't wait!"

Uh oh. Kind of bad then huh? Phobos is on the trail and so are Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee. Will and Irma are kind of in the dark though about what's happening, but they meet up with Wei and the other girls later in the next chapter. Stay tuned for the next chappie, coming soon!


	5. Torn Apart

Aw. This is the last chapter I'll publish before school starts for me on Monday. sigh When school comes, I'll try to write as much and whenever I can, and I'll aim to write or publish on weekends. Thank you everyone for the reviews and I hope that you continue to like my stories. Be patient and I will write, I'll even bring a notebook to write new chapters at school. I have written the prologue for P.O.W.E.R., and I should say that I think it will be interesting…can't publish it though until this one is over, and things are going to get good here as well. I have fully finished planning 'Whispers From the Past' and all I have to do is type the rest of the chapters. Now I can truly focus on this story and on P.O.W.E.R. With that said, I hope you like chapter five!(oh boy, here comes a long one.)

**Chapter 5: Torn Apart**

Irma's POV

"This is way too freaky." Irma said with her eyes open wide with amazement. "What's going on? Do you think that we're in a place where, where we have been made into fictional characters in a book?" Will just bit her lip.

"I don't really know Irma. It looks kind of like that. We should be used to anything and everything by now, but this is beyond weird." Will admitted as she put another book down on the burnt shelf. "How could we have gone to a different world or place, whatever, where we are being publicized in books?" Will questioned. They thought for a moment, before it suddenly came to Irma.

"Hey! What about that mirror you touched? It could have gotten us here. I'm not sure but I think I saw two other girls in front of it, the light was too bright. What do you think Will?"

"Well, that seems to be the only explanation at the moment. There doesn't seem to be any other way we could have gotten, um, here. Where ever we are." She looked around the corner to see if anybody was around. Irma looked around too. It looked like it had just stopped raining. Drops of water were slowly dripping from the roof past the window and there didn't seem to be anyone in sight.

"All I know is that if we are known to people somehow through these books, then we don't want anybody to find us. It could be dangerous. We need to get back to Heatherfield." Will told her. They went back behind the shelf and looked in front of themselves. There stood the mirror, still and quite dull.

"So about this mirror." She continued. "Let's see if the Heart of Candracar will help us get back."

Irma gazed at her and Will in the mirror's crystal reflection. They seemed to be a little, different. She still had her same face, hair, and clothes, but the color here was a little, off she should say. Irma watched Will close her fist. When she opened it, the Heart of Candracar was floating gently in her palm.

"Right, come on Heart of Candracar." She lifted the Heart up to the mirror. Irma gazed hopefully at it. She was glad that they were going back. This would make some story, and Cornelia probably won't be mad at her after the news they would bring back! The Heart of Candracar shimmered with magic, then it turned a shade of scarlet and started going berserk! It started shaking and quivering, until it started banging itself into the mirror as if desperately trying to go back through it.

"Hey!" Will cried out. She grabbed the Heart and when she opened her fist again, it was gone.

"Somehow I'm guessing that the Heart can't help us." Irma sighed mockingly. "I wonder what all of that weird shaking was about."

"I have no idea." Will answered while looking at her hand with a confused expression. Irma just shrugged and walked around the mirror. It seemed to be old fashioned and was oval shaped but kind of fancy. Maybe from the 1800's, 1700's, Irma thought in her head. I don't know. I never pay attention to that stuff. She went around to the back and continued investigating. It had a wooden back to it. Pretty much plain and-

"Wait!" Irma cried standing on her tip toes. "There's something carved in the back of this mirror. Some sort of message or an inscription of some kind. It's kind of like a riddle or something."

"Really? Let me see." Irma moved over a little so that Will could see too.

"Hey, I'm going to write this stuff down so we know what it says. Anything can be a clue so that we can get home, right?" Irma asked looking up. Will didn't say anything, but nodded as she continued to look at the mirror. Irma ran up past tables and chairs and bookshelves. Luckily, nobody seemed to be around. Irma came up to the front desk and started searching. She soon found a black ink pen and a book receipt to write on. She hurried back to Will who was looking at the inscription curiously.

"Hand me the paper and the pen." She said. Irma gave it to her and watched her write. She folded the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. Irma got up and read what the message said.

_**I bless my very first daughter,**_

_**In some generations to come.**_

_**To have this magic mirror,**_

_**To find where her secret is from.**_

_**Drawn to the mirror,**_

_**Where the elements will meet their twin.**_

_**They must both pass through different worlds,**_

_**To find the ring within.**_

_**Use the ring, look in the mirror,**_

_**It takes you where you see.**_

_**But when evil crosses through the glass,**_

_**Then new Chosen Ones there shall be.**_

_**A.W.**_

_**To**_

_**P.W.**_

"Uh, okay. Now that that's cleared up, we can just walk back through the mirror to Heatherfield." Irma joked.

"Okay, so what does all of this mean? It seems like a prophecy, like it predicted something a long time ago. She sounds like she is blessing a granddaughteror a great-granddaughter, etc. to have this magic mirror that we came through. Um, that's about all I understand." said Will. Irma just rolled her eyes.

"Oh great!" she yelled, throwing her hands up into the air. "What are we supposed to do now? Wait for this mirror to get all magical again? Somebody is bound to find us here, Will. Then what would we do?"

"You keep on asking me these things like I know the answers." Will said frustratedly. "I don't know any more than you do! The only thing we know for sure is that we're not in Heatherfield anymore!"

"Phoebe? Onalia? You guys here?" a girl called out. Will and Irma heard footsteps approaching closer to where they were standing behind the last row of bookshelves.

"What do we do?" Irma asked looking around.

"Hide!" Will whispered. She grabbed Irma's arm and pulled her around the end of the row of bookshelves and hid around the corner. They glanced on each side. Irma couldn't see anything but the windows on the other side. She was just about to step out when she saw two girls looking curiously around the other edge of the bookshelves. The Asian- American girl looked rather annoyed and had a high ponytail of long black hair that went down the length of her long volleyball t-shirt and she had light blue jeans and sneakers. There was another white girl with her who had curly red hair that fell a couple of inches below her shoulders and wide turquoise eyes that seemed to be looking for someone. She was wearing a navy blue sweater and a long flowing navy skirt that was just above her ankles. Irma ducked her head around the corner again when she thought that the redhead girl looked her way. Irma made herself try not to breathe loudly, but she was proving it very difficult. She adjusted herself and started listening.

"Rachel, they're not here. Maybe they went over to Wendy's for a frosty and fries or something. Can we go now?" Irma barely looked past the corner and saw the Asian one with her arms folded and rolling her eyes impatiently.

"No." the redhead named Rachel answered. "I know I heard footsteps over here, Wei."

"You were on the other side of the bookstore! How could you have possibly heard footsteps? Either you have supersonic hearing, or you just heard the rain. Come on, if my dad ever caught me dead in this section, he'd skin me alive."

"All right already." Rachel said now clearly irritated too. "I'm coming, but I know I was right. Hey, aren't those their purses?"

"Just grab them and we'll give them to Phoebe and Ona when we find them. Let's go." Wei told her.

The girls started walking past all of the shelves instead of just walking around the corner, and they were heading straight to where Irma and Will were standing! Irma frantically pushed Will to move as they ran as quietly as they could to the other end. If Irma weren't so scared of being noticed, she would have thought that this was funny. Sneaking around and missing each other as they all- Ahh!

Irma crashed her knee painfully into a table and flipped over a chair where she landed on her back.

"Ow!" Irma cried.

"Irma!" Will moaned. It was only a couple of seconds before Irma heard loud footsteps thumping the floor behind them. The two girls stopped in front of them and looked at both of them and then looked at each other.

"Told you so." Rachel muttered. She walked over to Irma and smiled at her with sympathy.

"You okay?" she asked as she helped Irma to her feet. "Maybe you should put an ice pack on that knee, it might be bruised from as hard as it sounded when you hit the table." she helped Irma into a chair who took it gratefully.

"Thanks." Irma said shyly. Wei looked at Will and Irma and then smiled herself, which looked good compared to her annoyed expression.

"Uh, hi. I'm Wei and this is Rachel." she said pointing to her friend. "Are you new here, because I don't remember you from Cradd Jr. High? You two look around thirteen or fourteen."

"Yeah, somehow you look familiar though..." Rachel paused in thought, but Irma didn't want her to have the chance to recognize them, especially if she had read that whacked up book about them. Apparently, Will was thinking the same thing.

"Uh, no we're new here, but we've really got to go." Will said hurriedly. Rachel looked a little startled.

"Well, um, okay. If you're sure." She said sweetly and then waved back at them as they started to walk away. "I guess we'll see you around then?"

"Yeah, sure." Irma answered not looking up, but focusing on her aching knee. These girls seemed really nice, but Irma knew that they had to try to find a way through that mirror. But she also started to wonder, how could they do it without any help?

"Are you okay Irma?" Will asked as she walked quietly to Irma and sank beside her knee. "That must have hurt."

"Nah, it's not that bad." Irma sighed even though she was wincing with pain. "Nothing broken, just hurting for a while." Irma almost fell out of her seat when she heard those two girls yelling again.

"Where could they be?"

"Their books and stuff were on the table, Rachel. You were right, they have to be here somewhere."

"They aren't in the bathrooms, the music section, or Starbucks. There doesn't seem to be anybody here but those two girls."

"Well come on then."

Irma heard their hurried footsteps again. She started to panic and made a move to get up before Will pushed her back down.

"Don't. They'll think we're running from them. Just don't tell them anything Irma." Irma nodded and watched the girls turn up breathless.

"Do, you know where our friends are?" Rachel asked.

"No, I'm sorry. What friends?" Irma asked bluntly.

"Are you sure you didn't see them? Their school stuff is on a table over here and their purses and flashlights were on the floor by that mirror over there. It was near where you were." Wei asked them with desperation. "Please, we have this bad feeling that something's wrong and we can't find them anywhere." Irma didn't like the desperation in her voice, and she definitely didn't like the fact that their two friends disappeared near that mirror that they had to come out of into this place.

"Um, we don't know where your friends are, but if it's something really bad, maybe we could help." Will said softly. Irma was sure that she was close to saying something else. Irma felt that way too. Rachel looked a little nervous.

"I don't know." She said uncertainly. "I was sick earlier, and I accidentally got our other friend, Eva, sick. She's sneezing a little right now, and I swear that every time she does, her garden outside grows a little larger. It's kind of stupid really, but Phoebe and Ona might like it, and we were about to go get them when we had a feeling that something was about to happen. Something bad I guess. The only other place that they would be is here because they are always over here to study and look at those W.i.t.c.h. books and Harry Potter, and all those other books here. But I guess since you haven't seen them…" she smiled shyly at them both and walked away nervously. Wei looked at them for a moment, and then sighed and walked after her friend.

Words were ringing in Irma's ear. Was everything the way it really sounded? She thought she saw two girls in the mirror, besides Will and herself. They suddenly disappear, and they both appear in this bookstore right next to the mirror. Maybe, just maybe…

"Will. I think those were the two girls in the mirror, the ones that those two were looking for. I think that they somehow switched places with us, that they are in Heatherfield while we are here." Irma told her slowly. Will looked up and nodded.

"I think so too." She said. "That seems to make sense." Irma heard a door swing open and knew that Wei and Rachel were leaving the store. Irma sighed again and massaged her knee. Suddenly, Will's eyes popped open and her mouth dropped.

"What?" asked Irma.

"I was just thinking, she said that her friend sneezed and her garden grew larger. Do you think that it's just a coincidence?"

"I don't know." Irma replied thoughtfully. "Supersonic hearing huh…I think I get what you mean."

"They might have powers or unknown abilities." Will whispered excitedly. "If they do, maybe they can help us." Irma stood up and tried walking. It didn't hurt as much anymore.

"Maybe they can." Irma said with a smile. "Besides, we have to trust somebody." Will smiled and ran ahead to catch them while Irma sort of half ran behind. Could it be possible? Could they really? Irma walked over to them and saw Will just begin to start the conversation.

"Hi, I'm Will and that over there is Irma." She told them quickly. "We're not from around here and we think we know what might be happening. But we need to explain it, and we need your help." They both looked confused for a moment but then Rachel began to laugh.

"Oh that was clever!" she giggled. "Your parents named you the same names as those W.i.t.c.h. girls! They must have been big fans. You look a lot like them too!"

"That's because we are them." Irma explained as she walked up to the group. "And I still don't understand about that whole book thing. I wonder how we got in that?"

"Excuse me." Wei said, now catching on to the humor. "Enough with the joke. I understand that you two must really like those kind of books like Phoebe and Ona, but that stuff is nonsense so don't go around telling people that kind of stuff. They might think that you're crazy. I can tell that you don't seem to be but-"

"Show us." Rachel said.

"Rachel! You're buying it?" Wei exclaimed with shock.

"I don't know." She replied. "I've read the first three books because Phoebe and Ona really wanted me to. They always believed to know that anything can happen. So, prove it." Her voice was full of curiosity and challenge. Will looked at Irma and they both took a deep breath and nodded. Will opened her fist and the Heart of Candracar came out shining once more. Wei screamed and Rachel looked on with amazement. The Heart of Candracar was shining an even more bright pink then it had ever before. Then, it turned scarlet again and started quivering. Will brought it back into her and apologized weakly.

"I'm sorry, it keeps doing that in your world."

"This is not happening." Wei muttered. "Fictional books can't be real, it isn't possible…" she kept mumbling under her breath while Rachel still looked shocked. She then turned to Irma and had an unreadable expression plastered on her face.

"Um, if you're really Irma, could you-" Irma raised her hands and all of the rain water in the street began to swirl around their feet. Will winked at her. And Rachel was between being scared and astonishment.

"Oh my!" Rachel called, as she started feeling the water with her hand. Wei looked like she was about to faint.

"Stop!" Wei cried suddenly. Irma lowered her hands and the last of the water fell back to the street with a light drop. The girls looked freaked out. Rachel was still showing amazement as well, but Wei just started to get angry.

"Stupid little magic tricks! Just stop it! I can't hear anymore of this! I'm not allowed to hear anymore of this!" Wei stomped off seething. Irma turned to Rachel hopefully. Rachel gave them a shy quivering smile in return.

"So, you really are the Guardians from the books?" she squeaked. Will and Irma looked at each other and shrugged and then kind of nodded their heads.

"We're still not so sure of these so called books." Irma admitted. "We don't understand-"

"I don't totally understand this either." Rachel told her. "Let's go to Eva's place. We can talk there."

"So, you actually believe us?" Will asked hopefully. Rachel smiled sheepishly and swung her arms a little.

"Well, you give me no reason for me not too. It's still kind of hard for me to believe that you guys have- magic. But let's go. It looks like the clouds haven't spilled all the rain that they could have." She looked back at them and started heading down the street. Will followed her. Irma felt the breath leave her. Somebody had actually believed them, and in the world where they seemed to be popular in books. There was something very strange going on and Irma had no clue how they were going to figure it out. Her thoughts went back to the other Guardians in Heatherfield. What would happen to them without two of the other Guardians? Would something bad happen to them without the Heart of Candracar there to save them? They were torn apart, and when that happened, good things never followed. Irma started thinking again and she felt the cold wind whip back her clothes and hair. What was that strange inscription on the mirror? How were they going to ever get back home. And then there was the question that Irma had been thinking the most out of everything: 'Why?'

"Are you coming Irma?" Will called out after they stopped at the end of the street.

"Yeah, sorry."

Irma walked on ahead to catch up. They had left their world behind. They had left the mirror which they think they had come through behind. Irma sighed as she walked on. Now if only she could leave her troubling thoughts behind too.

* * *

Well, school starts tomorrow. I'm kind of happy, but that might mean that I won't be able to get on the computer as often and type my chapters. I'll write at school and type when I can here. I hope you all liked this chapter, please review, and the next chap will come sometime soon! 


	6. Explanations

Hey all! Up with the next chap of this story! I'm sorry it took so long. This first week of school has been crazy! I've already had 3 tests and homework! Jeez! I just want to point out that the poem from the last chapter holds a key clue to this story. It basically says what's going to happen later in the story and for its sequel, but it is hard to figure out. It's just the way my mind works. ;) Look at it closely and you might notice a thing or two. (Guardiangirl1 has told me that she figured out something, and if she tells anyone, I'll use it against her! Some other people might have figured out what I'm talking about already. It's all in the initials…I kind of just said too much.) After being sick yesterday too, I hope everyone's happy to know that I'm finished planning both of my stories! I said earlier that there were going to be 15 chapters for this story, but I also said that that might change. It has and now there are going to be 18 chapters. I added two chapters for when the girls go to each other's schools and another chapter that talks about how the mirror was created and all that other stuff. Well, you've waited for this chapter so here it is!

**Chapter 6: Explanations**

Cornelia's POV

Cornelia looked at the two girls standing in front of her nervously with a new feeling of suspicion. There was something about them that was…odd. Her head shook with rage at the fact that she didn't know what was going on. Well, that was about to change right now!

"Explain!" Cornelia demanded furiously. "What happened to Will and Irma?" The two girls started to get a little squirmy.

"We don't know! They probably went to our world." Phoebe said.

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by 'our world'?" Hay Lin asked with a very confused expression on her face.

"Um, like we said. We're not from around here." Onalia explained nervously. "We were just at a bookstore studying. Then we went looking for uh, these books. Phoebe saw a mirror and it only showed the W.i.t.c.h. books in it and Phoebe pulled me over a table when a bolt of lightning hit the mirror with lights flashing everywhere so we went up to the mirror and the pages started flapping very fast until-"

"Ona! You're doing it again!" Phoebe said with annoyance and frustration.

"Oh." She said with an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. We were in front of the mirror and I grabbed her arm, saying that it wasn't such a good idea. We saw two figures in the mirror right before Phoebe's hand went through it. Then, we ended up here." There was a moment of silence after her words. Cornelia's brows were furrowed with confusion. So, where did these two even come from?

"Were those other two people Irma and Will?" Taranee asked. "Could they be at the place you were at before you came here?"

"That's what we're thinking." Phoebe sighed. She stretched her legs out from under the table. They had left the construction site and were talking at one of the tables at the Silver Dragon. Cornelia took a gulp of tea and looked at the girl. Phoebe took a sip of tea too before continuing.

"We think that Will and Irma and us switched worlds or something. We both end up going through a weird mirror and we end up in Heatherfield. That means that Will and Irma would probably be in our world in the bookstore we were just at. It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Hold on! So you're saying that our friends are in another dimension by going through a mirror, and you two switched places with them?" Cornelia yelled angrily. "So what, is there like another earth or something? Besides here I mean." Onalia looked at Phoebe with confused eyes. Cornelia had a feeling that they weren't sure as well.

"Well, the thing is, we're still not sure if this is real." Ona said bluntly. A smile started to part her lips as she had another thought. "But if we're here, this has to be real, Phoebe." Phoebe bit her lip and put down her cup, looking around at the Silver Dragon. She sighed dreamily and then looked straight at Cornelia and the other two Guardians. Cornelia stared right back. Even if two of her best friends were gone, she felt like something else was kind of filling in their absence. Cornelia couldn't quite explain it, but she liked these girls, even if they were the ones confusing her at the moment. Cornelia's eyes snapped toward Taranee's voice when she gasped with surprise.

"What do you mean you have been dreaming about being here after all those books?" Taranee demanded. Cornelia just raised her eyebrow and stared at Phoebe who seemed taken aback at first. Then she just slapped her forehead.

"Duh! I'm so stupid! You can read minds." She said. Taranee seemed to be in a rage.

"How did you know that?" she exclaimed. "Where do you girls really come from and how do you seem to know everything about us? It seems like you've read our whole history like a book!"

"That's because we did." Ona said. Her eyes opened wide and she clasped her hands over her mouth. "Oh no, oh no, oh no." she whimpered. Cornelia almost choked on her tea. It just turned into ice, while a moment ago, it was really warm. But that wasn't the reason why she started coughing with disbelief.

"You what?" Hay Lin said with a scared expression on her face. "You read about us in your world? What, was it called W.i.t.c.h. or-"

"Yes." Phoebe said quietly. "We did."

Cornelia's mouth and eyes were open wide, and she was aware of Hay Lin and Taranee doing the same. How could that be possible? Well, anymore possible than it was for them to have powers in the first place. There couldn't be another earth! How confusing had their lives turned after becoming Guardians of the Veil? Were they created? Cornelia found that very hard to believe. If that wasn't it, then how did their secret leak out into another world while they kept it so safe in this one?

"Phoebe." Cornelia said fearfully. "So you're saying that we're in a book? Books called W.i.t.c.h.?"

Phoebe nodded sadly with a loss for words.

"Well, in our world or dimension, wherever we are compared to here, there are books and it's the story about all of you guys."

Cornelia felt like she was going to faint. In another world out there, there were people who knew all about the Guardians? But, that meant that everybody thought that they weren't real if they had read books about magical fairy girls who protect the world. They had to be real…had to be.

"Are you saying that we were just made up or something? That we're fictional characters in a book?" Hay Lin asked hurtfully.

"No!" Onalia yelled. "You're here aren't you? We're here talking to you. You are real. You always have been even if all we could see was your pictures in the comics. If we have come into your world and Will and Irma into ours, that must mean that this has to be real somehow." Hay Lin suddenly looked a lot better.

"But the question is, how did people on your earth even know about us." Taranee asked. "Well, that is if you are from earth."

"Yeah, we're from earth. I'm not sure how anybody knew." Phoebe admitted uncomfortably. "Maybe somebody who knew about the Guardians crossed over to our world and told the story and somebody thought that it'd make a nice comic. I don't know. Ona's right though. You have to be real in a way if we can be in the Silver Dragon in Heatherfield talking to the legendary Guardians of the Veil." Cornelia blushed and then thought of something else to say.

"Well who are you guys exactly? We kind of had rushed introductions." Onalia smirked.

"I'm Onalia Johnson and this girl right over here is Phoebe Whitfield." She replied with a huge grin. (witchlover to readers: Hello! Ding, dong! You paying attention?) "We're both fourteen and go to Cradd Jr. High with our other four friends, Wei, Eva, Rachel, and Erika." Cornelia nodded and watched Hay Lin grab a marker and start scribbling on her hands. That girl was always creative and Cornelia looked over, wondering what on earth she was writing. Cornelia raised her eyebrows when she saw the five-letter word spelled out on Hay Lin's hand.

"P.O.W.E.R.?" Cornelia muttered. She was certainly puzzled.

"Yeah!" Hay Lin chirped with a wide grin. "They've got an acronym name just like ours Cornelia. Phoebe, Onalia, Wei, Eva and/or Erika, and Rachel! Isn't that cool!"

"It sure is!" Ona exclaimed grabbing her hand. "I should have put that together. I'm stupid, like I am at, history." She said that very slowly and a smile crept up her face.

"Phoebe, if we're here, then that means that I don't have to take that History test! Wahoo!"

"Calm down." Phoebe said rolling her eyes. "You know you'll have to make it up." Onalia's smile tilted down into a frown and she started pouting.

"What'd you say that for? Now I still have to study!" Ona folded her arms and lied back in her seat with a sigh and a frown. Cornelia blinked her eyes a couple of times. She looked at Hay Lin and Taranee who were holding their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing. They couldn't control it anymore and fell into small giggles.

"You looked like, you sounded just like Irma!" Taranee giggled. This time, Cornelia rolled her eyes and she turned back to Phoebe.

"So, what else do you know about us?" Phoebe smiled and leaned in as to not hear Ona making jokes and the howling laughter of Taranee and Hay Lin.

"Well, a lot I guess. We know that you are the Guardians of the Veil and about the day that Yan Lin told you of your powers here. We know about Elyon being the true heir to the throne in Meridian and you guys trying to help her defeat Phobos while closing all of the portals through the Veil. We know your crushes and loves-"

"Okay, you know what! If I wanted somebody to know exactly how I felt about everything, I would have asked Taranee to read my mind!" Cornelia said stiffly. Phoebe blinked with surprise and then gazed sadly at her cup. Cornelia took a breath.

"I'm sorry. That was really rude. It's just that, this is all so weird and confusing! There has to be a reason why you are here and we've got to do something about it!" Cornelia said loudly. The other three girls stopped laughing and looked at Cornelia. She flipped her hair back and looked straight at them.

"Yes, there has to be a reason why they are here, or at least a reason why they can't get back into their world." Cornelia said as-a-matter-of-factly. Phoebe put both of her hands down on the table.

"Cornelia's right. I don't even know why or how we came upon that mirror and why Ona and I and Irma and Will had to pass through it. We don't even know where to go for answers."

"Well, we might just have to wait until we can get some help." Hay Lin suggested. "Or if Will and Irma can use the Heart of Candracar and get back here."

"But when will that be?" Cornelia questioned while throwing her hands up in the air. "We could be torn apart for a while and not have our whole team here! Without the Heart of Candracar-" Cornelia stopped right there and thought. It fully hit her. They didn't even have all of the Guardians in the same universe. They didn't have Will and her leadership. They didn't have the Heart of Candracar to make them become stronger and transform into the Guardians of the Veil.

"We're sorry." Ona told them quietly. "We didn't know-"

"It's not your fault Ona." Taranee said reassuringly. "All four of you must have done something without realizing it." Onalia just shrugged. Phoebe's eyes opened wide with horror though.

"What's wrong?" Hay Lin asked worryingly. "Do you think you know what happened?" Phoebe shook her head and kept her mouth open.

"I just realized, it's even worse for Will and Irma than it is for us!"

"What do you mean?" Cornelia questioned.

"They are in our world, the world where they sell the W.i.t.c.h. books. We were in a bookstore-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Onalia exclaimed while slapping her head. "They are definitely going to see the books, considering that the mirror was right in front of them! What if people recognize them? What if they also see the TV show?"

"There's a TV show about us too? That's totally awesome!" Hay Lin yelled grinning. Her grin faded when se saw the scared expressions on everyone else's faces.

"Oh. I get it." Hay Lin finally understood the gravity of the situation. "That would be really bad."

"They would be freaked!" Taranee said with a shudder. "You guys told us about this stuff, but they will see everything and people might recognize them and they'll have no clue to what's going on." She frowned and looked out the window. "I hope that they find somebody who doesn't think that they are crazy to help them…" The girls all sat there and Cornelia felt her heart racing and her brain buzzing. They needed to find a way to get everything back to normal before something bad happened. Or, something bad had already happened…

"So let me get this straight." Cornelia suddenly said out loud instead of to her thoughts. She shrugged and just continued.

"You girls are possibly from another dimension where there are books about us. You and Irma and Will go through a weird mirror and end up in each other's worlds. You both know everything about us because you've read those books and now Will and Irma are in a place where everyone thinks that they are made up in books and in a TV show?"

"That sounds about right." Ona said while reaching for a cookie. Cornelia looked at her and then sighed and lied back in her seat herself. When did things get so crazy?

"Well, we're not going to find out anything without a good rest." Hay Lin replied. "I'll ask my parents if you two can sleep over. But we will all get grounded if we don't go to school again, and since we don't know what to do or where to go yet-"

"We can go with you." Onalia said excitedly. "We can go to the Sheffield institute." Hay Lin smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you can. Hopefully we will get some clue of what to do, but until then, make yourselves at home!" Ona still looked happy and Cornelia noticed that Phoebe smiled too.

"What about Will and Irma? Can you make Astral Drops for them?" Phoebe asked.

"Oh thanks for reminding us." Taranee said as she jumped to her feet. "Their parents will blow their roofs if they didn't come back home." Onalia grabbed her tea as Phoebe got up too.

"Well as long as you guys can make Will's Astral Drop not be stupid." Ona grumbled. Phoebe laughed and gave them a small 'thumbs up'. Cornelia concentrated. She pictured Will's moppy red hair with her brown eyes and her jeans and sneakers with a pink shirt and jacket. Irma's brown hair came to mind with her blue eyes and white pants and a light blue top. Their images filled her head and surely she knew something was happening. Cornelia opened her eyes and saw Astral Will and Irma looking around. Cornelia had to know.

"Will, what is my name?" Astral Will blinked at her.

"Uh, Cornelia Hale."

"Ha, ha! So now we know that it's just Will." Hay Lin said before telling the Astral Drops to say that they had a get together at the restaurant to their parents.

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" She called out as the Astral Drops disappeared. Hay Lin came back and sat down next to Taranee.

"That was really cool!" Phoebe said with disbelief. "Wow! I've always thought it might be real somewhere inside of me, but I didn't know it could possibly happen in real life."

"Welcome to our world." Taranee mumbled.

"Yeah, first it seems unbelievable that we could have magical powers, and now it's truly weird for us to see you two here claiming to know all about it." Cornelia said while shaking her head.

"I guess the impossible keeps proving us wrong." Phoebe said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Totally." Hay Lin replied as she reached forward to grab another cookie.

* * *

Yay! I actually had time to sit at my computer and finish typing this chapter. Well, it wasn't too hard considering that I was sick today and had to stay home. I hope at least some people paid attention to what I said in the introduction and my little note in the middle of the story. Darn it! Something is wrong with my Internet. Well, I guess that means that I can type the next chapter for 'Whispers From the Past' too. Please review! It might make me feel better, literally. Bye! 


	7. Into the Pages

Yay! Lots and lots of makeup work! Very sarcastic Well, I knew it had to happen, but that didn't mean that I was any happier to have around 15 worksheets to do over the weekend. And that does not include the two essays I'm going to do to try and get the position of copy editor for my school newspaper (root for me) and an article. (That stuff is due on by birthday) But even with everything going on, I still am finding the time to write more to my stories because I'm so thankful for all of my reviewers who say that they love my stories, and I really love writing them. (Plus, if I didn't write this chapter soon I was going to explode!) Okay, the next chapter is here! And sorry, if my Internet were back, you would have gotten this chapter on Saturday.

**Chapter 7: Into the Pages**

Rachel's POV

Rachel glanced back quickly at the two girls walking next to her. Rachel felt very nervous and was shyly twirling her curly red hair with her finger. Everything felt too weird. Could they really be the girls from the W.i.t.c.h. books? Were they two of the Guardians of the Veil? Will did have the Heart of Candracar, and Irma had made the rainwater from the streets twirl around them, but it was kind of freaky to believe that these girls were walking beside her, on the wet sidewalk, kicking dead leaves around on the humid, wet day.

Even if nobody else could except it, Rachel had. She had no reason why not too. They had proved that they had magical powers, and Rachel was still trying to recover from the shock. Well, Wei couldn't, Rachel started to think with a sigh. She ran off as soon as she got scared about what was happening. But Rachel had stayed. Why couldn't she ever stay out of anyone's business? She always had to be the one to run up to people and get tangled in their messes and help them with their problems. Rachel looked back at Will walking with her hands in her pockets and looking around on the streets to her left. Rachel bit her lip guiltily and knew that she was actually helping for a good purpose. If Rachel couldn't help them, no one would.

"So, where are we going again?" Irma asked as they let a car pass before crossing the street. She was looking around nervously until Rachel gave her a smile.

"We're going over to one of my other best friend's, Eva's, house." Rachel told them. "We need to go and tell her what's going on, before Wei gets to her. And I'll, introduce you." She said slowly and regretfully as she pushed her hair back with her hand. Irma nodded silently and kept looking up and down at the many houses lining either side of the street they were now walking along. Will turned to her and brushed some of her own red hair behind her ears.

"Is that the one who grew a huge garden?" she questioned. Rachel blinked her turquoise eyes a few times.

"Um, yeah. I guess." She then looked at her very strangely. "You don't think that that's… you know." Rachel finished kind of softly. Will flung her head back and looked her straight in the eye.

"Actually, I think it might be. If it can happen in Heatherfield…you've got to believe it can happen anywhere." Will answered back. Rachel looked a little green but she kept walking. Irma kept sighing and looking around at the designs of all of the houses they were passing by.

"You know, here, it's not so different from Heatherfield. Some things might be different, but it was just like going to Meridian to save Taranee. A strange world can be familiar if you take the time to understand it." Irma said thoughtfully.

"Deep Irma. Really deep." Will said sarcastically. Rachel looked at them and blinked her eyes again. And then she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing. It was hard to believe about magic and that the Guardians were real somewhere else, but you can't move on without acceptance, and that was something Rachel could do easily. They were average teenagers like she was, even if they were a little 'special'. She had to believe, that's what Phoebe had always told her. 'You don't have to see to believe, but believe to see. Even feelings aren't seen, but you can believe something if it's alive in your heart.' Okay, Rachel thought with a small smile. She has 'Mom wisdom' sometimes, but she's right. Rachel felt herself being embarrassed. Now they probably just think that I'm weird.

When Rachel looked beside her however, the girls had smiles on their faces and couldn't help giggling also. Feeling a lot better, Rachel grinned too and skipped forward. Yeah. She knew she could handle this. There were probably girls out there who have been wishing that something like this could come true and that they could somehow, someday meet the Guardians. Maybe everybody has some kind of secret desire to meet characters from books, even if they never admit it out loud because then it would prove that it could never happen, Rachel told herself quietly as she stomped on more leaves. There is always something that makes them come alive in your heart, like you've already met them. Books always seem to do that to people. But then you have to face reality that it could never happen, even through desperate wishes. It wasn't real.

Isn't it though, Rachel thought to herself. She looked down the street and stopped Will and Irma to turn at the corner. If they have come to our world, doesn't that mean that every story is somehow, alive? That there is another world out there filled with magic and mystery? She just shrugged her shoulders and sighed dreamily. Rachel felt like she was in a fantasy. She saw magic before her very eyes and she wasn't dreaming. That meant that everything…was real…

"Uh, Rachel. Is this it?" Irma asked. The girls stopped and Rachel kept looking at Irma.

"How did you know?"

"Uh, because there are flowers about halfway up the side of the house." Irma said simply as she pointed ahead of her. Rachel turned and her eyes opened wide. Eva's house was being plant infested! They had no garden. They had a forest!

"Let's go." Rachel said as she ran up to the front door. She took a deep breath and prepared herself. Then, she knocked. A rushing sound came from the window. A skinny black girl with brown eyes and dark brown braided hair had pulled back the curtains, revealing her pink tank top and light silk pajama pants. She narrowed her eyes and looked curiously at the bunch and then moved to unlock the door. Rachel heard a click and the door started to swing open. She could hear Eva's voice even before the door was fully opened.

"Rachel! I can't believe you got me sick! Didn't you know that Jordan kept hinting that he was going to ask me out today to the dance next- oh hi." She said forgetting her anger quickly at the sight of Irma and Will, who had jumped back about a foot in surprise from Eva's immediate outburst. "I'm sorry. I didn't see that you brought anyone. I'm Eva. Come inside if you want. I'm not exactly dressed though."

"It's okay." Will said brightly. "My name is Will and this is Irma. I'm sorry that you're sick." Eva waved it off with the tissue in her hand.

"It's okay. Someone _else_ should be saying sorry." Eva said, eyeing Rachel quickly. Rachel felt her face turning a bit red before Eva stopped paying her any attention.

"Well you guys can come- achoo!" Eva sneezed into her tissue. Rachel saw Irma nudge Will hard in the ribs as they both stared open mouthed at the few inches higher on the side of the house that the flowers and plants had taken up. Eva stuck her head out of the doorway to see what they were all looking at. Her head turned sideways curiously.

"Well, it looks like our plants are getting plenty of water. Mom must have done something to them to make them grow better. Um, do you guys want to come in? I doubt you just want to stand out here in my doorway." The girls looked grateful and walked inside the house. Eva turned to them and smiled quickly with a raise of her eyebrows.

"So. What did you come here for?" She asked with her hands on her hips and a small grin. "You're obviously not selling cough drops." Rachel didn't know what to say. They needed to go someplace where they could talk easily. They needed a place where all of the secrets could be understood for all of them. But where could they go…

It suddenly hit her. Phoebe's house was closest. She had all of the W.i.t.c.h. books there. There had to be a reason why Phoebe and Ona and Will and Irma switched worlds!

"Get dressed Eva." Rachel told her as she grabbed her arms. "It's a long story, but I'll explain everything on the way."

* * *

"You're crazy Rachel." Eva said as they continued, yet again, down the street. "Out of all the reasons why you had to drag me out of my house, you tell me this? You sounded serious. A discount on all of the clothes at the mall is more believable."

"I thought you said that you thought she was serious." Irma joked. Eva just frowned.

"A discount on all the mall's clothes is serious." She said. Irma rolled her eyes.

"You sound just like Cornelia."

"Who?"

"Oh! Now it's just getting harder to explain." Rachel complained. "Oh thank God. We're here." Eva just stared at Rachel with her eyebrows raised.

"Since when have you been so forceful?" she asked. Rachel turned red and blushed.

"I'm not. This is just the first time that I seem to be the only one who knows what's going on. Well, sort of." The girls walked up to the door and rang the bell. A twelve-year old boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes answered the door enthusiastically.

"Oh hi Eva, Rachel. Who are your new friends?"

"Justin, this is Will and Irma. Now will you please go along and play the PS2 or something because we're going to be really busy." Eva said. Justin crossed his arms together smugly.

"You're not my mom. You're acting just like my sister. Besides, Phoebe isn't even here." Justin's eyes lit up and he smiled mischievously. "Oh, she's going to be so grounded!"

"Please! Phoebe is, is-"

"At school still," Will said quickly. Eva and Rachel raised their eyebrows. "To work on a school project."

"Yeah, and tell your mom that she couldn't call because she doesn't have a cell phone yet." Eva said with a smile. "Can you stay out of our way while we're here." Justin just rolled his eyes and said that he was going back on the Xbox. The four girls started running up the stairs and turned the corner to walk into Phoebe's room. Irma shut the door and locked it behind them while they all collapsed on the bed in the corner of the room.

"So, you seem to find yourself comfortable with telling your friend's brother what to do." Irma said as she stretched her legs out. Eva just shrugged.

"I guess. We've know each other for a while. My little sisters even have a huge crush on him."

"Mine does too." Rachel admitted and she rolled her eyes again. "I don't get it though. We always must have just seen him as a little brother."

"Well, he is kind of cute if you're thinking that way." Will said with a shrug.

"It runs in the family. Now, can we get to the bottom of this already." Eva said impatiently. "What in the world are you talking about Rachel? What do you mean that these girls are the ones mentioned in books?"

"Hey!" Irma started. Will elbowed her to let her continue.

Rachel motioned for them all to come to the floor. She got on her knees by a bookshelf and the others crowded around her.

"Are those?-" Will began.

"Yes." Rachel confirmed. "There's your life story so far. W.i.t.c.h." Will and Irma scanned through the copies and looked at them with disbelief. Rachel looked at them and bit her lip nervously. How was she going to explain this? She wasn't good at all of this stuff. Rachel even thought that she was lucky to have gotten everybody this far. Rachel wished that Eva had known what was going on because she always just gets straight to the point. Or Wei, if she had actually believed in it all, would help everyone understand by backing her story up with facts that it's true. Rachel most of all thought that she needed Phoebe. She had a way with adventure and mystery and could always figure out what was going on and help you understand. But Phoebe wasn't here right now. She was supposevily in another dimension! That's why they were all here. Rachel knew that there had to be a connection somehow.

"This is still way too hard to believe." Will sighed as she put down 'The Return of a Queen.' "Everything that's we have done is here. Us fighting Phobos and trying to close the portals and restore Meridian. But how did anybody even know about us to make these in the first place?" Rachel shrugged. She had no clue. Eva scoffed as she picked up the book that Will had just put down. She turned her head and put the book down satisfyingly.

"See, that's not you guys. These girls are older and wearing…" Eva looked at it again. "Um, is that the style wherever these girls are from because they can certainly-" Rachel through herself across the books and clasped her hand on Eva's mouth before she could say her statement. She turned to Will and Irma apologetically, but they looked highly offended.

"That is us." Irma told her. "But we're in our Guardian forms, where we go and fight evil you know." She threw Eva the 'The Disappearance' one and Eva picked it up with a frown and looked at the first comic inserts inside. Her frown deepened and her eyes were showing disbelief as she started to quickly flip the pages. She threw the book down with a carefree smile and a roll of her eyes.

"So, they look a lot like you. That doesn't mean that I'm going to believe that you girls are magical and come from another world and you got here by passing through a mirror and switched worlds with Onalia and Phoebe." Eva said with her arms crossed. Rachel groaned and threw herself back on the floor.

"You guys prove it to her since I'm obviously not good at taking charge and explaining things." Rachel said while waving her hand around in the air while she lay back on the floor. Irma shrugged and Will nodded.

"Well, you can look at this for a few seconds but be warned. The Heart of Candracar has been acting pretty weird every time I take it out here." Will told her.

"Huh? The Heart of whoie?" Eva said confused. Will just closed her fist tightly and then opened it where the Heart of Candracar yet again started floating upward. Eva's eyes lit up and her mouth dropped open.

"Did that just come out of your hand?" Eva asked with a weird expression on her face. The Heart of Candracar started shaking again and it started flashing to a deep scarlet.

"Oh boy!" Will cried before bringing the Heart back into her hands. She sighed heavily and looked at Irma.

"Um do you have a bathroom around here or something." Irma asked.

"Yeah, there's a bathroom right over there." Rachel said while pointing around absentmindedly with her eyes closed.

Irma stood up and closed her eyes for a moment, then she smiled and waved her hands over the door as she opened her eyes. Behind the door, Rachel could hear the shower and sink running as they shot out cold water. Eva looked around again.

"I think Phoebe needs to get her plumbing fixed." She said.

"Just believe them already Eva!" Rachel yelled angrily. Eva started huffing and getting defensive.

"Okay! They have magic then! That doesn't mean that any of this makes sense!" she yelled back. She stopped and blinked. "Did I just say that?" Rachel got up on her elbows and Irma waved her hand before the door again. The water stopped pouring and she sat down cross-legged on the floor.

"So, you believe us?" Will asked hopefully again. Eva scrunched up her mouth in a thoughtful mode and then looked back at her.

"I might sort of believe you, but I still don't understand any of this. I'll just go along with you though." Rachel sighed with relief and started getting back into her chirpy mode. She got up on the bed and started jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Well, you don't know how hard it was for me to be serious instead of happy." Rachel said. "Hey, do you guys want to go downstairs for something to eat?"

"Um, news flash Rachel." Eva said in an annoyed tone. "It's about time we should all be going to dinner, and what's going to happen when Phoebe and Ona never go home?" Rachel jumped from her feet and landed with a little hop back onto the bed.

"Hmm, what were those things called that youmake when you go somewhere?" Rachel asked Will.

"Huh, oh you mean our astral drops?" Will asked.

"Yeah, those." Rachel said a bit happily. She walked over to Phoebe's desk and started searching around. She finally found the picture and walked over to Irma and Will.

"Here, this is a picture that we took lastmonth at Onalia's birthday party." Rachel said. She looked at the picture and remembered how fun it was with them all together again. Ona was in the middle and was wearing a pink party hat. She had grabbed Phoebe and Eva around the shoulders and Phoebe had dragged Wei and Eva had pulled Rachel into the picture also. Each of the girls had gotten a copy. She sighed and handed the photo to the girls.

"The girl with the party hat and short blonde hair and blue eyes is Onalia." Rachel told them. "And the one next to her with the long wavy brown hair and hazel green eyes is Phoebe." They nodded and Will was about to close her eyes when Irma put a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't I do it. We can't risk your astral drop issues." Irma said. Will nodded regretfully as Irma closed her eyes and concentrated on the two girls that Rachel had shown her in the photograph. Soon enough, blue swirls of magic started appearing and two figures began to take existence. Irma opened her eyes and Rachel smiled. Figures of Phoebe and Ona were standing in the middle of the floor looking around confused.

"Wow!" Eva said with surprise. "How did you do that." Will smiled simply.

"Magic."

* * *

"So, we have to find some way to get Will and Irma back into their world and Phoebe and Onalia back here." Eva said as they started walking down the stairs from Phoebe's room. "Should be easy enough, right?"

"Uh right." Irma said. "Except that we have no clue of how to get back, especially since the Heart of Candracar decided to go all waco on us right after we came here." They had reached the bottom of the stairs and started heading toward the living room. Eva and Irma kept talking as Rachel walked into the room and opened her eyes wide with horror. She quickly spun around to face the girls who had just entered behind her.

"Uh, there's another surprise for you Will." Rachel said nervously. Will turned her head to the TV and screamed.

"That, that's me!" Will cried out as she turned to Rachel for an explanation. Rachel looked at her shyly.

"Did I forget to mention that they also made a show about you based on the books?"

"Yeah, you sure could have said that." Irma said. She jumped onto the couch eagerly. "Awesome! I've always wanted to be a TV star! Whoa! Did you see that blast I made to Elyon and Phobos? Why did I do that? Is this before Elyon comes to our side then?" Rachel nodded uncertainly.

"I guess so. Only Ona and Phoebe would know all of that. I think that none of this stuff from the show is about exactly what you have done though."

"We kind of figured that." Will said. "Why did that ugly potato thing jump into the portal?"

"I don't know." Rachel said. Eva walked up to the remote and pressed info.

"The Rebel Rescue." Eva repeated. "I guess that's what the episode is called. This must be freaky to see yourselves." Will nodded and looked back to talk with them during the commercial.

"Have you two seen this?" Will asked. Rachel and Eva both shook their heads.

"No. Onalia talked about it a lot though." Eva told her. "She's been very hyped up about it after some guy called 'Matt' went through this portal into Meridian, I think it was called.

"WHAT!" Will yelled. She jumped off of the couch to face Eva. "He went through a portal!" Irma started howling with laughter on the couch. "What else?"

"She also said that he-" Rachel looked at Will strangely and started giggling. "He saw you in your Guardian form!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Will yelled with complete horror. She blushed when Irma looked at her with fits of laughter. "They've got this show all messed up. There's no way he could-"

"It's back on." Irma interrupted as she tried to keep her voice calm even if she was trying very hard to stop laughing. Rachel felt the same way. She turned back to the TV.

"Ah, I'm not here anymore. Ooh, but it looks like Will and Matt are." Irma said jokingly as she started to flutter her eyebrows at Will and laugh.

"Shut up." Will said but she couldn't help blushing as she looked back at the screen.

"I have no idea how he is. I gave him away."

"Oh."

"Not that I didn't think he was the cutest thing ever, but my mom wouldn't let me keep him, so Irma watched him, and then she got super attached, so I couldn't take him back. But I couldn't tell you 'cause, well-"

" 'Cause you like me? Huh. Wow. I can't believe I just said that."

"And I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Rachel turned quickly to Will whose mouth dropped and face turned a bright red. Rachel could tell her heart was on the drum roll when the TV Will grabbed Matt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Will screamed. Irma snorted and laughed so hard and so much, she fell off of the couch and started pounding her fists and kicking her legs on the floor with laughter.

"He, I-" Will started with a scared expression on her face. "Oh, I'm going to faint." Rachel fell to the floor and started laughing with Irma while Eva, grinning broadly, helped keep Will on her feet.

"It's okay Will." Eva said with Will's arm around her shoulder as Will started to drift downward. "Come on. You have a crush on the guy, um, wherever you're from. No big deal. Don't you think you're being a little, dramatic." Eva strained her shoulders and started tilting down as Will leaned forward with her hand on her head. Irma wiped away her tears and was still smiling when she looked at Will. Her smile tilted downward with concern and she jumped up with Rachel who couldn't help still grinning behind her.

"Will?" Irma asked uncertainly.

"Oh." Will moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and she stopped swaying on the spot. Eva dropped her arm and moved away gratefully as Rachel started getting concerned too.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Will shook her head.

"How do you get to the attic?" she asked. Rachel felt that that was a weird question.

"There's a trapdoor thing with stairs in the upstairs hallway. But you don't want to go up there. It's all dusty and old- hey!" Rachel called as Will bounded up the stairs with Irma at her feet. Rachel and Eva looked at each other and then ran up the stairs after them. The attic door was open and Rachel could just see Irma's shoe disappearing at the top. Rachel ran to climb up the stairs. She reached the top and looked around when Eva reached her side.

"Over here." They heard Irma's voice call out. Rachel looked around the corner and kept walking toward where she heard her voice. She kept walking and soon the gloomy light from the window at the top showed Will and Irma pulling off a white cover sheet off of an old mirror. Wait a second! It looked like-

"That's the mirror! That's the same mirror that we came through!" Irma yelled. Rachel nodded her head. It was the exact same mirror that was next to the bookshelf with the burnt books, or else a very good copy.

"But, how did it get here?" Rachel asked confusingly. "Wasn't it just at Barnes and Nobles?"

"I have no idea." Will replied. "But we need to figure out why we're here, and why Phoebe and Onalia went to Heatherfield. And I have a feeling that this mirror holds our only clue."

"Okay, I'm lost." Eva said as the other three girls crowded around the mirror. "What mirror? Is it that mirror that you were talking about earlier, Rach?"

"Yes." She responded. "But what do you mean Will?" Will stepped down and let Rachel step up at the back of the mirror.

"Go ahead. There is a message there. Read it." Rachel turned obediently to the back of the mirror. She could barely make out a message scratched into the wood.

"I bless my very first daughter, in some generations to come. To have this magic mirror, to find where her secret is from. Drawn to the mirror, where the elements will meet their twin. They must both pass through different worlds, to find the ring within. Use the ring, look in the mirror, it takes you where you see. But when evil crosses through the glass, then new Chosen ones there shall be. A. W. to P. W." Rachel repeated. "Cool poem. So what does it mean?"

"If we knew, I think we would be crossing into Heatherfield right now." Will answered. "But I thought that whoever made this magic mirror was giving it to some sort of daughter of hers after generations, like a granddaughter of some kind."

"But who?" Eva asked quizzingly. "And why here of all places?" Rachel was as confused as well. She didn't like all of this seriousness and all of these puzzles. When were they going to get a hint to all of the answers, a clue to what was going on!

"Hold on a second." Will said. Rachel could just see the wheels turning in her mind. "What are your friends' full names?"

"Phoebe Marie Whitfield and Onalia Lyn Johnson. Why?" Eva asked. Her eyes opened wide in understanding.

"No!"

"What? What's going on?" Irma pouted. Rachel was confused as well.

"Don't you get it Irma? Phoebe and Onalia went through this mirror at the same time as us! It is in Phoebe's house!" Will yelled excitedly. "P.W.!" Rachel didn't have to think long to figure out where this was going. She opened her eyes wide and her mouth dropped open.

"But, would that mean that-" 

"I think so." Will interrupted again. "This mirror must have been given to Phoebe specifically a long time ago. But the question is, how is she connected to it? What does that mean?"

* * *

Lalalalala…oh. Done already. Well, actually it took me a while to write but I finally found a stopping point. I think I am starting to be able to write longer and be more descriptive with my words. That might be a good thing but I'm not sure at the moment. I just keep typing and typing without an end for a couple of hours now. I was even laughing so much while writing the part when Will found out about her TV self and saw when Matt kissed her, that I couldn't write for ten minutes. Kind of stupid but I couldn't help it. I couldn't resist showing the TV show to them after Will and Irma found out about the books, and I thought showing the part when Will kissed Matt was perfect! Well, now what I was trying to desperately hint out in the next chapter is obvious. In the next chapter, see how Phoebe and Onalia deal with going to the Sheffield Institute. Coming soon! 


	8. Day at Sheffield

I can finally bring another chapter! I have school so I keep writing a little each day (if I don't have too much homework or a project) and as much as I can on my days off so I can try to post the next chapter. Writing these stories is making me sane through the school week. It's starting to get really crazy. I have really great news that I was really happy about. I got the position of copy editor on my newspaper! I'm happy, so that's good for you so that I can write and post this chapter! Okay, Ona and Phoebe are here for their first day at Sheffield. Check it out!

**Chapter 8: Day at Sheffield**

Ona's POV

I'm dreaming, Onalia told herself as she turned around in her blankets. I was dreaming that we past through a mirror, and met the Guardians of the Veil. Then, we stayed over at the Silver Dragon and talked and laughed all night with Hay Lin. Ona yawned and started rubbing her eyes. She sighed heavily and sadly. It was a really good dream though, she thought again. I wish it wouldn't have to end once I opened my eyes. Ona suddenly blinked and pushed herself up with another sigh and a shake of her head. Well, I guess it didn't end.

"You still can't believe it either?" Phoebe whispered. Ona turned her gaze over to Phoebe with her fist under her head lying to the side on her pillow. Ona grinned.

"Nah! I believe it, but sometimes you feel, you know."

"That it could never happen, even as much as you have wanted it to, and then when it does you can barely believe it." Phoebe said. Ona stared at her.

"How do you always do that?" Phoebe smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Best friends think alike I guess." She responded. They both grinned at each other right when they heard Hay Lin's feet thumping up the stairs. She came into the room kind of blushed, but then smiled when she noticed that they were both awake and scrambling out of their pullout beds.

"Well, you guys are finally awake. That sun is way too bright! I woke up thirty minutes ago because of it." She didn't even move to block the sun from shining in her room, but instead, continued talking to them.

"We've got breakfast out downstairs. Come on. There are some things you need to know about Sheffield." She started hopping down the stairs towards the restaurant. Phoebe went down behind her and Ona was the last to follow. They each slid into chairs and started eating their food. Hay Lin stared at them, like she was wondering where to start.

"Um, okay so… do you know a lot about Sheffield? Well, you have read those books and all but…" Ona could tell that Hay Lin still wasn't too comfortable with the fact that her secret identity and life had been spread into another world through books and a television series. Onalia shook her guilty feelings aside and nodded her head.

"Anything that went on in your heads, everything that you did at your school was in the books! It's like we got to read your minds without even knowing you!" Ona exclaimed. Hay Lin shivered and Phoebe cut in quickly.

"No it's okay. We know a lot, but you can tell us anything about everything when the time comes." Hay Lin nodded silently and took a sip of orange juice.

"Well come on. We've got to get walking and meet Irma- oh. Yeah, that's right." Hay Lin said with a fallen face. Ona looked automatically at Phoebe and she looked back while she bit her lip in concern and guilt. Onalia looked down at her hands. Some guilty thoughts were darting across her head too. They had, after all, broken up these friends, although Phoebe and Ona were also away from their best friends.

Onalia pictured the five Guardians doing everything together happily while they were both back on Earth. What would they be doing at school if they weren't here in Heatherfield? Ona could picture Wei, however annoyingly, talking about all of the classes they had had so far and how much work she had to do later. Eva and Ona would be looking around the cafeteria for the cutest boys, except that Eva would have the exception of doing her makeup and hair and smiling in her way that got every boy's attention. Onalia would normally be telling jokes or very long stories in which Rachel would listen quietly and nod and laugh at all of the appropriate parts. And Phoebe? She would be doing a mixture of everything, whatever she felt like saying or doing. They were a happy group most of the time and Ona could barely picture being away from everybody. That must be how they feel, Onalia reasoned. Broken.

Even though everyone thought that there was a reason behind her and Phoebe being there, Ona started to think that they just happened to come about a freaky mirror where they were taken into the W.i.t.c.h. world. I mean, Ona thought in her head, maybe we were just the ones there to get this chance. There doesn't have to be a reason for everything. Does there? Ona brushed that thought away quickly with a smile. I'm thinking too much like Wei and maybe even Eva or Phoebe. This is a fun chance, and it's not like it's anybody's fault…

"We're so sorry." Phoebe whispered. "We're trying to understand how we got here but-"

"Hey. Don't worry about it. I understand." Hay Lin said with her cheery smile again. She looked over at the clock on the wall.

"But if you want to get to Sheffield on time, we'd better get moving." Hay Lin said. She grabbed her backpack and lead the way out the door. Ona could feel the first day of school jitters. What was weird was that she hadn't gotten those since her first day of Kindergarten. It was just the excitement. They were going to Sheffield! They now knew the Guardians of the Veil! Could it get any better?

"You want to know something funny?" Hay Lin stated as they started down the sidewalk after leaving through the front door. "If you guys found us here, what if your friends in your world found Irma and Will and are helping them and stuff! Like, guides to another universe!" Phoebe started laughing.

"I can barely understand Rachel and Erika understanding them if Will and Irma did find them and tell them the truth, but I know for sure if they did, Wei would deny everything and run off convincing herself that it was all silliness, and Eva would try to come up with as many excuses as possible to prove her denial." She told her.

"Yeah." Onalia said as Hay Lin just shrugged and kept walking. "Not a chance."

* * *

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God!" Ona exclaimed as they started to enter Sheffield with Phoebe, Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee. "Can you believe that we are actually here?" 

"Calm down Ona! It's our first day here and if you're jumping up and down, people will think you're weird." Phoebe said, although she was smiling and looking around the place like she wanted to see everything at once.

"If you guys are smiling like that, everyone will think you're weird." Cornelia said with a small grin, but then she composed herself. "This is school, not a new roll coaster at the fair. Act like real new kids." Phoebe nodded and elbowed Onalia in the stomach when she started humming the W.i.t.c.h. theme song out loud.

"Hey! What'd you do that for?" Ona asked as she rubbed her side.

"Didn't you just hear what Cornelia said?"

"Come on, I'm tired of listening to people who drag me down." Onalia answered back with a pout and she continued to sing. Phoebe sighed and threw her hand up to her head in defeat. Hay Lin started giggling and Cornelia rolled her eyes.

"Why? How come once Irma finally leaves, another one has to take her place?" Cornelia said in a very annoyed tone.Ona, Phoebe, and Hay Lin started laughing while Taranee was looking around the corner as students started shuffling lazily past them.

"Well, I was a new kid so I can tell you exactly how it's like." Taranee said helpfully. Ona nodded as she gave up being funny and spirited, for their sake, and listened quietly to Taranee's lecture. She hadn't been a new kid _since_ Kindergarten while Phoebe had just come to Cradd Jr. High in seventh grade along with Eva. Onalia and Rachel had gone to West Elementary since Kindergarten until they met Erika in the first grade. Eva had said that Phoebe and her knew each other for four years until Phoebe moved somewhere else. Ona grinned when she remembered the looks on both of their faces when they saw each other for the first time in three years while unpacking their notebooks and pencil bags during first period Science! Ona giggled as she just started to remember everything about her friends after being in Heatherfield. She looked to the side while still barely paying attention to Taranee talking with Phoebe nodding boredly.Phoebe had done all of the new kid stuff, probably even more than any of them put together.

"Ok, you ready to go?" Taranee asked. Ona shook herself of her thoughts and nodded with a grin. It was time for the fun to begin!

"I'll go take them to get schedules and stuff, you are both supposed to be in eighth grade right?" Cornelia asked.

"Yep!" Ona replied happily. Cornelia nodded.

"You guys go ahead before you're late. They might be in some of my classes anyway." Cornelia told Hay Lin and Taranee. They started waving back to them.

"Okay. See you later!" Hay Lin said.

"Yeah. We'll talk and try to figure everything out at lunch." Taranee called out. They disappeared behind the corner and Cornelia tugged on both of their shirts.

"Let's go and get to the office before Mrs. Knickerbocker comes out and catches us wandering the hallways." Ona walked slowly behind Cornelia like she was in a trance. A couple of kids were running down the hallways as of not to be late. She looked forward again as Cornelia opened the office door and peaked her head through. She motioned for them to come in and Ona moved cautiously through the door.

"Can I help you ladies?" Ona heard Mrs. Knickerbocker ask. "Miss Hale. Shouldn't you be in class right now?"

"Um, I have two friends who just moved here yesterday. This is Phoebe Whitfield and Onalia Johnson. It was, kind of a sudden move so they couldn't register or anything-"

"Very well." Mrs. Knickerbocker said roughly with a tiring sigh. "They can have all of their classes with you until their parents can come and fill out the paperwork." Ona gulped.

"Um, you see. Our parents are still in our hometown." Phoebe thought up of quickly. "And they sent us here for them to sort out some stuff. We're staying over at the Silver Dragon with Hay Lin."

"And where exactly is it you're from?" Mrs. Knickerbocker asked warily.

"Fadden Hills." Phoebe answered quickly. Cornelia gave her a weird look with her eyes really wide and Ona's mouth dropped open.

"Really? Miss Vandom came from there too. Well, I guess we will need to get Mr. And Mrs. Lin to come back here later and sort this out. Just go ahead with Cornelia to her classes and, take this note Miss Hale, to your teachers. Now, if you don't mind." She went over and opened the door. Cornelia, Phoebe, and Onalia went out obediently and started walking though the hallway.

"So." Ona asked slyly. "What's our first class?"

"History." Cornelia answered. "But we've got to hurry and get this note to Mr. Collins." Cornelia finally reached a door. She looked back at them with an 'Are you ready? We're about to go, but please don't do anything wrong' look, and then she pushed the door open. Ona sucked in a gulp of air when every student in the class looked up at them. She hadn't had that nervous feeling in a long time and started to feel very uncomfortable and scared, like she wanted something to come and swallow her whole. Maybe if Cedric could get through a portal…

"Okay, thank you Cornelia." Mr. Collins said after Cornelia had handed him the note and started toward her seat next to Astral Will. Ona looked at Phoebe and could tell that she looked a little scared as well, even if she was trying to put on a brave face and smile. Ona guessed that no matter how many times you are new to somewhere, you never fully get used to it. Phoebe's confidence finally won her over as she smiled at the still staring teenagers. Ona was normally happy and giggly, but she wished she could pull it off now. She still wished for the ground to swallow her. Ona always yelled at herself for being so scared sometimes. Sure she would always tell stories and jokes and get all happy when something exciting happened, but she got scared and jumpy easily. Even if a lot of the time she could hide it, she knew that she felt that way inside.

"Okay class." Mr. Collins began. "We have two new students who will be joining us today. They are Phoebe Whitfield and Onalia Johnson. Now, who is who?"

"Um, I'm Phoebe." Phoebe said kind of shyly. Mr. Collins nodded.

"So you must be Onalia. Okay, you can take those two seats behind Cornelia and Will. Now class, you know the rules. New students, treat them nicely."

"I sure will." One boy in the front said, eyeing Phoebe. She ignored him and sat behind Astral Will while Ona took her seat behind Cornelia. Mr. Collins started teaching on the subject of the Middle Ages. Ona was day dreaming too much. She still felt like she was wondering in a dream where there was no end. She wasn't even sure if she should pay attention or not. After all, they might not be there for long, so they might as well enjoy this day. There was a thud in her stomach as Ona was sure that her heart had just dropped to the bottom. What would happen if they never went home? The mirror didn't turn up again for them to go back? The Guardians would be broken and wouldn't be able to fight together again. And what about her family? What about her mom and dad and Katie and Max, what would they do without her? And her friends? If they never went back, that would mean no more afternoons together shopping at the mall or any more sleepovers at each other's houses where they would talk about the boys they liked and she would grab a diary and read it to everyone while jumping on the bed and sending everyone into a cloud of hysterics! Ona thought it would be so cool to come here, it was, but she couldn't think of staying here forever. It was like she was leading a double life or something…how empty…

* * *

The rest of the day, until lunch, went by like a blur. Even if that never going home thought lingered in Onalia's head, she couldn't help enjoying their day at Sheffield. She past by Hay Lin and Taranee in the hallway after her second class and they came up with a lot of questions. Were they liking school? Did they have to do any work? It wasn't until Cornelia said that they all needed to get to class and that they'd all see each other at lunch that Hay Lin and Taranee finally waved goodbye and hurried off. 

"Yes! I'm starving! I hope the food here isn't worse than the food at our Jr. High." Ona said as she placed her tray of food down and plopped down on a table outside on Sheffield's front lawn in front of Taranee andCornelia, who were already sitting down and munching on their food.

Ona looked around and saw a group of boys looking at her and Phoebe. She fluttered her eyelashes expertly while Phoebe continued to ignore it in the middle of the line to get out, although her cheeks started glowing red.

"Ooh, looks like the boys are liking Phoebe." Hay Lin said with a giggle after she placed her tray next to Onalia and sat down. Phoebe turned even redder and self-consciously moved her shoulders upward as she started heading after her with her food in her hands.

"They can't be looking at her instead of you guys or something." Ona said with a pouting face. Cornelia nodded in approval, and then in disgust as she noticed Uriah moving around the tables and stealing some boy's muffin.. Ona looked around again. "Okay, so a couple of them are looking at her.She should be used to it. What with last year-"

"Last year what?" Taranee asked with a grin."She doesn't seem-"

"Never mind." Onalia said. "She never really knew."

"You looked just Will when you did that." Taranee told Phoebe out loud with a laugh. "Oh, I miss her…" she added in an undertone.

"Well, at least these two astral drops are doing fine." Cornelia said as she glanced to her side where Astral Will and Irma were eating sandwiches.

"I still can't believe we're at Sheffield." Phoebe said as she set her lunch tray down on the table and sat down next to Hay Lin. "Everything feels so real. It's just like our school."

"I doubt that." Cornelia said, raising her eyebrows. "You don't have punks like Uriah at your school, I bet."

"Actually we do. His name is Kevin. Ooh! Matt's here! I'm getting out of the way before Uriah even makes his way over here." Onalia said and she hurried to get up and was about to walk away before Taranee grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing? Don't you know Will has a huge crush on him?" Taranee asked blankly.

"Of course I do." Ona replied with a smile. "Believe me. I know exactly what I'm doing."

Onalia walked over to Matt with pure confidence. This is going to be fun, Ona thought as Matt looked up when she approached him.

"Hi, um Ona, right?" he asked. Ona nodded her head.

"Yeah, so you're Matt? Is it true that you help your grandfather in his pet shop?" Matt kind of looked embarrassed and surprised at her question.

"Uh, yeah. Sometimes." Matt said awkwardly. Ona could tell that he was thinking that she must like him to come up and start asking him questions. Sure, he was cute and Onalia could understand why Will liked him, but she didn't want to give him the wrong impression. She was justa girl on a mission!

"I just wanted to tell you that someone there really likes you. If you want to of course, maybe you should ask her out and get to know her better." Matt's face turned red.

"Really?" he asked. Ona shrugged and smiled.

"You didn't hear it from me." She made her way back toward the table with a feeling of deep satisfaction and slipped into her seat right next to Phoebe.

"What did you do?" Taranee asked fearfully. Onalia just gave a breezy grin.

"Don't worry. It was just a little favor to Will. Even if we never meet her, make sure you tell her for me, okay." All of the girls' mouth grew into wide grins and they started laughing. The laughter soon faded as each girl started thinking silently. Ona got nervous as she noticed the stillness and intensity in the group. She put down her fork and waited for someone to start speaking. It definitely wasn't going to be her.

"Okay, well…I know we are all still wondering how we got here and if Irma and Will really did go to where we are from." Phoebe said. Cornelia nodded firmly while Taranee and Hay Lin kind of shrugged their shoulders, and then nodded also.

"How exactly did you get through that mirror?" Hay Lin asked. "There might be something we can go on to figure out how to get everybody where they're supposed to be."

"There might also be some purpose for you two being here, or for Will and Irma to be in your world, or even both." Taranee reminded them. Onalia nodded.

"Well, it was really weird." Ona admitted. "We were looking at books at our bookstore, Barnes and Noble, after getting stuck in there by a thunderstorm with the power knocked out. Phoebe was standing in front of the mirror and called me to look in it. The W.i.t.c.h. books were the only things reflected in the mirror besides us! Not the other books on the shelf, not even the tables or chairs were shown in that mirror! We got kind of freaked and decided that we should really go back and study when, Phoebe, uh…" Phoebe looked up at her and Ona's eyes squinted with concentration and confusion. Phoebe had stopped quickly and then pulled her over a table right when the lightning struck the mirror. How _had_ she known? Phoebe's words of before they past through the mirror and found themselves lying in the grass with a confrontation of Taranee, Hay Lin, and Cornelia were echoing in Ona's head. 'But it wants me to.'…

"What Ona?" Phoebe asked with a puzzled expression. "What were you saying about me?"

"I was just wondering…well, I bet you can tell them basically how everything happened more than I can. What was the mirror telling you to do Phoebe?" Ona questioned her. Well, Ona thought of herself for once as demanding. The other girls stopped eating and looked up at Phoebe who looked surprised and terrified at being in the spotlight.

"Wha- what?" Phoebe asked blankly. Onalia rolled her eyes.

"How did you know that lightning was going to strike in Barnes and Noble?" Onalia demanded. "Come on, I know you know something!"

"But I-"

"I think you'd better answer her Phoebe." Taranee said. "You do know something on account that once she asked you what the mirror told you to do, you stated panicking in your head. 'How did she remember? Oh my gosh! What does that have to do with anything, it's too weird.'"

"Okay, okay." Phoebe said angrily. "And to think, there was a time when I thought that your mind reading was cool." She sighed warily. "I felt electricity and made us both move, then I heard a voice and I stuck my hand through a mirror. There." They all still stared at her, but Ona couldn't help it. She felt like she was going to die if she held it in any longer. She started laughing so hard her side of her stomach, where Phoebe had elbowed her, started to ache really badly. Short and to the point. That was Phoebe. Saving all of dramatic details because she was too modest or thought it would be so stupid to say, that she wouldn't even waste her time or breath. Hay Lin and Taranee joined in the laughing, but Cornelia wanted to get back down to business.

"Ha, ha. Now can you say everything exactly the way it happened." Cornelia told her.

"It's hard to explain. Besides. You would all think it's weird." Phoebe replied.

"Well, how would you think about flying fairies who are protecting the world by using the earth's five elements?" Hay Lin chirped sarcastically. Phoebe rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Okay, whatever. _I_ still think it's weird…"

"Ona and I were thinking that that whole W.i.t.c.h. books in the mirror thing was really creepy. We were going back to our table to study when I noticed something. It was a really strange feeling inside of me. I somehow knew that the lightning was coming down. I felt a tingling feeling all over my body, but somehow, I knew instantly what was happening. I grabbed Ona and threw ourselves behind the table when the lighting struck the mirror, right near where we had been standing before. I should have been freaked, I really felt like it, but instead I just calmly walked over to the mirror. It was glowing and the color stirred in my eyes. I had that feeling, you know like when you finally find your talent, the thing that you are good at. Meeting your best friend for the first time, or having a date with the one who you would truly love later. There was a strong connection that was pulling me toward it. Don't ask me what it was because I have no clue. Don't ask what the voice was either, because I am blank on that one too. There was a soft voice in my head, and no it wasn't my conscience Ona!"

"I didn't say anything." Onalia said innocently. Phoebe just continued with her story.

"I know it was a woman though. Her voice was soft, but strong and soothing. She kept saying 'Go through the mirror. Your secret is on the other side. Your destiny is on the other side. Go through the mirror. You must go through…' Then, the books started flipping pages and a huge gust of wind blew past us and your colors of magic started flying everywhere like bolts of lightning. Ona asked me what I was doing. I had no clue. I was hypnotized by the voice. We were up to the mirror and I was pretty sure that I saw Irma and Will in front of it on the other side. That's what we have to assume right? I was too focused on doing what the voice said so my hand went through it and we landed in Heatherfield. Whew! Glad that's over." She looked around at each of the girls who were still silent. "Come on! I tell you what's been bothering me and what happened, and all I get is the awkward silence!" Everyone was still quiet and Ona could tell that Phoebe was about to get very impatient until Taranee broke the silence.

"So, you like, felt the lightning. You're saying that you felt the energy through the lightning before it, went through your bookstore?" Taranee asked. Phoebe shrugged.

"Yeah, well, I guess." She replied.

"How come you never said any of that before Phoebe?" Ona asked with hurt. "Are we best friends or what?"

"No! I mean yes! We are. I just didn't really think it was anything to worry about after all of the excitement of being in Heatherfield. Onalia shook her head.

"Phoebe, you'll never hear me say this again unless you do something really dumb, because you can always backfire this right back. For someone who is usually smart, what you just said was really stupid."

"I resent that!" Phoebe called out.

"You hear a voice telling you to go through the mirror and you are surrounded by magical people here and you didn't think it was anything to really worry about?" Onalia said frustratedly. Cornelia took up the conversation.

"So about this voice-"

"Ah!" Phoebe cried. Her eyes were shut tightly and her hands were pressed against her head like it was going to explode any moment.

"It's here, it's, ohh!" Phoebe cried.

"What? The voice? Phoebe! What are you-"

"CARVER CAVES!"

"FIND YOUR SECRET."

"CARVER CAVES."

"Carver caves."

"Carver caves…"

Phoebe looked like she had a pounding headache. Ona felt like she did too.

"Are you al-"

"I'm fine." She responded. "That was her, the woman who made me go through the mirror."

"She spoke to us too. Carver Caves? Where's that?" Taranee asked.

"There are caves that are about forty minutes away from here called Carver Caves." Hay Lin answered. "Nobody can get near the entrance. Any time anybody has tried, something happens like their shoes melt or their cars brake down. I've even heard that if you get close enough, something like bounces you back to keep you from entering. A lot of people got scared from all of the accidents and nobody has been near them except for the occasional teenage dare of trying to get inside, in the last century. Carver Caves has been blocked by rocks and those mysterious happenings for around a hundred years."

Ona shivered. She could still hear the ringing of 'Carver Caves' in her ears. Why did they need to go there? What was this secret?

"Well, it seems like you guys will have to come with us even if you, don't have powers." Cornelia said with the last bit coming out of her mouth slowly. Everyone nodded and a bell sounded to signal that lunch was over.

"Right, after school then. Our mission is clear. Maybe we'll get to figure everything out after arriving at the caves." Cornelia continued. "Let's just see what this secret is."

Finished. Gosh I need to stop writing so much, as a favor to myself. I love it but I just sit and type for hours on the weekends! (When I have time.) We get back to Will, Irma and the others in the next chapter. We're just one chapter away from being halfway though this story. I'm hoping to start the sequel eithernear the end ofNovember or sometime in December. (I kind of have to around then since it's around Christmas time in the setting.)I will post the first chapter for that one on the same day that I post the end of this one okay! Send reviews please if you would be so kind! Bye!


	9. Normal Life?

I'm baaaaaaccckkk! Back with another chapter, that is! Thanks to all of those nice reviewers out there. I really do appreciate it when people just take a minute to tell me what they think of my story so far. Let's see…

**Chapter 9: Normal Life?**

Wei's POV

"Yeah right Rachel!" Wei yelled into the phone. "Are you really going to try to make me believe all of this?"

"But, but it's the truth!" Rachel's voice whined back through the phone. Wei rolled her eyes at how pathetic it sounded. "And, well Eva believes it too."

"So you got her into that story too?" Wei said angrily. "And did your little magicians charm her as well?"

"They aren't doing magic tricks and you know it, Wei." A voice through the phone snapped. Wei raised her eyebrows in surprise. Quiet and perky Rachel would never snap like that. It was just a second later that Wei realized that it was Eva who had taken the phone and just voiced that statement. Wei rolled her eyes again when Eva continued talking.

"Wei, listen. I know that it's hard to believe, but your mind has got to expand further than just the scientifical facts of life." Eva told her. Wei felt like hanging up right then and there and to go storming down the stairs, but unfortunately, no body parts seemed to want to move.

"I saw everything. I still don't really understand it all either, but they don't really seem like liars, do they? How can you see them do those things and not believe them in the tiniest bit?"

"But I-"

"If you're not going to believe anything, you're at least going to help us." Eva said finally. Wei was about to retort when she heard a click on the line and a beep. Wei scowled and fell backward onto her bed with a ruff sigh. She stared up at her ceiling fan and watched it go around and around while her thoughts continued to spin in circles. She couldn't think straight! Wei was never in a good mood when she couldn't think.

"Ugh!" she said. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on her face and started shaking her head back and forth beneath it. Why, _why _were they doing this to her? Why were they trying to force her to deal with what they knew she had seen? The thing is, Wei was still in the uncomprehending stage. She was still freaking out about when that jewel came out of that girl's hand and when the other one made the entire street of water start floating around them in the air! Some kind of magical circus act! Now that's the thought that made Wei shiver. Magic? She had read enough books, excluding the fiction ones that precisely talked about that subject, to know that there was no such thing. And Rachel wanted her to believe that what they did was magic? Please, Wei thought with a laugh. There are other things in the world that have more of a chance of being true.

"Wei!" shouted her father from downstairs. Wei scrambled out of her bed and opened her bedroom door.

"Yes Dad?" she called back. She could see her dad's head poke from behind the railings of the stairs.

"Oh, there you are. Have you finished your homework?" Wei sighed. He always had to make sure that she was on top of everything. In fact, Wei stated wondering. It's because of Dad that I can't totally focus on anything but schoolwork in the first place…

"Sun?" he asked. She squinted her eyes together. He always had to call her that. When she asked why, he said it was because she had always loved fire and because she was bright and heated in her arguments. Wei remembered back to when Onalia, Rachel, and Erika were all at her house working on homework together in the third grade when they were each nine years old. She had just moved and was really happy to have three friends wanting to hang out with her after school. Then her dad came in with a tray of peanut butter cookies.

"Hello Sunshine! You mother just made these cookies for you and your new friends to share." He said happily. Wei just stared at him with her mouth open after he used her 'may never be used in public' nickname. Wei's medium black hair whipped around as she turned to see her friend's reactions. Rachel's red, curly hair was bouncing up and down even after she stopped bouncing on the bed once Wei's father came in. Erika's brown eyes sparkled with laughter and had her long, dirty blonde hair in a braid, which was spinning gently as Rachel and her squealed out tiny giggles. Ona just hopped up happily and grabbed two cookies. Wei's face had burned a shade of red and she felt angry that her dad might have ruined her chances with these girls. It was then that Rachel gave Wei a wink to show that they all understood how she was feeling. Wei had felt grateful as relief spread across her face and she sank down to the floor with a cookie. She hasn't ever felt uncomfortable or insecure since.

"Yes. I've got it all done." Wei told him as she broke out of her train of thoughts. She could still hear the giggling of them as girls ringing in her ears…

"Oh, that's good. Your mother and I need to go to dinner with someone from the office. I need you to-"

"Baby-sit Fai." Wei answered. She was used to this by now. Her father was always having a business dinner with someone from his work to try to discuss things at the office or to get a promotion. Wei had actually started to wonder if they were really going out to dinner. Maybe they would go out on a date or to a party, although why they wouldn't want to tell Wei was beyond her. She almost laughed at the thought of her strict father taking off his tie and doing the limbo or something. He smiled up at her and she turned back to her dad.

"Would you?" he asked. Wei nodded glumly. She just hoped that her baby brother would behave tonight. She still felt grumpy and confused at that whole 'they are magic' thing her friends were trying to pull off with her, and was in no mood to deal with a gripy toddler who didn't want to eat his carrots. Her father shut the door behind him and Wei's face fell when she remembered why she was feeling this way in the first place. She did not feel like even trying to believe everything that, what were their names, Will and Irma had shown her. Wei started to feel really tired after feeding Fai (and yes, he was gripy about the carrots) and putting him to bed.

Wei sighed and snuggled up on her favorite rug by the fireplace. She grabbed a pillow and laid down, feeling content and peaceful as the warm flames tickled her body. She sat up and looked into the fire. The orange flames swirled and flickered and sparks flew upward and then died out. This was actually one of the times where she relaxed, from schoolwork, from her family, and sometimes from her friends. Wei hugged the pillow in her lap. She really didn't want to think about her friends, because that would mean that she would have to think about what Rachel and now Eva were trying to convince her of. So, those two girls had magical powers? And Phoebe and Ona were in another world were they? Well, Wei would bet anything that by Monday, Ona would annoyingly go around asking for help on her History notes even though she had had all weekend to study. Phoebe would be trying to tell her that it wouldn't be too hard, and then she would nod reluctantly whenever Wei got her point across about studying. Everything would be like it always-

Wei gasped and rubbed her eyes. She really was tired and stressed out about that magic problem. A picture was forming in the fire! Wei was about to scream but she held her mouth open in a petrified state. She wasn't sure what she was seeing. She looked closer and strangely, the heat wasn't hurting her face at all as she got nearer. There was a baby lying abandoned on a road surrounded by Medieval looking houses. Her brown eyes starting pouring out tears, when a man with a lot of blonde hair tripped over her. Wei saw a beautiful woman, who looked in her twenties with her curly strawberry-blonde hair, standing in front of a swirling blue mirror and clinging to a crystal that looked oddly familiar. She gasped again when she saw what was unmistakably Phoebe and Onalia in front of a mirror with sparks flying everywhere! They walked right through it!

"Ah!" Wei jumped up after uttering a small scream. "I'm _way_ too tired!" she ran up the stairs as fast as she could and shut the door while scanning her room carefully with scared eyes.

"Not possible, not possible." She muttered while taking deep breaths until she regained her composure. She looked around her room again before shaking her head irritably and changing into a t-shirt and some shorts. She climbed into her bed grumpily and turned off her lamp before sliding fully into her bed after the light was gone. She sighed with the thought that she could escape the truth, if any, and her friends until Monday. They were definitely going to try and make her help for whatever those girls needed help with. Wei could not, she would not believe that there was anything special going on. Her thoughts went back to Phoebe and Ona disappearing through a mirror in her fire. She gritted her teeth.

"Not possible." She told herself angrily before rolling over and instantly going to sleep.

* * *

"Wei, come on! You have to at least try to understand!" Wei could hear Rachel's voice say. Wei groaned. She was even dreaming about the dreaded! Could they ever leave her alone? 

"She's right." Will answered. "It may seem weird, it did to us too, but can you just help us?"

"A lot that's going to do." Irma said. "She's still asleep."

Huh? Wei opened her eyes and immediately saw four girls standing in front of her. Okay, Wei thought awkwardly. I guess they really were here after all.

"You have been avoiding us all weekend." Eva said straight forwardly. "You can't have been dreading us getting to you that badly." Wei growled and stepped out from underneath the covers.

"Okay! You found me out. Now what are you doing here in my bedroom?"

"We've come to pick you up." Eva said shortly. Wei looked at her with an annoyed expression. She blinked at her innocently.

"What? I always come to walk with you to school. Is this any different?" Eva asked.

"Yes." Wei said curtly before heading toward her bathroom. "I know I'm about to get unwanted news." Once in her bathroom, she slipped into her plum colored skirt and Hawaiian t-shirt with purple flip-flops. She whipped her hair up into a high ponytail and turned to the side. She sighed. Her hair was just too long, in a ponytail and still swaying at her waist. Wei wanted to cut it like about six inches to where it was still really long, but not past her back, like Phoebe's. But no! Her mom liked it long! So long it stayed. Wei opened the door and groaned again. Right on cue, her alarm started blaring.

"Ugh! I can't ever-" Wei stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped open. It was unnaturally quiet. Not because of the fact that her alarm clock was turned off. _Oh no._ It was _how _it was turned off.

"Off." Will said simply while pointing at the alarm clock. It immediately fell silent at her command. Wei couldn't even pressure herself to blink. Rachel's eyes spread with enjoyment and amazement, while Eva looked almost like she did- sick to her stomach.

"Wow! Is that your power? You control energy, don't you?" Rachel asked eagerly.

"Uh, I um, yeah. I guess I do. It's kind of confusing though." Will admitted shyly. She kind of looked at Irma for an explanation, but she just shrugged her shoulders. Wei looked around at the group of girls standing before her after she had gathered her books into her backpack and started dangling it loosely on one shoulder. Rachel had her hair up in a half ponytail with her hair curling just past her shoulders. She had a pink jacket and a blue turtleneck, short-sleeved shirt with a long blue jean skirt. Eva was standing with her hands on her hips and clucking her tongue impatiently. Her many braids moved around freely from a ponytail and her tight, white shirt just reached to where her glittery belt sparkled from around her slender denim jeans.(what Will and Irma have been wearing.) Wei looked again at her alarm clock that read that it was 8:35. Her stomach felt queasy again when she remembered seeing Will turn it off.

"Let's go." Wei said as she started to walk quickly through the door.

"You know that we need to talk still!" Eva shouted. "We'll start after we start walking to Cradd." Wei shook her head at her mother's feeble attempt to get her to eat some breakfast.

"No Mom. If I eat now, I definitely won't be able to keep it down on the walk to school."

"So, Wei." Rachel began as they shut the door, well out of the earshot of her mother. "Do you want us to begin with trying to convince you that these girls are magical and have come from another world where Phoebe and Ona just got to through a mirror? Or do you just want to skip the persuasion and believe us so that you can help us figure out how in the world we can get everything back to normal?" Wei stopped in her tracks.

"You know, forget about keeping breakfast down. I'm going to throw up now!"

* * *

"Wow! So this is your school?" Irma asked as they walked around the corner of houses and started down the front lawn to the school. 

"Yep!" Rachel answered happily. "Cradd Jr. High! You'll probably like it."

"Yeah, it's okay." Eva said, looking sidetracked. "What's best is that the high school is like right next door. All those high school boys are so fine!"

"But we don't have any classes with them." Rachel asked with a puzzled expression. "You're acting like you can just see them any time you want."

"No, but the high scholars have lunch at the same time as us. They also come and help out in the building if they are aides or something in their time off." Wei explained, starting to feel sidetracked also. She wasn't wiggling her fingers flirtily either like Eva was doing right now. Wei was too busy freaking out, and trying not to show it. They had explained what seemed like everything. Will and Irma had told of how crazy it seemed when they first got their 'powers' and fighting off some kind of monsters. Wei heard them, she saw them do unexplainable things, yet, she still could not bring herself to fully believe them. It was too hard. She somehow couldn't just throw away everything she had known about life away just to believe in some girls who seemed to have come out of nowhere, or else, somewhere that weren't here. Helping is one thing, but believing…that was a whole other story that would take Wei a long time to figure out and understand alone.

"Wei? Are you going to believe them, or what?" Rachel questioned after waving at Erika. She made a motion to say 'in class' and hurried ahead of them into the building.

"Lay off her. Wei's gonna need time to think everything through." Eva stated. Wei was grateful that at least Eva understood. Best friends really do understand every thought that goes through your head…

"Oh, cool." Will said as she looked around at all of the teenagers running into the school. "Everything is a little different, but not by much." She looked over at them before the girls walked through the doors.

"Um, so how are you going to explain us being here?" she asked suddenly. Eva and Rachel stopped mouthing a small 'o'. Wei rolled her eyes with annoyance.

"Come on, we'll think of something." Wei announced before walking fast down the hallway. She had never been late to class, and she wasn't going to start now. Wei rounded the corner and squealed after almost bumping into the principal.

"Oh! Mr. Wilson! I'm so sorry." She said apologetically. He just smiled and shrugged it off.

"No harm, unless you would have made me spill my coffee. Black spilling on black skin wouldn't make anything but a scorching hand." He joked while looking over the group curiously. If Wei wasn't in such a hurry, she would have gotten his joke. "Um, hello. I don't recognize these two ladies." Said Mr. Wilson while gesturing to Will and Irma. "Are you new?"

"Yes." Will said. "We were just visiting-"

"Me." Rachel piped up. "We're cousins. Their parents still want them to get an education so we decided to take them here." Wei looked up into his eyes.

"Is that a problem Mr. Wilson?" she asked. "They will probably only be here for a day or two, and if they're here longer-" Wei stopped briefly to see short panic travel through the two girls and continued. "We'll get their parents to tell you and sign something or whatever." Mr. Wilson still look dubious, but he just shook his head.

"Just make sure, Miss Tran, that all of this will be sorted out soon. Go to the office then and get Mrs. Britton to give you schedules with opening in our classes. What are you're names?"

"Will Vandom." Will answered automatically. Wei swore that she heard Irma cough 'Wilma' before Will turned around angrily at the precise moment that Irma gave her name.

"I'm Irma Lair." She answered. He nodded and pointed them to the office.

"You girls better get to your classes considering that the bell rings in two minutes. Rachel, you may guide your cousins through the school and to their classes, but make sure and get a pass at Mrs. Britton's. As for you two," he started, turning over to Eva and Wei. "I suggest you run."

He didn't have to tell her twice! Wei and Eva had already started bolting down the hallway.

"See you later!" Eva called out before turning into the choir/band/orchestra hallway. She's so lucky, Wei thought sourly as she started sprinting up the staircase to the second floor. Eva will only get a tardy slip if she goes into the choir room late. Now if I'm late, well, I'll be lucky if Mrs. Pattrick only gives me lines. Oh! I can't be late for English! Just as soon as she thought this, she came upon the door to her English class and opened it at the exact moment that the bell rang. Wei stared at Mrs. Pattrick hopefully. She shrugged and nodded and pointed her to her desk.

"I'm not counting you tardy, Wei. Just try to make it inside the classroom before the bell rings next time." Wei nodded and wiped some sweat off her forehead and sat down near the back corner of the room. She took out her notebook while trying to catch her breath. She was barely conscious of her grabbing her pen and started to write a quick journal entry on the topic that the teacher had written on the chalkboard. Wei paused and lifted her pen back up. Huh, she thought with surprised eyes at the chalkboard. _'Write about one thing that has made an important impact on your life' _is what she read again in her mind. Wei shivered and thought back to all of the stuff that had been happening lately. Hmm, Wei thought dryly. Would that be talking about Phoebe and Onalia leaving us to another world, or her seeing all of those people in the fire, or even maybe Will and Irma coming into this world with a bunch of strange magical powers…

The door opened and Wei looked up from her still blank paper. Will walked in nervously with a shy wave. Wei could tell that she wanted to sink into the ground, but she was still standing tall when Mrs. Pattrick curiously walked over to her.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Will smiled politely.

"Um, I'm a new student." She told her while handing the note into Mrs. Pattrick's hand. She read it quickly and nodded.

"Okay everybody. We have a new student here today, Will Vandom." She spoke softly to Will. "Well, why don't you take an empty desk and we'll have someone fill you in on our work and everything about the class, okay?" Will shrugged with a nod as Mrs. Pattrick's eyes moved across each desk in the classroom. Wei glanced to her right and noticed that the desk next to her was empty. She raised her hand.

"I'll help her." Wei called out to the great relief of Mrs. Pattrick and Will. Will hurried over and sat down with a slight shiver. Wei continued to look at her. She must feel scared about being here, Wei realized. So, if she did come from another world…well, how did she get here in the first place? Wei didn't feel like comprehending all of this magic stuff, but maybe if she believed them, just a little, she could probably help them. She did believe them on a certain note, but the rest was confusing and unbelievable. Mrs. Pattrick waved her hands for Wei to start explaining while she went on teaching. Wei took a breath and sighed before leaning in toward Will.

"I'm going to help you." She spoke softly. Will's eyes shot up.

"Really? That's great, but I'm guessing that you don't totally believe us."

"Well, it's not totally that I don't believe you, really it's not. It's the fact of what you're trying to tell me and show me that's unbelievable, it's too hard and confusing, this coming from me isn't very good but…" Will leaned in too so that no one could take part in their conversation.

"If you really are from another world or deminsion, whatever, what happened to my friends?" Wei asked.

"They would most likely be in Heatherfield where my friends are. You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Cornelia, Taranee, and Hay Lin found them like we found you. There seem to be a lot of strange coincidences going around." Will admitted glancing toward Mrs. Pattrick quickly who was working with the class on using figurative language to make writing more interesting.

"Well, Rachel said something about them going through a mirror, so you must have gone through too. The question is, _why_? Why would Phoebe and Ona and you and Irma go through that mirror?" Wei questioned. Will glanced back to stare into Wei's eyes.

"You know, I'm not so sure. The magic was calling us. It happened so quickly but…" Will dug in her pocket and took out a book receipt and handed it to Wei. Wei took it curiously and read it silently. Wei looked up with confusion.

"Chosen ones?" Will nodded.

"Yeah, that's what me and my friends are. We're Guardians who protect, well, we don't exactly protect the Veil anymore but we still defend the universe from evil." Will explained. Wei shook her head and went back to the note in her hand.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was carved into the back of the mirror that we came from." Will answered automatically.

"Elements meet their twin. Does that mean that you control elements or something?" Wei asked. Will nodded and Wei turned back to the inscription.

"A.W. to P.W., that must be Amelia Whitfield to Phoebe Whitfield." Wei said, more to herself. Will heard though and was looking up with curiousity.

"Amelia? How do you know that?"

"Well, we did a history project last year about our family trees and Phoebe had a great-great grandmother named Amelia Whitfield. I remember it totally now. They had a son, who had a son, who had Phoebe's father, who had Phoebe. But what does she have to do with any of this stuff? Ona and her were probably in the wrong place at the wrong time!" Wei exclaimed quietly.

"But I can't think that it's a coincidence." Will told her. "There has to be a reason for all of us going through different worlds but-" Will stopped talking when Wei interrupted her with a loud gasp. Her eyes bugged out and she started clutching the paper with white palms.

"What's the matter?" Will asked frantically. "What did you figure out?"

Wei shook her head with confusion. She couldn't believe it! There was no possible way! It was hard enough to believe that Will and Irma were magical, let alone this! It can't really be happening. This was just a coy to freak her out. But it would explain my fire, Rachel's hearing, and Eva's flowers. No! Wei started to feel like hitting her head on the wall to stop her horrible thoughts. They were probably true, and Wei was screaming inside her head knowing that fact. What happened to her normal life? Was it ever truly normal in the first place, or were they all just blind to everything that had happened in their lives? When had she ever started doubting herself? The last time she felt like this was when Erika, Rachel, and Ona came over to her house in third grade. When did Wei start to believe in magic? She hadn't bothered before when Will and Irma showed her their powers. But now, after understanding, she started to believe it was possible. Normal life? Nothing will ever be normal again.

Not since the day she opened her mind.

Not since she read the inscription from that magical mirror.

And understood it.

"Wei? You've got to tell me what you just figured out. This is too big a deal to keep to herself." Will said strictly. Wei gulped.

"I- I don't like this one bit but…" Will looked at her expectantly and Wei sighed with defeat.

"I think I know exactly what the inscription means. It's crazy! It's really… How can it-"

"Wei. No matter how crazy or unbelievable it seems, you have to say what the message is saying. It might be our only hope to figuring out this mystery and getting back home." Will explained. The bell rang and the students started piling out the door for their second period class. Wei started walking hurriedly away through the door, but Will was bearing down on her in the hallway. It _was_ crazy! It was just a stupid message on a mirror. It didn't mean anything or even speak the truth or of what was to happen for that matter. And besides, Wei could have understood it wrong. No, that's not possible, Wei thought dreadfully. I know what I read, and what it means. It's the fact that it might be _true_ that scares me!

"Hey!" Irma called. She ran forward with Eva and Rachel at her heals. Another girl started running up behind Rachel. Wei watched Erika's long and straight dirty blonde hair swaying gently behind her as she ran. They came up to Wei and Will and she introduced herself to Will.

"Hi, I'm Erika. You must be Will." Erika said with a big smile. Will shook her hand as Erika's brown eyes looked warm and inviting.

"Um, hi. Yeah, I'm Will."

"Rachel told me that you were visiting here. If I was visiting, I wouldn't bother going to school." Erika admitted. Will's shoulder went up.

"Um, well, parents, you know." Will answered. Erika shrugged.

"Not totally. I just live with my mom. She's finally started acting like a real mom after- well, just after a while." Wei looked back curiously at Erika and smiled when she noticed Rachel frowning at Erika. Erika seems to have a secret that Rachel is definitely determined to find out what's on her mind, Wei thought. While I now have something on my mind that I definitely want to keep secret!

"Well, I gotta get to Mrs. Pattrick's class now. It was nice to meet you both. Maybe I'll see you in another class and at lunch." Erika said with a wave goodbye. She started heading toward the door from which Wei and Will had just emerged. She stopped only a few feet from moving and looked back.

"Hey, Eva. Are you coming? I'll see you guys later okay."

"Yeah, I'm coming." Eva answered she waved at the group and started following Erika.

"You know, what's up with Phoebe?" Wei heard Erika ask Eva as Astral Phoebe walked boredly into English class. "She seems a little…off today. She isn't normally the one to drag through school. I wonder if she's feeling normal."

There was that word again.

Normal?

Not after Wei said what she knew Will was about to make her say in about…three seconds.

"Wei! You need to tell us! We need to know if anything weird is happening like a magical-"

"You guys, 'Drawn to the mirror, where the elements meet their twin' 'they must both pass through different worlds…' 'I bless my very first daughter in some generations to come'! Phoebe is her very first blood daughter! You four past through the mirror into different worlds! That means that Phoebe has a secret of some kind."

"Whoa! Confusing much?" Rachel exclaimed. "And the part about where the elements meet their twin…"

"Phoebe and Will and then Ona and Irma." Wei reasoned.

"So what exactly are you saying?" Irma asked.

"If it's saying what I think it's saying." Wei started regretfully. She sighed and thought about what she was actually saying. It was a little too late now since everyone was staring at her expectantly. Well, maybe they'll just laugh, Wei said to herself. It is kind of funny now that I think of it…

"Wei!" Will yelled. Wei sighed.

"It's saying that Phoebe, Ona, Eva, Rachel, and I, that we must have powers too." Wei cringed. She had gone and said the dumbest thing that had ever come slithering out of her mouth. No one laughed though. No one said a word. Not until Will broke the silence.

"New Chosen ones?"

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter! Another cliffy! Ha ha, well of course I love em! Nobody else is very fond of them though… Some of the really sharp people at riddles would have guessed everything, although it could have been that obvious, that's not really for me to know since I made it up! What is the ring though? Phoebe's secret? The other girls go on the journey to understanding those in chapter 10! The answers won't come until chapter 11 and 12 though. Stay tuned on my bio page for the next chapter previews and other info about the stories. You can go to my bio page now and see a preview for my next chapter of this story and the next one for 'Whispers From the Past' and you can now also see most of the bio for Erika since I have introduced her at least to this story. Bye-bye now and I hope to get a couple of reviews! 


	10. Carver Caves

Hello to you all! You know, I'm getting tired of writing these long intros when all you want to do is skip over them and read the story. Just me blabbering really so just read on ahead to the chapter you have waited for! The three Guardians, Phoebe, and Ona arrive at Carver Caves to see if this place holds a key to the mysteries revolving around these girls and the mirror….

**Chapter 10: Carver Caves**

Hay Lin's POV

Wind, blissfully swimming in the air with pure lightness and bringing sweet delight to the air Guardian. Usually…Hay Lin felt the breeze whip around her face and lifting up her skirt but then shivered. The wind was hollow and cold, maybe as a warning for them not to go near the caves. She shrugged and let out a deep breath. It doesn't matter anyway, she thought with determination. We have to go through, even if nobody in the last century has done it before. Besides, she was a Guardian, and had her best friends to help her. Well, she thought with a small pang of sadness at looking at the girls behind her. Almost…

"Thanks for the lift Peter." Cornelia said shyly with a wave of her hand. Hay Lin snapped her head to her right when she heard something from the girls and Cornelia did so too with an angry glare. Onalia started whistling and Phoebe was massaging her throat.

"Sorry. Bad cough." Phoebe said lightly. Cornelia gave a sniff and started walking near the rocks covering the mouth of the cave. Hay Lin glanced back at Taranee saying goodbye to her brother.

"Yeah, tell Mom that we have a history project about these caves and thought that it would be a perfect opportunity to really capturethe feelingif we were here." Taranee told Peter. He smiled at her slyly.

"You sure you aren't just here to try to sneak into the caves?" he asked with a grin.

"Honestly. We've come to find the secret of these caves." Taranee said innocently.

"Okay, Sis. I won't tell Mom anything." Peter said as he motioned zipping his lips and throwing away the key. Peter backed his car up and rode away. The distant sound of the tires scratching against the rocky dirt was held in Hay Lin's ears until the only thing she could hear was the wind whistling in her ear. And silence amongst the girls looking up at the cave entrance set above a few piles of rock and dirt.

"There's a bit of a climb here. Not a lot, but you want to make sure you don't slip on any rocks. That happened to Irma once and boy, did we almost get in trouble!" Hay Lin yelled while she started stepping up on the rocky trail. Everyone else nodded and stated to climb as well.

"Too bad this secret isn't about finding out how all these rocks and boulders blocked this cave." Ona called out and she started lifting herself toward it.

"Wait. Maybe it is." Phoebe said. Ona stopped and the other girls climbed over a huge boulder and then walked forward to join her.

"Maybe if we can get inside, we can find out how this got blocked and whatever else there is in there." She continued.

"Whoa!" Hay Lin exclaimed clutching her head as she neared the caves.

'_Welcome, Guardians! Enter!'_

"Did you guys hear that?" Hay Lin asked. Taranee and Cornelia nodded but Ona and Phoebe shook their heads. Hay Lin shrugged and kept walking.

"It was that voice again. Wait. There's a bit of sharp rock on the sides there so watch it while you're climbing." Hay Lin added helpfully. She hopped over a rock and grabbed the edges of another one to lift herself up onto level ground. She turned back around and held out her hand to boost Onalia above the rocks. She slipped on a smaller one with a gasp until a hand popped out of nowhere and grabbed Ona's other arm.

"We've got you." Taranee told her encouragingly. Ona stumbled into the dirt and wiped some sweat off of her face. Convinced that everyone climbed the rock piles alright, Hay Lin turned around and could now truly see all the giant boulders blocking their entrance. They were piled high, stacked and fitted so closely together, it was no wonder that no machine could lift them. Well, the machines always got broken or something when upon the cave, so Hay Lin wasn't really sure anyone had ever tried.

"It's been 100 years since anyone has been through this cave." Hay Lin reminded everyone again as they all nodded and looked around at the rocks.

"There's even a rumor that a dead body in there!" she said excitedly with a spooky chill.

"For goodness sakes, Hay Lin!" Cornelia yelled grumpily. "We need to be focusing on how to get inside, not about the mysterious history of this place or any rumors that may have reached your ears!"

Hay Lin sniffed and rolled her eyes. Then she just grinned with a thoughtful expression.

"Hmm…how to get in. How to get in…"

"It seems like things get all wacky and cuckoo around here if you don't have magic." Ona stated.

"Of course!" Taranee exclaimed. "Somebody is expecting us, knowing that we are the Guardians and have the magic to get inside."

"But, without the Heart of Candracar, how would Cornelia be able to move all of those rocks alone?" Hay Lin questioned. "Those things are too big for our powers right now."

"Well, maybe you and Cornelia could work together." Phoebe suggested. "I mean, Cornelia move the rocks while you help her lift them with air."

Hay Lin looked at Cornelia who nodded and stepped forward with her hands placed at the base of the pile. Well, it was worth a shot.

Hay Lin lifted her arms above her head and grinned when a cloud of air twirled around her playfully. Cornelia's eyes were squinted and as she focused her power, the rocks began to shift. She clenched her teeth with pain and Hay Lin directed the air to help Cornelia lift the rocks easier. It's working, Hay Lin cheered to herself after placing a couple of rocks off to the side. Now all we have to do is-

A deep crumbling and shifting in the rock interrupted Hay Lin's cheerful thoughts and Cornelia started backing up slowly until she reached Hay Lin.

"Um, I think we shouldn't have started at the bottom." Cornelia stuttered with wide eyes.

The rocks started to crack and then they all fell to the ground, hitting other rocks and tumbling over the dirt. It was an avalanche!

"We're going to die!" Onalia screamed as they all started running back to where they had just climbed. They stopped at the edge and turned around to see rocks moving past them and falling down, gathering more and more, which started to tumble into the road that Peter had just driven on.

"Oh no!" Taranee cried. Onalia screamed as a huge boulder rolled from the mouth of the cave, threateningly moving toward the girls with a dangerous speed. Hay Lin gasped and almost screamed. They couldn't run out of the way with all these other rocks tumbling to their side. They were so sunk!

"Don't you have powers?" Phoebe yelled with fear at the tumbling boulder. That was when Hay Lin composed herself. I'm the air Guardian, she exclaimed to herself. Even without Will or Irma here, we can still work some magic! So why is that stupid rock still coming for us?

Cornelia and Taranee seemed to think Phoebe was right too as they walked in front of Phoebe and Onalia, beside Hay Lin, and held out their shimmering magical arms in front of them.

"Oh, we're still going to die!" Onalia cried and Phoebe just sighed and looked up at Hay Lin with a smile.

"Oh, come on. Just trust them." She said. Hay Lin felt grateful that Phoebe trusted in the girls' magic, but there was no time for thank yous' when the boulder was about to run off of the short cliff, and take them along with it!

Hay Lin listened to the cold wind and gently made it into her own magic. Grinning excitedly, Hay Lin felt her heart well up and then she could feel and even stronger wind whirling around her body. Her arms in front of her, Hay Lin opened her eyes to see Cornelia and Taranee to have done the same thing. They had transformed. Tall and beautiful women were standing where school teenagers had been just seconds before. But without the Heart of Candracar…well, they might be able to tackle a stupid boulder with their magic, but what would happen if they encountered something horrible in the caves and they weren't strong enough to prevail?

"Ah!" Ona yelled in horror. Hay Lin, Cornelia, and Taranee thrust their magic forward before the boulder could wipe them off their feet. It stopped for a second and then toppled over near Taranee.

"Whew! Lucky we didn't panic." Ona said as an impersonation of Ron Weasley. Phoebe rolled her eyes and grinned until her eyes wandered over to the cave. Hay Lin followed her view and realized that it was open. Dust from the rocks and dirt floated in the air come out of the cave. Hay Lin looked again and noticed that Cornelia was striding up to the entrance with pure confidence. Phoebe and Ona were close behind and Taranee grabbed Hay Lin's arm and they all walked cautiously inside.

"Hello?" Hay Lin yelled, her voice echoing off of the walls with a hum. "Um, who's here? Who called for us?" Hay Lin listened to her own voice bouncing around in the cave with rhythm, but still, no answer.

"Maybe she is somewhere inside or something." Taranee offered. "Let's go in but watch our step for any sign of danger."

"Okay then." Phoebe said as they all slowly made their way through the murky cave. Hay Lin could definitely tell that this cave had been closed up for 100 years. It was all dusty and murky with a humid touch in the air. Hay Lin coughed a little. It was hard to breathe where the air wasn't very fresh, so speaking that she was all about the air.

"It's getting too dark in here." Cornelia told them. "I can't even see my feet in front of me."

"Let me take care of that." Taranee said proudly. Her hands suddenly lit up with dancing flames that she let go for light to their path. That is much better, Hay Lin admitted to herself, finally able to look ahead of where she was walking.

"Hey! There's a tunnel!" Hay Lin exclaimed while pointing excitedly at a few yards in front of them. Hay Lin ran up to it and examined it from the outside.

"Odd. Why is there steel stuff along this?" Cornelia asked.

"I don't know, but I think people would do work in here you know." Hay Lin told her looking at the wide hole. "At least before 1905. That's when the cave mysteriously caved in."

"It seems like a mystery that is just waiting to be solved then." Phoebe said brightly with a sly smile. Her green eyes were sparkling with mysterious wonder and she started to walk through the tunnel.

"I know! That's one reason why it's so cool to be here!" Hay Lin exclaimed. "I know there is somebody waiting here for us, but we're making history! Nobody has been able to experience this and be like us!"

"Yeah, just like no one else has the job to go around and fight monsters to save the world. Now move it Hay Lin! The hole isn't that big." Cornelia said annoyingly. Hay Lin stuck out her tongue and clambered into the long tunnel. They started walking for what seemed like a very long time. Did it ever end? It seemed eerily quiet and still. Hay Lin didn't really feel comfortable even breathing in this place. It was so uncomfortable and…it just made her feel weird. And woozy, and so very cold…

"Uh oh!" Hay Lin cried, realizing what was about to happen before she could see it heading right toward them! A sharp wind suddenly passed through the tunnel, it blew everybody back a couple steps and sent them all staggering and closing their eyes with pain.

'_Come! Come to me!_'

The wind stopped and the girls all fell forward toward the ground in surprise and weariness. Hay Lin shook her drowsy head. Man, that was some blow, Hay Lin thought to herself as she tried to stand back up.

"Whoa! Everyone okay?" Taranee asked. Hay Lin nodded her head but she wasn't so sure.

"Still in one piece, if that's what you mean." Onalia replied while blowing a strand of loose hair out of her face. "What was that strange wind about?"

"I don't know, but it was that voice, that woman's." Phoebe answered. She looked into the dark end of the tunnel curiously while Cornelia squinted her eyes in confusion.

"Something's wrong." Cornelia admitted. She looked up at Hay Lin with puzzlement. "I don't feel right."

"Neither do I." Taranee responded.

"Well…can you turn your fireball hands back on Taranee? It's even darker through this tunnel." Hay Lin told her. Hay Lin could barely see her friend nod her head and hold her hands cupped in front of her. Hay Lin held her breath and waited her the warmth and bright flaming light Taranee was about to give out. But…nothing?

"Uh, problem." Taranee stated in bewilderment. "Nothing's happening!"

"What!" Cornelia exclaimed. She went up to the wall and squinted her eyes in concentration.

"Did you hear me Earth? I command you to move!" Cornelia declared. Nothing shifted though, not even a handful of dirt fell to the ground. She stepped back with her mouth wide open in anger and frustration. Ona and Phoebe looked at each other with worry and Hay Lin felt her mouth get drier. If her fellow Guardians' powers weren't working…she could only expect the same thing for her.

"Air!" Hay Lin shouted with her arms above her head, eyes shut tightly. She didn't feel the joyous rush of the wind twirling around her like she normally did. She opened one eye cautiously and then let out a big defeated sigh. Their magic was gone! Poof! Disappeared!

"Our powers aren't working!" Cornelia yelled angrily. "What's happening?" Ona started looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Well, even cell phones don't work in tunnels. Maybe you'll get your connection back when we get to the other side." She joked. Hay Lin looked back toward the dark beyond ahead of her. That was, _if_ they made it to the end. They had been walking for nearly half an hour, and yet, there had been no sign of when they were going to finally climb out of this place! And who knew what kind of monster or trap could be waiting for us up there, Hay Lin thought worryingly. And without our powers here…who knew what would happen…

"Well, we have to keep going." Phoebe said. "We have to figure out if there's a way to get us all back to our proper worlds. You won't get all of your true power back anyway if Will and Irma aren't back here with you." Hay Lin nodded. She had a fair point. Hay Lin managed to put on a brief smile and lock her hands together with Phoebe and Taranee beside her.

"Let's go then! Hold hands so that we can stay together and the two on the outside can feel the walls. We'll be out of here in no time!"

"It's already been thirty minutes…" Cornelia retorted, but she faltered and took a hold of Ona's hand who was clasping Phoebe's.

"Okay! Here we go! Step one!"

Hay Lin took a step and felt once again that she was being pushed back by something. It was either something invisible blocking their way, or something very visible, but not to someone who was looking around in the dark. She hit the ground hard anyway and heard the other girls groan in pain. She started to look around and stare into the darkness without moving until her eyes adjusted without light.

Hay Lin rubbed her head and moved her now sore legs. What happened, she wondered as she glanced back to the entryway that for some reason, they weren't able to enter. Ona got back up and touched it curiously before getting bounced back and nearly hitting the wall.

"Ouch! Well, I guess it doesn't like us then." she exclaimed while rubbing her backside.

"I don't understand. How come we can't get through?" Cornelia questioned. Hay Lin thought for a moment.

"It seems like something invisible is keeping us back, like it doesn't want us to get through. And we can't use our powers-"

"Where's Phoebe?" Taranee suddenly called out. Hay Lin glanced around. Where was Phoebe? It didn't take her long to finally see her and when she did, she let out an amazed gasp.

"Phoebe! How did you get through it?" Hay Lin yelled. Phoebe shrugged like she was amazed of it herself.

"I don't know. I think I have to keep going though."

"Are you sure? You don't even have any powers." Hay Lin said reasonably. Phoebe nodded and looked behind her into the pitch black beyond.

"I'm the only one who can go. I've got to see what that secret is." And with that, she turned around and Hay Lin could protest no further before Phoebe walked out into the empty darkness.

Ooooh. Mystery for you guys to wonder about. We'll get back to the girls in the 12th chapter, and that's where it gets interesting, if it hasn't been already. Check my bio page for an update and preview of the next chap! In the next chapter, you get to learn all about the magic mirror and a mysterious Ring of Secrets. Where it all started, around a hundred years ago, with a former Guardian of the Veil. A woman named Amelia…


	11. The Magic Mirror Part One

Hi and welcome to the 11th chapter. I know it has been a month since I have updated this, but there really is a lot going on with me right now with moving and such.In this chap, you might be happy to know, you will get more answers, like the back round information about the mirror that Phoebe, Will, Ona, and Irma passed through to different worlds, and how Carver Caves got blocked and protected by magic.(Although it's mostly in the 2nd part, sorry.) It's basically based about Amelia, because she plays an important part. I have really been against doing the chaps in parts in this story like I did with 'Whispers From the Past' and like I'm planning to do at least once in 'P.o.w.e.r.' (which is starting to come along well I might add.), but there have been some problems and I can't even find the second part of the chap(don't worry because I'm sure I'll find it, or at least rewrite it or something.) I can tell that I have gotten better with detail since I first started 'Whispers' because I somehow managed to stretch the last chapter of that story to nearly 4,000 words! And I thought that would be a short one. (I was having fun going on and on until I finished it on Tuesday. And I was already planning for this chap to be a long one, so you kind of get the picture. Not like it's getting any shorter with me typing this long intro…)

**Chapter 11: The Magic Mirror Part One**

Amelia's POV

"That's so perfect!" Amelia cried. "Absolutely beautiful!"

Sarah spun around and looked at herself at the side and moved her head from side to side as to think of the right decision.

"Do you really think so?" she asked. Amelia sighed and smiled with happiness. She couldn't believe one of her best friends was actually getting married! Shy, timid and pale Sarah did look very beautiful in her dress, with her thin blonde hair pulled back and curling below her shoulders.

"My, if Amelia says it's perfect, I wouldn't try doubting her." Danielle said as she smoothed down her long and straight brown hair under her bonnet. Kiari walked over beside Amelia and looked at Sarah with pleading eyes that seemed as if she already knew the painful answer.

"Is it necessary for you to move though? You won't be here with us anymore." Kiari asked with her eyes big and blue. "We won't be together anymore."

"Well, we're not exactly going to be together whether she stays or not." Rebecca answered sadly. "I have to teach in a different city, Danielle is going back for more school, and I guess that would leave Kiari and Amelia here alone for men to sweep thee off thy feet." Rebecca laughed.

Amelia sighed and noticed that Becca was right. They really weren't going to be together anymore. She looked around at each of her friends in turn. Each of them were 21 except for Kiari who was 20 and Danielle who was 22. Rebecca was all the teacher like, with tightly curled chestnut hair and hazel eyes. She looked over at Danielle who was helping Sarah with her dress and fell onto Kiari. With short black hair and wide blue eyes, this girl was her best friend. She was lively and playful and wasn't as serious as Danielle or as quiet as Sarah. Rebecca had her different personality traits as did she. Amelia fingered her curled strawberry-blonde hair and sighed again. It seemed like everything they had gone through for the past five years was over. She went back to hearing Sarah confirm what Kiara didn't want to hear.

"Sadly, yes. Christopher wants me to move with him to be nearer to his family. His father is down with some sort of illness. It's weird how everybody is getting sick these days. And I thought it couldn't hurt, I mean, there's nothing truly keeping me here except being with you guys. And with everybody going somewhere and living their own lives, well, we don't have any more missions or anything. It is all over after all. For a long while at least, but by then, there will be new defenders."

"Huh?" Rebecca said blankly not having a clue at what she was talking about. "Speak your mind, I don' know how to understand fragments."

"She means, that nothing is truly keeping us here because we are finished with being the Guardians." Amelia explained. The room fell silent and Sarah looked back up at Amelia with sad eyes. Amelia was upset too. They had been together for so long, and then were united with a bond that kept them alive: Being the Guardians of the Veil.

Amelia closed her eyes and could remember those days. They were all sixteen the day they learned of their powers. Amelia got the Heart of Candracar and helped her and her friends become stronger while fighting off the villains of Metamoor. It was quite an achievement The five girls were always proud for defending the world as women while the men usually had all the power. Most of all though, they loved using their powers and working together as a team! Rebecca directed the water, Sarah mastered fire, Danielle moved the earth, and Kiari harnessed air. While she, Amelia, held the Heart of Candracar. It tugged in her heart deeply at the thought of the Oracle telling them that they had helped a great deal in protecting the Veil. They could live normal lives now, but they would someday live for eternity in Candracar. She didn't want her adventures to end. There must be some way to do something, even without my team here, Amelia pondered. I'm still a Guardian, even if I'm not actually guarding anything. I still have powers.

"Amelia?" Amelia looked up again and saw her friends standing in front of her. Tears were starting to form in their eyes.

"Remember, we'll always be together in Candracar." Danielle reassured her. Amelia nodded with a tight throat. She felt like if she tried to speak, she would cry then and there.

"Thee is welcome to visit anytime." Rebecca told each of them. "It's not like we're saying goodbye for forever."

"It sure feels like it." Sarah groaned. Stillness went by and Amelia felt a chocked sob. She remembered all of the battles they did together, all the magical adventures where she felt more powerful and normal than anywhere else. It would all change. Amelia had actually started to live for everything they had been doing. Now, it felt like everything was over. Everything.

"Amelia?" came the voice again. Amelia wiped away a tear that had accidentally escaped onto her cheek. She saw Kiari with tears filling up in her eyes too.

"We're all going too miss it."

They all hugged each other and cried.

Amelia's head moved upward at the birds flying overhead. She needed to think. Everywhere she went, it felt like someone was watching her, like they were trying to keep tags on her at all times so that she could never be alone. She hugged her arms tightly and bit her lip with her eyes shut tight as her feet shuffled across the rocky ground. She couldn't let it all go yet. She needed to be in her special place, the one place that only she knew about and could get into. Amelia let a soft moan escape her lips and didn't open her eyes until she stumbled into Carver Caves. Yes, she thought running straight ahead, through the tunnel and through a side entrance that nobody would normally notice. Carver Caves is the only place where I feel safe. She pushed a rock that covered up a small hole and crawled inside it.

Amelia looked around the round room once before falling to her knees and crying. She had been dead for 3 days. Amelia had gone to her funeral, but was still in shock. Realizing finally what truly happened, Amelia had to go somewhere, somewhere far away and let herself cry her heart out.

Her best friend was dead. Kiari died from Typhoid fever.

Amelia's head started to hurt after sobbing for nearly an hour. She gently wiped her wet cheeks and stared with her puffy eyes. No more tears could come from her eyes. She kept thinking back to the funeral. Once the other girls had heard, they came over and they all tried to comfort each other. They seemed to feel terrible that they hadn't seen her in four months, and then never would again for a very long time. At least they got to say goodbye the last time they saw Kiari, Amelia yelled in her head. She leaned her head up against the wall and let her mind drift away to when she last spoke to Kiari, almost a week ago...

Flashback

"Why hello there Miss leader." Kiari said weakly from her bed in the corner. Amelia hurried over and placed some tea by her and sat down on the chair that had been permanently her seat since she found out of her friend's illness. Her eyebrows furrowed together in despair over the girl's condition. Kiari's big eyes seemed so small and cold as if they had lost all of the vibrant energy they once held. She was very pale and with her hair a mess, but she still gave a small smile before shuddering and pulling the blankets up to her chin.

"Hi Kiari." Amelia said with her voice caught up in her throat. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Sorry, no." she whispered. Amelia turned her head away. She couldn't look at her because it would show that she was losing her best friend. Kiari had already lost her sense of excitement, and Amelia noticed that the air started to feel more different.

"Amelia." Amelia turned her head back and looked into the eyes that she no longer recognized. It was hard to picture...surely nothing would happen...

"You know that I'm not going to live so just listen well. Take your cry, then only think of me happily; I don't want you being sad all of your life. Start a new though. Start your life again somewhere other than here so you don't have to feel all of the things that have happened in this place. You can find a new treasure in life, Church, love, and a lot of magic no matter where you are. Are you heeding me?" Amelia nodded.

"Yes." she replied with hurt in her voice. "Why though?"

"You'll need it. I know you Amelia Renee. Everything will be good again. I promise."

"But how will it be good if you're not here? And I'll be all alone without any of the other Guardians. We've really been broken up for good." Amelia told her dully. Amelia felt a cold hand residing on top of hers. Kiari squeezed and gave another small smile.

"You're losing your spunk. It would do you good to be somewhere else. Go to a happy place where there isn't evil lurking in the shadows. Find a loophole and make a happier place. With your magic, you can do anything." Kiari responded. She started squirming under her blankets, looking very tired...and very, very sick.

"I do have reason to believe that there is no such thing." Amelia chuckled. Kiari squeezed her hand again.

"Believe me. Danielle even said that we would always be together, here or not. You'll always be there for me and I'll always be there for you." Amelia felt a tear fall down her cheek and she wiped it away. Kiari's eyes started to close and Amelia felt that it was time for her to leave for Kiari to get some rest. She was in the doorway before Kiari whispered out to her.

"Do you promise?" Amelia gazed at her and gave a sweet smile, not really knowing that would be the last time she ever saw her face.

"I promise."

End Flashback

And now, she was most likely watching over her and her friends from Candracar and right by the Oracle's side. What else could she do?

'_Take your cry, then only think of me happily. Start your life again somewhere other than here so you don't have to feel all of the things that have happened in this place. You can find a new treasure in life, Church, love, and a lot of magic no matter where you are.'_

She had to listen to Kiari. Amelia had promised, and now that Kiari had passed, it was a promise that she intended to keep. She stood up and tried to smile. It hurt, it hurt a lot but she made herself pictures Kiari spinning around swiftly in the air with the brightest smile and pure lightness in her soul. 'Think of her happily', she really could do that if she tried. I have to be strong, she told herself firmly. For Kiari... It was then that her Guardian self kicked in.

"Hmm. How will I ever start over?" she asked herself, kicking a stone across the dirt. Her eyes traveled over the small rock caved room that held all of her secret possessions. She had never felt comfortable with leaving her personal and valuable things in her house, especially since her stepfather had been robbed a year ago. So, she ended up putting her diaries since she was a little girl and throughout her Guardian years on a hand-carved shelf her grandfather made, jewelry, letters from her friends, and , of course, heirlooms that were special to her from her mother. There was her mother's ruby ring that was kept in a small jewelry box, and another masterpiece from her grandfather and passed down to his daughter, an oval and beautifully designed mirror with a crystal clear reflection. Amelia looked at herself and noticed how much a mess she seemed. She washed her face with a bit of water nearby and brushed her hair. Now that was a whole lot better. Now, she was back to the real problem.

"She wanted me to get out and have a life again, maybe a life without evil, or all this mess that has followed me throughout my life." Amelia sniffed. "I'd rather be anywhere else in this world-no. I'd rather be anywhere but this world but I-" She paused and her face lit up slowly as an idea started forming in her head.

"Maybe...maybe I don't have to stay here." she whispered slowly as if daring not to believe it. She started to feel curious at what had already taken over everything else in her mind. The Oracle was always there to help them, but never gave them any more answers on what was truly out there. Sure, they had gone to a couple of different worlds to protect the Veil, but what if there was another time out there, another dimension out in the universe with many more worlds...

"There could be some way to get out there. I can't stand staying in Hetherfield. The only things here are all of my things in these caves. But how can I go out into the universe? The Heart will help, of course, but how?"

'_Go to a happy place where there isn't evil lurking in the shadows. Find a loophole and make a happier place. With your magic, you can do anything.'_

Amelia closed her eyes and tightened her fist. Kiari was right. She _could_ do anything. She was the powerful Guardian of the Veil, the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. She could make something happen if she wanted it badly enough. And she really wanted this. Kiari wanted it for her.

Her hand felt warm and pulsated with light. She opened her eyes and saw the Heart of Candracar hovering in front of herIt bobbled in the air for a few seconds and then started moving away from her.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she called out. She walked forward hurriedly to catch up with the flying crystal. It was hanging in the air over her mother's mirror and seemed to be trying to tell her something.

"What, the mirror?" Amelia looked from the Heart, to the mirror, and back again to the Heart. It seemed crazy. It made sense, having a mirror as a passageway through different worlds, but it wouldn't really work. Would it, Amelia thought, walking up until she was directly in front of the mirror. I have never doubted the Heart of Candracar though. I'm not going to start now. The Heart flew back into her palm and Amelia stared at it with a zing of happiness and anxiety.

"Now, lets see what you can do Heart of Candracar!" Amelia clung to the crystal and held it out in front of her and the mirror. She closed her eyes calmly and focused on letting all of her energy, and the powers of her friends, to unite within the Heart with absolute power. She opened her determined eyes and smiled. She pushed the magic with tremendous force. The ground shook and Amelia almost lost her balance and concentration as rocks and dirt started flying everywhere. She could only think of making the gateway. It had to work.

She gasped and grinned when the dust finally settled and she could see what was in front of herThe mirror was swirling with blue magic and a strange wind blew past her hair. She breathed in deeply, bid goodbye in her heart and stepped through.

There were too many colors and shapes passing her. Amelia twisted and turned as she fell through darkness. Dizziness started to overcome her until she at last felt herself hit soft grass. She lifted her head and her mouth dropped open in shock. It was...just like Earth. Had she made a wrong turn and gone somewhere else outside of Heatherfield? But, the color, the air...everything felt so different, like she had just stepped into real life.

"Hmm. Strange. Well, I guess I really made it! I can't believe I did it! Now, I need to close this thing before anyone else around here noticing. Amelia looked out from behind some bushes and looked back at the mirror. She brought the Heart out again in front of her.

"Heart of Candracar." she said. "Close this-huh?" Amelia jumped back in surprise as the Heart turned scarlet and started spinning and quivering until it started running itself into the mirror.

"Goodness!" Amelia cried before snatching the crystal. "I wonder what that was all about." Amelia realized with panic that if the Heart of Candracar couldn't close the mirror, what bad things would leak here?

"No. This might just be the kind of place Kiari was talking about. I need something to close the mirror and open it again whenever I please. That way, nobody here will ever be harmed by darkness traveling between worlds." Her thoughts automatically went back to Carver Caves and she felt another pang at what she was leaving behind. She was leaving her home and her very favorite place with all of her special things. What about her diary, her friends' letters, her mother's ring...

"Wait a second! The ring! Of course. That will be perfect." Amelia closed her eyes and stepped back through the mirror, spinning inside the strange darkness again until her feet landed back where she had been minutes before. She ran and hurried to gather the letters and her recent diary. Amelia stopped at the jewelry box and gently lifted the ring out and placed it on her finger.

"Now, for the final touch." the ring was caught up in a whirl of magic as she closed her eyes and touched the Heat of Candracar to her finger. A warm and powerful feeling surrounded it and its ruby color sparkled brightly before itsettled down again.Taking a deep breath and setting her determined face forward,Amelia beared her feelings of her old lifeto walk through the mirror to the new world, where she would never look back again.

* * *

Okay, so I know that there should be more(and there really would be if my floppy disk hadn't have screwed up...not to mention my brother's computer.) I will get the 2nd part up whenever we have these things unpacked and I can find that file on that stupid computer. I'm sorry if I dissaponted anybody, but at least be happy that I didn't wait another week or so to post the whole chap! See you guys soon and review if you are kind!


	12. The Magic Mirror Part Two

Alrighty then, on to part 2 of the 11th chap.

**Chapter 11: The Magic Mirror Part One**

Still Amelia's POV

Amelia was very grateful as she made it through the mirror and landed gracefully on the grass with her feet instead of hurtling toward the ground painfully. Taking a deep breath, she turned around and faced the mirror, hoping for everything to work as she planned. Amelia held her hand out and looked at the ring. Uh, she started to wonder. What am I supposed to do? Her shoulders slumped with weariness and she just kept thinking of what she really wanted. Amelia wanted this place to be a peaceful world without evil ever getting the chance to intrude. She wanted to fulfill Kiari's promise and start her life over without all the trouble that had recently been part of their lives. She wanted to close the mirror…

"So, where have _you_ gone to."

Wait a second! Amelia knew that voice! Her eyes flapped open and she gasped with an unbelievable expression on her face.

Cedric was standing on the other side of the mirror.

"Hmm, it looks like Phobos was right. He thought you would try to do something like this. It pains me, but I have to give my compliments on your fine work. Now Phobos has another world he can gain!" Amelia became angry with Cedric's words. She didn't even know anybody in this strange, new world, but she wouldn't leave a soul in the hands of Phobos willingly.

"Well, he might have to wait a long time considering that this thing is about to close!" Amelia cried. Cedric roared and was trying t charge through the mirror, but its frame was getting smaller and wouldn't let him through. Amelia gazed in amazement at the ring swirling with colors, more specifically the five colors she had become very familiar with, that were shooting straight toward the mirror which continuely shrunk until it was almost gone.

"We will get through! And when that time comes, the Heart of Candracar and the universe will be in Phobos's power!" Amelia heard Cedric growl before the mirror disappeared with a small pop. Amelia blinked, thinking silently through all of what had happened. She was safe; she was free! Amelia put on a sly smile and silently creeped out from behind the bushes. She smiled as she walked along a road. There were many people shopping and chatting with their own smiles on their faces. Boys ran around kicking balls and getting in the mud, much to the distress of their parents, while girls girls were clean and playing make-believe games with their rag dolls. Amelia listened closely to their conversations as she walked by and stopped for a second for a deep breath of the cool air. This place, Amelia thought dreamily. It's almost like Heatherfield, except, I don't feel all of the terror that has traveled with me practically all of my life. She looked up and stopped her daydreaming at a little girl's cry.

"My doll! Ben stole my doll!" a little girl with long, blonde hair cried. Amelia saw the boy running away from her with a doll with red hair and a blue dress clutched in his hands. As he ran by, Amelia expertly snatched it away from Ben and handed it to the girl.

"I think this belongs to you." She said as she placed it in the child's arms. The girl nodded shyly.

"Thank you miss."

She ran away hugging the doll while the boy scowled. Besides the mean boy, there didn't seem to be any sign of evil here. It was as if Meridian hadn't even touched this place, or even heard of it. Well, she thought guiltily with her hands in her pockets as she moved quietly alongside the road once more. That is, until Cedric saw me crossing through the mirror. There was no doubt that he would inform Prince Phobos, who would wait eagerly for Amelia to open the mirror again in his thirst for power and control. Amelia's lips tightened. That was it. She couldn't ever leave without putting this world in danger somehow. There was no turning back, and Amelia knew it.

"Hey! Watch out!" Amelia spun around and saw a barreling wagon right in front of her. Her eyes opened wide with fear before she instantly made a quick decision to move. Before she could react, however, a man slammed into her side, sending them both tumbling in the dirt.

"You really have to be careful with the road around here." The man said as he stood up and started brushing his arms. Amelia shook her dress and stood up just as quickly.

"I could have done without the hard fall into the dirt." She retorted. He looked at her with a startled expression.

"I just saved your life! Don't I get any respect for that?" he asked with a confused look.

"What do you want? A hero's acclaim? For your information, I would have moved." Said Amelia stubbornly. The guy looked appalled at her statement but then cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm sorry that I helped you, even if I'm sure you would have moved at the very last moment." He said politely. Amelia would have thought he was mocking her if it weren't for his apologetic and politeness expressed in his voice. She moved over to her right and she could actually see him without being blinded by light. The man was tall with pants and boots. He had curly black hair and hazel green eyes, and Amelia actually found herself blushing.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Henry Whitfield." He told her with a slight bow. Amelia turned her head slightly as if not daring to believe he was being a gentleman to her and then held out her hand.

"Amelia Beckley." Henry bent down and gave her hand a small kiss.

"Well, I hope, Miss. Beckley, that you have a nice evening." He tipped his hat formally and started walking. Amelia watched him curiously as he walked. She started to remember all of the things Becca and Danielle used to say about boys, right before they had all become Guardians of the Veil. '_If he looks back, he's interested._' Please look back, Amelia willed silently. Henry reached the end of the crossing, and sure enough, he glanced back with a smile. Her eyes opened wide and she actually grinned to herself before taking off in a sprint.

"Wait! Wait!" she called out. He turned around as she caught back up with him.

"I, I'm new here. I don't, really know anything about-it's all these new places-"

"Oh calm down. It can't be that different from where you came. The earth won't change as drastically as you are acting like it has unless you are from a different planet." Henry joked.

"Uh, funny you should mention that." Amelia said, running a hand through her hair.

"Tell you what. I'll tell you all you need to know about around here if you accompany me on the walk." Amelia looked to the side with a shy smile and then turned back to him.

"I would love that, Mr. Henry Whitfield."

(5 Years Later…)

_Dear Diary, Friday, December 19, 1905_

_I have a feeling that this is the last time I will ever write in this diary. I will entrust my will in this book, although I already wrote it separately because I don't want just anyone to read this and know that I am, was magical. I have already told Henry because I cannot bare having to lie to him about a great part of me. Of course, he was quite astonished, but he gave his usual understanding smile and got over it. Could I have met a better man to spend my life with? These past five years have meant so much to me, it's hard to put in words the feeling of freedom and blissful happiness I have spent in this world with my new friends and family. I am very ill and I expect that these are some of my last moments alive. I have some things to do before I pass on though, and one of the first is to make sure I know that that mirror will be passed on in the family. I think Henry has explained why I have to go from here to James and John, but not about how I was going. When I pass back to Heatherfield, I must be very careful and wait until the Oracle makes me become permanently a part of the Council. I know I have a lot of explaining to do to everyone, but I hope they understand. The Heart of Candracar is humming with happiness as it knows that it is going back home, where a new keeper will be appointed soon. I have had the idea of Guardians in this world lingering in my head for quite some time now. The Oracle may not agree, but it's not fair for parts of the universe to be protected while the others are left vulnerable if evil inflicts. He may suggest that I pass the mirror to Guardians of new generations, but I have made it clear that I only want someone of my own blood in control it. It is their right and I know I can trust a girl in my family line to protect it. I just have to make the Oracle understand everything. This diary will only be able to be opened from whoever will wear my mother's ring. I will return to Carver Caves before my journey to Candracar. That is the place where I could be alone and enjoy all of my memories in Heatherfield. I will say goodbye now and I send my love to Henry, James, John, Danielle, Becca, Sarah, and all of the other people I have met who have touched my heart. To the protector of the magic mirror, do be careful and explore beyond the limits of your imagination to surpass the moon and stars. I can't wait to reunite with Kiari in Candracar. I'm finally going home._

Amelia leaned back on her pillows with a heavy heart. Henry would be back any moment with the children. Her lip trembled at saying goodbye. Would four and a half year old James and three year old John even understand that I am leaving them at such a young age? I wish I could stay longer, but I guess can't postpone my duty any longer. Amelia looked up as Henry led the two boys in. She tried to smile for their benefit as much as hers. They ran over and knelt down next to her while Henry stood gloomily in the doorway.

"Mommy, where are you going? Will you come back with presents?" John asked. Amelia bit her lip and stroked his cheek gently.

"No sweetie. I won't be coming back."

"Why do you have to go? You can't leave us. Who will take care of us?" James questioned with tears in his eyes. Amelia felt her own tears coming out in the corners of her eyes.

"Your father will. I will watch you from the stars. Remember as you say your prayers at night and look out the window, that the brightest star is me smiling down at you. Even during the day when you can't see the stars shining brightly, you will know that I'm always there helping you." John started crying openly now and she reached her hand out to wipe his tears away. John grabbed her hand and lifted it to his cheek.

"Mommy," he started. "Your hands are so cold." Amelia pulled her hand back and started rubbing her palm, sidetracked. Her eyes moved up in front of her, behind the foot of her bed. The mirror was gleaming and Amelia was sure she saw a memory of hers flash by it before it was gone.

"See that mirror boys? That mirror and this diary are very, very special to me. Please, as a last favor, promise me that you will take care of it and pass it along through the family so that it always stays with us. Will you promise?"

"Yes mam."

"We promise." The two boys threw their arms around her tightly and she held on tight as if not daring to let go. It is the worst feeling in the world to let your kids go.

"James, John, I need to speak to your mother now." Henry whispered. They both released their grips and looked up at their mother sadly before leaving the room.

Watching them go was the hardest thing for Amelia and she started bawling as Henry ran over and held her tightly.

"I can't do it. I'd rather stay here with you!" she cried. Henry rocked her back and forth like she was a wailing baby.

"No, you must go. You will be able to help people now, like you used to. You are going to leave us soon anyway. Don't you want to see your best friend?" Amelia stopped crying, but she could feel her face sticky from her tears.

"I know you're right. But I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be sure to look for the brightest star every night before I go to sleep." He told her with a small smile. Amelia could still see past his eyes into the hurt he was truly feeling. But if he really wanted her to, she would do it.

Henry helped her get out of the bed and onto her feet. She wobbled a little, but then was able to slowly walk forward with him holding her arms. He stopped and looked at her expectantly. Right, she thought, holding her fist out. The ruby ring sparkled on her finger and then pulsated with magic. Five colors started swirling around and shot at the mirror with pure force and power. The mirror started swirling with blue magic and Amelia turned back to her husband.

"Henry, I-" he came down and gave her a kiss on the lips. He pulled back and she looked at him hopefully.

"Go." He told her firmly. She nodded and was about to step forward. Amelia took one last look at what she was leaving behind and stepped through the mirror, back to the place where she swore to never look back again.

Her feet touched the rocky ground of a place that she had known well. Reaching out to where she remembered her candle to be, Amelia quickly lit it and set the candle down. The light shone around the small room and she sighed as she looked at all of her possessions she left behind.

"I'm back." She whispered.

"Well, it's about time."

Amelia blinked and turned around slowly with a moan. Of course Cedric would be there! Nothing ever went smoothly.

"See, this is why I left." She muttered. Amelia noticed Cedric glancing back at the mirror and edging closer to it.

"So, why did you come back?" he asked. Amelia knew he was trying to distract her.

"That's really none of your business." She snapped. Her feet stumbled again and she grabbed a hold of the wall to keep her balance. Cedric looked her up and down and then started to laugh.

"You're ill! You came back here so you could go up to Candracar! Well, that should make this easier." He charged forward and Amelia barely had time to spin around and hold out her hand. The magic mirror got smaller and smaller before it disappeared as Cedric past right through it and slammed into the wall. He shook his scaly head and bared his teeth angrily.

"What's wrong Cedric? Did I beat you again?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Open it now, or you may go up to Candracar sooner than you think."

"The sooner, the better. That way there will be no one able to open the mirror!" she exclaimed. "Nobody," she started while bringing the Heart of Candracar again and putting it close to the ring. It zapped it with magic and she continued.

"Nobody but my own family line can pry this ring off of my finger!" Cedric got up and slithered forward to attack, but Amelia gathered all the energy she could muster and threw it at Cedric. He flew past the room and even past a very long passageway until he landed with a thud on the wall.

Amelia fell down to her knees breathing heavily. She was very dizzy and could feel all of her energy draining from her. The sharpness of her vision started to fade and the caves started spinning. The Heart of Candracar started throbbing in her hand faster. Her own heart started beating slower…

Amelia opened her eyes to the familiar sight of Candracar. Everything was sparkling and glowing, just like it always had. It had seemed like a very long time since she had once walked up here asking the Oracle for answers. Yes, a very long time…

"Amelia?"

Amelia opened her eyes again and saw Kiari's black hair tied back and her eyes sparkling brightly, just like they always had. Her face was mixed with relief and happiness.

"You're here! We didn't know what happened to you! But I told the Council that you had to find another place to be free from your heartache." Her eyes shifted to the side. "They were really mad at me. They couldn't see you or anything. It was horrible because some didn't know what even became of the Heart."

"Well I'm here now. There should be no more need for worrying." Amelia announced strongly. She strode over to Kiari and then they hugged each other. She had waited five years to see those blue eyes look at her like that. They pulled away and sighed before walking toward where the Council would be sitting.

"I'm telling you, we need new Guardians!"

"Cedric has gone back to Heatherfield! What if he causes more trouble to Earth?"

"Forget Cedric, what would Phobos do?"

"Oracle, what are we supposed to do? Without the Heart of Candracar-" Amelia thought it was time to make her grand entrance. She walked in with Kiari by her side the whole time.

"Who is that?"

"Is that-_Amelia_?" Amelia cleared her throat.

"Yes. I'm back. I will not say that I'm sorry for leaving, but I am terribly sorry for leaving without consulting the council first." Amelia nodded in the direction of a lot of the Council. She spotted the Oracle and Tibor walking toward her. Amelia held her breath as the Oracle put a hand on her shoulder.

"Welcome back. Come with me Amelia, Kiari, Tibor." The Oracle said. Luba strode toward them and the Oracle looked back.

"I suppose you should come too, Luba." He said. Amelia and Kiari gave each other sidelong glances and then continued walking behind Tibor and the Oracle. They finally reached a space where no one could pry on them and Amelia stopped.

"You might have been wanting this, Oracle." Amelia summoned the Heart of Candracar and slowly handed it to the Oracle. Every second that she moved her arm forward felt like she was giving away a part of herself. It hurt so much.

"Thank you Amelia." He said kindly. "Now, we don't really need to know of what became of you because you are standing here now, and we know about the ring, Cedric, and the mirror. What we need to figure out is what to do now." Amelia was startled. This wasn't what she was expecting at all. She was ready to tell of exactly what happened to her, but the Oracle didn't need to know that. They all stood there in silence before the Oracle spoke again.

"I know you have something on your mind Amelia. What is it that bothers you." He spoke so smoothly and softly, Amelia felt it wrong to not say anything.

"Well, I was thinking of Cedric, and of how he might someday actually be able to get through the mirror and let Phobos obtain that world and many others."

"Get to the point." Luba said bordley. Kiari scowled behind her.

"I think that we should make new Guardians to protect the world I ventured off into and the rest of the worlds the Guardians of Heatherfield can't venture by using my mirror." She finally admitted.

"Why can't we just anoint new Guardians and then give them the mirror?" Tibor asked. Amelia rubbed her shoe around in a circle shyly.

"Uh, maybe because I made it so no one who isn't in my family line could take the ring off of my finger." Amelia told them with her face glowing red.

"So what you are basically asking," Luba started with a roll of her eyes. "Is for someone in your family to be a Guardian and protect your wonderful world."

"Well, I never really thought of it that way, but that will do." Amelia answered thoughtfully.

"Well of course you-" The Oracle held out a hand to silence Luba.

"I see Amelia's point in having more Guardians. Phobos might have his servants positioned by the caves in any sign of it opening. But, Meridian hasn't effected that world yet. If, and only if, evil passes through that mirror, new Guardians will be ready to serve their role." The Oracle had spoken, and Luba and Amelia nodded.

"But, even if their will never be Guardians, I would still like one of my daughters to be the protector of the mirror and wear the ring. There is only so much my boys can do without it."

"Hmm," The Oracle closed his eyes thoughtfully. "It would be her right. That I agree to." Amelia felt herself smiling in happiness. That is, until Luba interfered again.

"But how, might I add, would any child of yours get the ring when they are in that other world, while your body is lying in the caves of Heatherfield." Luba asked with a false sweet voice. Amelia felt like she had been hit by a brick, and then swallowed it.

"Yes, how would that be so?" Tibor wondered. Kiari suddenly stepped forward. She had been so quiet, that Amelia had barely remembered that she was there.

"May I suggest something Oracle? Even though you may not agree?" she asked with a _real_ sweet voice.

"You may." He gave his permission with a nod.

"Maybe, when there is a Keeper of the Heart of Candracar living at the same time as Amelia's first girl, the Keeper could use the Heart of Candracar to help open the mirror and they could switch worlds shortly for the girl to retrieve Amelia's ring." Amelia looked up hopefully, but the Oracle was shaking his head.

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do that."

"But Oracle, what else can we do? The Keeper is someone of strong value and can stay in my world for a short period of time. We need to have this secured and safe, otherwise, we never know if Phobos can somehow figure his way past my magic and have a doorway to worlds that he would control. What do we have to lose?" Amelia asked. He closed his eyes again and started to think. Kiari moved over to Amelia and held her hand, giving her hope. The Oracle sighed and opened his eyes.

"It will be done."

"No Oracle! You can't do that. And you can't let more Guardians be appointed when we can't even watch them-"

"There might not even be new Guardians." He explained. "Amelia has the right to give her gift to anyone she chooses." Luba pursed her lips while Amelia nodded again. The Oracle blew some magic around and their agreement settled in the air.

It was a pact.

The Oracle and Tibor walked back to the Council. Luba walked by Amelia and whispered in her ear.

"I know you. No interfering. I will be watching you. Don't even think that you can say anything to anybody without me knowing." She took a glance at Kiari and then walked after them toward the Council. Amelia felt angry. She didn't want Luba to watch her like a hawk just so her wishes wouldn't come true! Who did she think she was? Well, Amelia thought with a breath of frustration. I'm going to make her eat her words. I can interfere and help the girl, right under her very nose!

"I'll see you later Kiari, okay." She said as she started walking away.

"Oh, it's okay. I have to join them now anyway. Amelia heard her shuffling back into the hall and Amelia sniffed again. She could send something for the girl to read and understand. Maybe in her diary. Wait, she thought again with her hopes sinking. Only someone can open it if they have my ring. This is my only chance, while Luba isn't looking! There _must_ be new Guardians to protect the world that I love so much! My first daughter _will _be the protector of my ring and mirror! And I _will_ find a way to send a message to her. Somehow…

Amelia looked aback in the directionLuba took angrily and then stormed away into another room. A peaceful room where there was no one to bother her in her own personal mission. She was going to make sure that there were Guardians in the world she had found and loved so much! Whether it be her own granddaughter, or some other unprepared girls. She was going to make it happen! And she was going to leave her message for that girl to read it and understand what she was giving to her, why everything was going to happen in a certain way. The Oracle announced his decision that the future keeper of the Heart of Candracar and her future daughter could switch worlds so that the girl could retrieve the Ring of Secrets, a magical heirloom that would be hers and hers alone. The Oracle said that Guardians for that world, her world, weren't to be chosen unless evil passed through the mirror. Well, Amelia thought dryly. Nothing is going to stop Phobos from getting all the power he can obtain! This world is destined to be doomed!

"Unless my message is clear." Amelia said. She wrote something down and unleashed her magic on her words.

"Let these words be etched on the mirror. When she sees them, she'll know!" she cried. Amelia thought again with a worried expression. At least I hope she does. If evil somehow does leak through the glass...the fate of the world depends on it.

* * *

Well, I just have to say that I'm sorry it took so long to bring up this chapter. The Internet is still down at my Mom's, which is where I am during the week. Believe me, I've had this chapter done for over a month now, along with chapter 12, which will come within this week (I mean it this time because I have figured out how to work this cd thing with my chaps). I just finished the first chap of P.o.w.e.r. two days ago and I'll go post that nowas well. Thanks for anybody who can put up with this cause I can normally update my fics without any problem and I'm so sorry for the wait. I still like reviews though! 


	13. The Ring of Secrets

Well, it's about time I can just sit down and write! I never really knew how much relaxing time I had during the summer until I started school. I'm even busy on the weekends! Thankfully, you will get some answers in this chap, and of course, a surprise ending. Alright now, let's get to the 12th chapter!

C**hapter 12: The Ring of Secrets**

Phoebe's POV

Phoebe narrowed her eyes in hope of seeing anything but darkness. She held out her arms to start feeling her way with the help of the walls. It was too quiet here. Phoebe felt very alone in the dark and cold without Taranee's helpful fire to let her see, or Hay Lin's cheerfulness and knowledge about the caves, or Cornelia's firm attitude and calm reasoning that would help them solve this mystery. Most of all, Phoebe wished her best friend, Onalia, was walking in the dark blindly with her. She probably would crack a couple of jokes and talk about how cool it was being in Heatherfield to get Phoebe's mind off what she really was thinking of.

She was thinking of a monster popping out around the corner and tearing her bits to bits. She could probably fall through a hole in the ground and never get out. Many things could happen to you in the dark, especially when you're alone.

"And if anything happened to me," Phoebe whispered to herself. "Not even the Guardians could get me out. They couldn't get past the end of the tunnel. Only I could…"

Her voice trailed away and got lost in her head. How _was_ I the only one to get through, she thought to herself. Her left hand suddenly went sideways and she turned to her left slowly and continued taking baby-steps alongside the rocky wall. I just kept walking, I looked back, and all of them were lying down, wiped out from a blow that didn't even hurt me.

"Maybe, I stepped through before that thing was activated and bounced everyone back." She said. The thought left her when she actually remembered Hay Lin stepping before her and then Ona's hand slipping away from Phoebe as everyone but her went flying. Phoebe understood if it was Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee to go through to continue the journey through the caves. They were the ones with powers after all and could help whoever needed them so badly. And if she and Onalia went through, it could be another mirror trick thing where they'd go flying through another world, hopefully going home.

'_To me…'_

Phoebe gasped quickly and looked in all directions, which didn't help much considering she was as blind as a bat. She shivered again and pursed her lips together.

"That voice. Maybe that's why I came through. I was the first one to keep hearing it." Her feet seemed to be moving steadily forward and her eyes widened in curiosity.

"I'm going to find out who that is. That's why I came here alone. I have to understand what the heck has happened to Will, Irma, Ona, and me." She walked along the wall and turned again.

"It's the same voice that told us to go to Carver Caves." She told herself.

Phoebe walked more confidently and bravely.

"It's the same voice that has been leading us in this place."

She closed her eyes quickly until her hand was trying to hang onto nothing in the air.

It's the voice that told me to go through the mirror.

Phoebe couldn't say that last bit out loud because she was so surprised at the sudden end of the wall. A rock leaned against the wall at a weird angle. She pushed it to the side a bit and wassurprised as dusty air forced itself out and caused her to start coughing.

"Wow. There's a room in here." Phoebe told herself. She pushed herself through the small hole and squinted in the dark.

"I wonder if there's a light. It should be around here somewehere." Phoebe walked around the edges of the walls and bumped into a stand. She felt her hands around it and found that a candle sat on it.

_'Come to me.'_

Phoebe stood up straight and looked around blindly. Her muscles tensed and fear ran through her body quickly. She didn't like the feeling of being all alone in the dark where she couldn't see who was talking to her.

"What? What are you wanting me for?" Phoebe's ears adjusted to the quiet stillness. Except the stillness suddenly contained small poundings on the floor. Somebody is walking towards me, Phoebe thought in panic. The feet kept getting closer and Phoebe bent down for something to help her.

"A lighter, matches..." Phoebe said frantically. Matchescame into her graspwhen she slid her hand to the left and she fumbled for one while the gentle 'plop plops' got nearer and louder. She started striking the match hurriedly with the strange feeling that something was going to grab her.

"Come on!" she urged with panic. The match finally lit the candle with flame and Phoebe spun around. The footsteps had stopped, leaving only a draft of wind blowing around the room. Phoebe directed the candle to see the whole room. Her heart felt like it had stopped and Phoebe actually thought that she should have listened to Hay Lin as she gasped with surprise and fear. At the far edge of the room, perfectly straight and undisturbed was a full human skeleton.

"Oh. My. God." Phoebe breathed. Her eyes were transfixed on the skeleton. She was speechless and didn't dare moving. Her mind seemed oddly blank but her arms and legs seemed to have broken out of the trance. She placed down the candle and the room did seem a bit brighter. Slowly and cautiously, Phoebe moved across the small room until she was in front of the skeleton. She took a deep breath and leaned down on her knees.

The skeleton looked to Phoebe like it used to be a girl. A few wisps of hair were stuck to the scalp and scraps of fabric were hanging off the body. Phoebe looked into the empty eye sockets. She could just imagine eyes looking back at her with life, but now they seemed so, empty…

Something flashed in the corner of her eye. Phoebe's eyes immediately swayed to the skeleton's bony finger of its hand that was lying with purpose on the chest. On it was a beautiful ring with a small and oval shaped glistening ruby that was sparkling in the candle light. Phoebe moved her head to the side curiously.

"I wonder what happened to her. How did she die?" asked Phoebe. "Who _was_ she?" She moved her finger forward.

"This ring…" Her finger touched the ruby surface. She looked back at the empty eyes and gently slid the ring off and into her own hand. She started to back away to examine it until suddenly, the skeleton's other hand reached out and grabbed her arm with the hand clutching the ring.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Phoebe screamed. She jumped back and started backing away toward the hole. After coming into Heatherfield and seeing the Guardians do magic, yeah, she could deal with that. Having a skeleton that was very dead five seconds ago suddenly grab your arm and start standing up with fragile legs that shouldn't even be able to stand up? Ha! In her dreams was she going to just sit there and have tea and cookies with a zombie!

"I'm so out of here!" She yelled. She turned around quickly. Phoebe was majorly freaked!

"Wait Phoebe!"

Phoebe stopped. That voice, she thought. It sounds so desperate, and familiar. She slowly turned around to look at the thing standing before her. The skeleton was surrounded by a golden light and Phoebe stared in awe as it started to fill up in the shape of a body that once must have stood in that very spot some hundred years ago. Blue eyes came out of the light and stared at Phoebe with care. Strawberry blonde hair tumbled below her shoulders and down her back and a long white gown swished by the woman's feet. A warm smile formed on her lips until she opened them to make a sound.

"Phoebe?" The woman stepped forward and the golden light started to disappear. "Don't be afraid. It was I who called you." She explained.

Phoebe wanted to scream that there was no reason why she shouldn't be afraid, but the woman felt comforting to her and honest. Phoebe moved back a little to the middle of the room.

"Who are you?" she asked. The woman smiled as if waiting a long time to finally reveal herself.

"I'm Amelia, my dear Phoebe. Amelia Renee Whitfield."

"Hang on. Whitfield? Are you related to me or something?" Phoebe stuttered lamely. Phoebe let the disbelief of Amelia appearing calm down to mere curiosity. The grin on Amelia's face answered her question.

"Why of course! I am your great, great-grandmother. Now, I am guessing that you have a lot of questions on what has been happening to you and your friends, but we must make it quick. I can't let Luba find out what I'm doing, by talking to you."

"Luba! How do you know Luba? Wait a second. If you are related to me, how are you connected here, but you must have been, um, are you in Candracar?" Phoebe blurted out so many questions at one time; she thought it would be a wonder Amelia understood a word of it at all.

"Calm down! You always were the curious one." She beckoned Phoebe closer and Phoebe moved again. "Yes, I am in Candracar now. Yes, I do know Luba, as much as I wouldn't want to, that witch." Phoebe smiled up at her great, great-grandmother and laughed to herself. Of course someone in her own family wouldn't like Luba. Phoebe didn't like her herself in the books.

Then it all really hit her. She really did want answers, real answers to what happened to them that rainy day in the bookstore. How, _why_ did they go through that mirror and switch places with Will and Irma? Now staring at Amelia just standing there, willingly there to give her answers seemed unbelievable.

"So, how are _you _in Candracar?" Phoebe questioned. Taking a deep breath, Amelia opened her mouth to speak.

"That's a long story and I can't give you many details because there are more important matters to settle. I'll just come out and say it. I was a Guardian a very long time ago, here in Heatherfield. I was the keeper of the Heart of Candracar and worked with my best friends, Kiari, Rebecca, Danielle, and Sarah to protect the universe from Prince Phobos's evil."

Phoebe's mouth dropped open. She was a Guardian! _And _she was the keeper of the Heart of Candracar? My gosh, Phoebe thought with a slight headache. I don't understand what's happening here. She turned her focus back on Amelia.

"We worked well for years until we finally got a break from our Guardian duties. We each went our own separate ways, never to be the team we were ever again. And then, something terrible happened. My best friend, Kiari, fell ill."

Amelia glanced at Phoebe quickly. She gave a sympathetic nod for her to continue the story.

"Before she passed away, she made me promise that I'd find a better place. A place where I could live a happy life and get away from all of my hurt and sorrow and start again with a new hope. Aworld with no evil jumping through portals to harm everyone. Do you know what that place was Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked down for a second and responded.

"It was our world, wasn't it? It's Earth, almost exactly like here." Amelia nodded.

"I was so amazed at all the similarities. And yet, all the differences. I was in a new world where I could love and have children with many friends and neighbors. Even if Phobos has heard of this new world, he has never been able to reach it. I have made sure of that."

"But how-"

"Have you been wondering what brought you here? About how that mirror that transferred you and Onalia to Heatherfield and Will and Irma to our world?" Amelia asked with her eyebrows raised.

Phoebe stopped right there. That was exactly what had been bothering her this entire time! She hadn't truly been able to enjoy herself here with that little mystery nagging her in the back of her head. She was very eager to hear the explanation.

"Yes! Why us and them? Why that day? Why is all of this strange stuff happening to each of us? And what, is that mirror?"

"Well that mirror, it was I who made it. Made it a magical doorway between worlds anyway. I used the Heart of Candracar and I actually made a split in the universe. I passed through it and fell into the grass of a whoole new world. That's when things became troubling."

"How?" Phoebe asked.

"I couldn't close the mirror! The Heart of Candracar turned all scarlet and started banging into the mirror as if to go back through it. I realize now that that Heart wasn't meant to be in that world since you can'tjourney to Candracar from there. While I was there, the Oracle actually couldn't watch me and keep track of me since I was in a part of the universe completely beyond his reach. His only faith was that I would return to Heatherfield sometime before dying to reunite with the Council."

"Wait. What do you mean _that_ Heart." Phoebe blurted out. Amelia either didn't hear her or was ignoring her since she went on with her story.

"Since I couldn't close the mirror with the Heart, I went back and used the Heart of Candracar to enchant something else dear to me to become the key to the doorway to which you can travel through universes of worlds at just the picture of what you're looking for in your mind."

"And?" Phoebe urged. She felt that they were taking too long to get to the information she really needed. And besides, she was wondering what the other girls were doing. Did they somehow get through the end of the tunnel, or were they just sitting there worryingly wondering if she was doing alright on her adventure alone. Amelia seemed to think that she needed to hurry it along also to which Phoebe was grateful.

"I got back into our world and was just about to close it when I saw Cedric standing on the other side. I got it closed before he could get through, but he and Phobos from then on knew my secret. There was another Earth out there just waiting for him to takeover. I couldn't let that happen so I vowed never to leave until I died. I did live the happy life that Kiari wanted me to have. I met a man I loved dearly and started a family." Amelia looked at Phoebe sweetly.

"Oh, I have waited a long time to see you Phoebe." She said with a smile. "I wish this could be about family reunions or even just straight out answers. But I promise that you will understand everything soon."

"You mean you can't tell me why we went through that mirror?" Phoebe asked with some disappointment clearly expressed in her voice. Phoebe felt a firm and warm hand on her shoulder.

"I can't tell you everything, because I am not even sure of what will happen. Not even the Oracle can tell, for our choices in life can choose which path our destiny takes, you just have to know when to take the right one. Are you listening?"

"Yes."

"That ring that you hold in your hand, well that is the key to entering all the worlds in existence. It is the Ring of Secrets. Everything is real when you can see it clearly in your mind. See this place? Heatherfield, only what you used to think was only an imaginary city that was home to five powerful girls in a wonderful book. Now wouldn't you say that this is just as real as you have always wanted it to be?" asked Amelia with her eyes sparkling.

Phoebe nodded and looked around.

"I have always wanted it to be, somewhere inside of me, even if the real side of me kept saying to grow up because it would never happen outside of my dreams." Phoebe whispered. Amelia nodded.

"Yes, yes. Now Phoebe. That ring in your hand. The one with the power to open up the entire universe. It is in your hands now. Take good care of it and don't let anybody take it away from you. The entire universe is open to you now."

Phoebe stopped smiling and her eyes opened wide with disbelief as if someone had thrown a hammer into her fantasy world. This was a little more of a serious matter than it seemed a few minutes ago.

"Me? Out of all people, you are giving it to me!" Phoebe squeaked.

"It was part of my pact. Use it wisely and not just to go any old place unless it is an emergency or if something is calling for you. There are still many dangers in the universe, especially if things that are supposed to stay in a world get out. Oh, Phoebe." Amelia said sweetly. "I have waited so long just to talk to you. You are the first girl to have my blood run through the veins." Her hand moved softly onto Phoebe's cheek.

"You are so beautiful. You have my hair with Henry's color. Your eyes must come from your mother's side. And your smile… I know that smile anywhere. You have a willingness to believe and achieve anything placed before you while your curiosity and courage can get you in quite some trouble." Amelia said with the last part adding a wink. Phoebe giggled.

"I promise that you will understand everything. I sent a message a long time ago on that mirror. It is to you. You need to read it and let the future events take place. The day you stepped through the mirror, exactly 100 years before was the day I died and went back up to Candracar to make a pact between the Oracle, Luba, and myself. You will come to know what happened, but now isn't the time." Amelia said quickly.

"But couldn't you-"

"Phoebe, you have the ring now. You can go home."

Phoebe brightened.

"Really? I can!" Her thoughts went back to her mother and brother sitting at home. Wei, Eva, Rachel, and Erika laughing together came clearly into her mind too.

"Use the ring, look in the mirror, it takes you where you see." Amelia confirmed.

"But-" Phoebe looked up when Amelia started looking around the room with alert. It was as if she had heard someone.

"Luba! She's coming! She sounds urgent…and angry. I have to go dear Phoebe." Amelia surprised Phoebe and swept her up into a hug.

"Be careful. Put on the ring, you'll know how to use it. Read the message on the mirror. Tell the Guardians everything before they go charging into Candracar wondering what on earthis going on. And be safe. You'll be wonderful, Phoebe. I know you will."

"But I'll be wonderful-" Phoebe reached out her hand but Amelia stated slinking away out of the light. Everything sunk back into a skeleton that fell gently into its earlier position as if it were never disturbed. Phoebe's hand was in front of her, still grasping the air.

"At what?"

* * *

I can't believe all that just happened, Phoebe thought to herself as she felt her way quickly along the wall. It didn't seem as dark as before and she could move a lot quicker now that she didn't think the ground was going to open to a trap door and swallow her whole. 

Not many kids can go and say they talked to their great, great-grandmother. Well, not many kids at all would talk about anything we just talked about! Phoebe opened her hand where she could just see a ring shape lying in her palm. She picked it up and gently slid it on her right forefinger.

A great feeling of warmth coursed through her body. She flexed her fingers, loving the comfort of the ring. I wonder what it would be like to go to different worlds! I wonder how it will feel to go back home!

Phoebe felt a sigh of relief. She could see the end of the tunnel and she started running toward it. Phoebe could just imagine going back. She would miss Heatherfield and the Guardians though. They had been so much fun when they weren't going through some disaster. Phoebe just wished that she could somehow meet Will and Irma too. She stepped through the end of the tunnel into the wide cave floor triumphly.

"I'm back you guys!" she shouted. "I'm sorry it took so long, but you won't believe who I just-" Phoebe gasped when the first thing Phoebe saw was Cornelia lying on the floor at the far side of the cave not moving and Hay Lin a couple of yards away with her hand to her head and Taranee leaning over to help her. But where was Ona?

Taranee looked up and seemed nearly terrified that Phoebe was back.

"Phoebe! No! It's a trap!" she screamed while running toward her and waving her arms. "It's Cedric!"

Something huge and green moved by Phoebe and whipped Taranee off her feet and sent her flying until she tumbled back onto the floor.

"Taranee!" Phoebe yelled, starting to make her way across the ground. More green flashed in her peripheral vision and Phoebe spun around.

"Huh?" she said while looking around. She turned around again and saw the most gruesome thing she had ever seen. Phoebe took one look at the red mask covering its face and knew that Taranee was right. Cedric was here. She looked over to what he was clutching in his left hand and was shocked to see Onalia hanging limply and blacked out.

"But what-"

Another flash of green was the last thing she saw before something slammed into the back of her head and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

Oh? Does anyone want more? Proud to give it to you! When I can of course. Yep! We're back with Phobos, who is definitely trying to get some answers out of Onalia and Phoebe about how they knew about the Guardians, him, etc. in the 13th chapter! Only 6 more chaps to go until there's more of P.o.w.e.r.! Yay! 


	14. Something Special

Now, chapter 13 is on its way!

**Chapter 13: Something Special**

Phobos's POV

"Psst! Phoebe? You awake?" Onalia whispered. Phoebe's green eyes flashed open with surprise.

"Ona? What happened? Are you alright?" Phoebe whispered back. Ona just fidgeted in the ropes binding her hands.

"I'm tied up! What do you think?" she responded with attitude. "That stupid lizard man knocked me out!"

"I know. Me too. He got Taranee, Hay Lin and Cornelia as well." Phoebe looked around. "Where do you think we are?"

"Considering it was Cedric that took us here, I'd say some place with a really nasty surprise waiting for us." Ona said softly. "The thing is, Cedric and Phobos should be locked up in Candracar. Did they escape or something without all of Candracar knowing?"

"Well all of Candracar may have just found out. I think that's why she had to leave." Phoebe said thoughtfully.

"Who?"

"Shh! I'll tell you later. We need to figure out how to get back with everyone. And then we can go home." Phoebe announced happily.

"What? You found a way? Yes! It looks like this mystery is just about solved…if we can get the heck out of here. I have a bad feeling about this place. And my arms are getting tired."

Phobos moved his head back from watching the conversation around the corner. So, he thought to himself. We caught these girls before they could go back to wherever they came from. Phobos smiled. That means that Cedric captured them just in time. I would have loved to have those Guardian brats too, but then they would break out of the meek bindings of thick rope and escape with the two girls without me figuring out anything. It was a lot better with the Guardians not knowing where he was. And this place would be very hard to find, especially without the keeper of the Heart of Candracar!

It was time. Phobos made his grand entrance as he walked to the girls who were standing up with their arms tied over their heads, along with their feet on the ground.

"Welcome girls! It's kind of dirty in here but do make yourselves at home." He announced with a gleaming eye. The girls' full surprise and horror was expressed clearly on their faces as their jaws dropped.

"Phobos!" Ona cried with disbelief. Phobos dusted the sleeves of his arms.

"Well, I guess you could say that you have heard of me." Phobos looked up menacingly and Phoebe and Onalia shifted in their bindings.

"Now, now. I have you here held captive and you are pretty helpless without the Guardians here to save you, while I on the other hand, still have some magic. If you don't answer my questions…you'll just have to accept your fate. So let's just cut to the case. Where are you from?"

"We're from Earth." Phoebe answered simply.

"Are you from Heatherfield, or somewhere else?" Phobos questioned. He wanted to corner them somehow to get the real information he needed, but how?

"I'm sorry but my mommy always told me to not give out personal information to strangers." Ona quipped. "And ugly, long-haired losers aren't an exception."

"Why you little-"

"Why are you asking us this stuff?" Phoebe asked with confusion. "What do you even want with us? We are here as bait for the Guardians aren't we?"

Oh, she's a smart one, Phobos thought, studying Phoebe carefully. Although she has no clue that I saw them crossing through that old Guardian's mirror, along with the water Guardian and the leader. Or that I heard that blonde one next to her blurt out a lot of things that had to do with the Guardians, the Veil, and me and Elyon.

"Oh, very good. Phoebe and Ona, isn't it?" Phobos strode closer to them.

"I guess I should explain from the beginning." He said with a short nod. Phobos's eyes clouded over, remembering one particular, blissful day. "It felt like a very long time being locked up in that tower. I had nothing to do except be clouded in my anger with Cedric. It was supposed to teach me some kind of lesson. I thought that I would die in a place like that, that I would slowly lose all of the power I had ever obtained. Instead of my power draining, I focused what little magic I had left and grew stronger. So strong, that I was able to break out of the tower with Cedric and find this place. Nobody saw or stopped us! They were all huddled together with whispers hovering in the air about a woman in the middle. I was finally free to plan my revenge on Elyon and the Guardians!"

Phoebe and Onalia exchanged glances.

"I started to watch them during their lives. My pathetic sister was ruling over Meridian with pure goodness." Phobos scowled as his mind wandered once again to the day when the Guardians and Elyon had defeated him. That won't happen again, he reminded himself through clutched teeth.

"And the Guardians were having a magic practice of some sort. I watched them maneuver their powers and work together." Phobos rolled his eyes again. "They left not long after, but then the leader and the Guardian with the power over water had to go back for something." He glanced at them again, wondering if they knew where he was getting at.

"They found it, but then were attracted to something behind the bushes, a swirling blue mirror."

"Uh oh." Onalia squeaked.

"And I saw them and you two switch places as you passed through it! Now tell me this, why did you go through the mirror?"

"That's still none of your-" Phobos's hands filled up with threatening magic and Ona instantly fell silent. Phoebe looked back up.

"Okay, okay. We were just curious and wanted to see what it was and then we went through. Happy?"

"But, Phoebe, what about the vo-" Ona squeaked and fell silent once again at the angry glare Phoebe flashed in her direction.

"Liars. I admire the attempt though. You may need to get that mouth checked since it keeps opening when it shouldn't." Phobos laughed, staring at Ona. She scowled but then looked guiltily at her friend. He walked over and put a powerful fist in front of her face. Ona's eyes went wide with fear and Phobos looked to the side.

"Same question. Different answer, unless you want me to permanently remove her mouth and pretty face so they don't give you any more trouble, girl." Phobos threatened. Phoebe's mouth opened and closed without any words. Phobos pushed his fist onto Onalia's cheek and Phoebe gasped.

"Stop! Someone told me to go through! Now leave her alone!" Phobos snickered and leaned toward Phoebe. Finally, he was getting some answers.

"Someone told you too huh? And who might that be?" Phoebe stared straight at him without any fear in her eyes.

"My great, great grandmother." Phoebe said defiantly. Phobos's eyes clouded over with confusion before suddenly, understanding dawned on him.

"You're, you're Amelia's granddaughter?" Phoebe stuck her chin up.

"That's right. What are you going to do about it?" she replied with attitude. Phobos had a joy return to him that he had only felt when he had a new power to conquer. It was like when he felt that Elyon's powers and Earth were all his! If this girl was the descendent of the former Guardian, then she was the key to unlocking the gateway to other worlds. And his opportunity to gain control of the entire universe!

"I think I understand now." Phobos said thoughtfully. "Those Candracar fools must have made a way for the protector of the mirror to get to Heatherfield to retrieve the ring to open the mirror. But to do that, she would need for the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar to help open it, and then the four of you had to switch places." Phobos seemed a little more excited now that he had figured out the Oracle's plans.

"You went to Carver caves with the rest of the Guardians while the other two Guardians met three other girls who are looking for you and trying to figure out a way to get everybody back where they came from."

"You mean our friends are with Will and Irma?" Phoebe asked.

"Haha, I find it incredibly difficult to think of Wei and Eva accepting all of this." Ona laughed sarcastically. Phobos ignored them and continued on with his victory speech.

"Carver Caves was where Amelia made the mirror and past through it before she battled Cedric and died. I watched you girls try to get through the end of the tunnel. Only one of you made it through. What happened while you were walking all alone Phoebe?"

"Now that is _definitely_ none of your business!" Phoebe said through gritted teeth.

"She met you and told you that you were to keep the mirror, didn't she?" Phobos asked with a raise of his voice."

"I'm not telling you anything."

"She gave you the ring so that you could open a doorway in the universe and travel between worlds!"

"Phoebe, what on earth is he talking about?" Ona asked with confusion.

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I am saying!" Phobos yelled angrily. "Give me the Heart of Candracar, Guardian!"

There was a long moment of silence and Phobos breathed heavily after his outburst.

"Wha- what?" Phoebe said weakly with shock. "What are you talking about? We aren't Guardians and I definitely don't have the Heart of Candracar. Only Will does. If that's the reason you brought us here then you might as well just let us go because the Heart is far out of your reach. And I thought you were going on about something else."

Phobos blinked. Hmm, he thought with slight embarrassment. Maybe I took a wrong turn in all that excitement. No matter, I've still got them right where I want them he reminded himself with a grin.

"So, you don't have the Heart of Candracar. But you still have something I need. Give me the Ring of Secrets, little girl!"

"Yeah right! Even if I was to even think of giving it up for one split second, there's no way I could give it to you with my hands tied up." Phoebe told him. She wiggled her fingers as her wrists were bonded, emphasizing her point. Phobos waved his hand and the ropes disappeared, leaving Phoebe to fall to her hands and knees on the ground. She stood up and rubbed her wrist and looked back at Ona still tied up.

"Let her go now and I may help you." Phoebe said as she pointed to her friend.

"And why in the world would I listen to you? You aren't in the best position for bargaining." Phobos spat. Phoebe just shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, but you're the one who has something to lose here. I really have no clue of what this ring is and you want it." She pulled out her right hand and Phobos saw a ruby ring glittering with light on her finger. His chance at opening the mirror again was only a few feet away from him.

"Sire, I've gotten your faithful guards." Cedric announced with a bow. The girls' eyes opened even wider with horror as tons of guards, Murmurers, and different very ugly creatures filled the room. Phobos laughed again.

"I see your point, Phoebe. But you can also lose your lives. Now, your stubbornness is going to have to make me pry it off your finger!" He lunged forward and Ona screamed as Phobos knocked Phoebe off her feet and wrestled for her hand. He found her finger and started yanking at the ring. She cried out in pain and kicked him.

"It's stuck you idiot!" she yelled angrily. "It won't separate from me! I guess prying it off my finger won't work!" Phobos grabbed her hand again and looked her in the eye.

"Well, I guess I can get it by other means then." He told her. As he gathered up a handful of magical energy, Phoebe twisted and turned in his grip.

"Let her go you monster!" Onalia yelled. Phoebe tried kicking him again but he twisted around so that she couldn't reach him.

"I mean it! Get off of me now!" Phoebe cried angrily, but she couldn't hide the fear in her voice at Phobos's growing power coming in her direction. He glinted madly and threw his fist forward.

"Help!" she screamed. Phobos let go as a swirl of colors burst out of the ring and unleashed something that made his magic bounce off its surface and off into the darkness. Everybody looked shocked and Phobos looked from what had appeared, to his servants, and back to Phoebe. He smiled.

"How did I do that? What did I do?" Phoebe asked with a quivering voice. Phobos strode toward the swirling mirror and laughed.

"You have done exactly what I have been wanting to do for years! Cedric, tie her back up with her friend. I'm going to need her to help us later." Phoebe struggled again in Cedric's grip as Phobos urged the monsters forward. He looked in the mirror and saw what appeared to be a bookshop five girls he recognized were walking back into the barren room.

"Go through and wreak havoc in this world. And be sure to get the Heart Cedric!" Phobos yelled. "Kiss your world goodbye girls!" He cried to the frightened teenagers. Cedric slithered forward and passed through the mirror. Phoebe and Ona gasped as strange shapes flew by in the room. Phobos frowned for a second, but everything returned calmly to what it had been a moment before. The monsters walked one by one through the glass and disappeared on the other side.

"What's going to happen?" Ona asked fearfully. Phoebe shook her head with disbelief.

"Something horrible, Ona. And now,after what I did," Phoebe bit her lip guiltily and with sorrow.

"Our friends are going to have to face it."

* * *

Alright, now you all are going to have to wait a while for the next chap. I might finish tonight or something if I'm really up to it. In the next chapter, we finally get back to Will, Irma, and the gang as they rush to figure out this mystery and get caught up in a wild part of monsters. What's worse is, what will happen to the girls with the Heart of Candracar not working in this world? What will happen now that monsters have passed theough the mirror and are in our world?(big hint to the inscription so I suggest you take another look at Amelia's message) Review please! I love reviews! 


	15. Real Monsters!

I'm back with the 14th chapter! Now, we finally return to Will, Irma, and the gang so read on!

**Chapter 14: Real Monsters!**

Eva's POV

"You can't possibly be serious!" Eva said as she walked with Wei and Will later that day. "You think that there's a possibility that _we_ might have magic like you and your friends! Tell Will how absurd that is, Wei!"

"She's the one who suggested it!" Will explained. "And it actually makes sense. Yes, there is no way to know if it's actually true at the moment, but it also ties in with this mirror thing. You had to be right, right Wei?"

"Please, just forget everything I ever said about that and lets just keep focusing on getting our friends back, huh?" Wei said abruptly. She started to hurry down the hallway to get Rachel and Irma, who were saying goodbye to Erika, so that they could go somewhere and think of a plan. Will turned to Eva.

"What's her problem?" she asked. Eva just shook her head with a defeated sigh.

"She is caught between the two things that she would never admit. It is either that we really are dealing with magic and the supernatural, or that she was wrong."

Wei came back irritably with Irma and Rachel exchanging glances behind her.

"Come on, let's go." Will said. They all walked out the school doors and started across Cradd's front lawn. They walk without speaking for a few minutes until they reached the end of the street and had no choice but to come up with a destination.

"Where should we go?" Irma asked.

"Phoebe's house?" Rachel suggested.

"No, the bookstore." Will told them. "That's where it all started. There might be some more answers there."

Eva nodded. If there was anywhere where there would be more clues, it would be the place where the four girls went through the mirror. Eva was still freaked out about it and didn't really want to believe it, but what choice did she have? Her friends were missing somehow. Irma and Will might be a little nuts, but she had to believe them if they were ever going to find Ona and Phoebe.

"Follow me." Wei told them as she started heading off in the direction of the following street. Ooh, still cranky are we, Eva snickered in her head as everybody started walking behind Wei. Wei turned around quickly.

"I am not cranky, Eva!" she snapped back. Eva blinked in surprise and Rachel giggled and elbowed Will playfully in the stomach.

"_Sure_ she's not." She whispered and they and Irma fell into quiet giggling. Eva looked back up at Wei, whose shoulders were hunched up in anger at the girls behind her laughing.

"Why would you assume that I thought you were cranky?" Eva called out. Wei turned her head a little bit to retort, but then thought better of it.

"Never mind," she said quickly. "It's all in my head." Eva looked back and saw Will glancing atWei weirdly before shaking her head.

"Come on, let's keep moving." Eva interrupted and they made their way after twisting through many streets. Eva couldn't help glancing around and admiring all the lights decorating the houses. Standings of Santa Clause, reindeer, snowmen, and Jesus's birth were on almost every lawn. It was near evening, the sun hadn't quite set yet, but it was low enough in the sky for all of the bright, sparkling Christmas decorations to be seen and Eva sighed when they left the neighborhoods and into busier streets where they'd have to press a button and wait until cars stopped and it was safe to cross past the traffic.

"There are too many cars out." Irma moaned as she instinctively shut her eyes as the bright headlights of a truck moved over them.

"Everyone's doing their last minute Christmas shopping." Rachel explained.

Eva sighed and for a moment, felt longingly for her comfortable apartment with her Mom bustling about trying to settle down the twins, Jess and Jamie, while her older sister, Tiffany, talked nonstop to her boyfriend. Okay, she admitted to herself. It's not exactly picture perfect, but it's still home, where it's not cold. Where I'm sure the biggest fights I would have would be getting in trouble for being past curfew, fighting over the remote with Tiffany, and dragging the twins out of my bedroom. But who knows what kind of fight we might get into, Eva thought with a shiver. If there was going to be some sort of battle, Eva wanted absolutely no part in it. That's what the Guardians' job was, right?

"We're almost there." Rachel assured them as she pointed ahead to the bookstore filled with lights. They didn't really hear her though as they all looked at each other in panic as a scream came ahead of them.

"Uh oh." Will whispered as she bit her lip worryingly. They started running and Wei talked to Eva through breaths.

"Is it just me or are these girls starting to seem more like Ona and Phoebe?"

"Oh, so is that what you meant by figuring that we might have powers?" Eva called back as they sprinted closer to Barnes and Noble. "I thought you of all people, Wei. Just drop it, okay?" Wei nodded and gasped as people started running put of the doors. Rachel, being the fastest, reached the doors just as an old man was running hysterically out through them. He grabbed Rachel by the arm and attempted to steer her away from whatever was in the store.

"This is no place to be headed toward little lady." He said kindly, but with much fear in his eyes. Rachel yanked her hand back as Will caught up with her with the rest of them right behind.

"I think we can handle anything that is in there." Will said as she and Rachel ran through the doors.

"But-" the man pleaded. Wei, Eva, and Irma ran through the doors past him.

"Well, that can't be good." Irma said, stating the obvious. Book shelves ahead were being thrown and bashing into others. The place was in shambles and there was much noise in the back. Will and Irma ran toward it immediately while Rachel, Eva, and Wei hesitated before following the two girls.

"What are we getting into?" Eva groaned. They turned around a shelf and Eva stood there stunned. Creatures were stumbling out of a mirror. They had weapons and angry faces. Real monsters! Real monsters, Eva yelled in her head. It was a couple of seconds that Eva's dizziness faded away and all she had creeping into her mind was pure terror. So she did something any sensible girl would do in this kind of situation, even if it wasn't the brightest thing to do.

She screamed.

The Metamoorians looked up at the sound and started walking toward them, cackling and brandishing their swords. Eva trembled and she, Wei, and Rachel slowly made their way behind Irma and Will, who she could tell were used to this.

"What are we having here, a party?" Irma asked with an inquiring look. "Why aren't your butts in Meridian? Hey, wait a minute!" Irma's eyes bulged with realization and Eva jumped about a mile when a huge, green lizard with a red mask over his wide eyes and large, sharp teeth came from their side with a very satisfied smile.

"Well, well," he hissed. "The two Guardians and the three friends of Phobos's prisoners." Will and Irma looked angry.

"Didn't we lock your scaly butt up?" Will questioned. Cedric laughed and Eva shivered.

"It's a funny thing, how easy it is to escape Candracar. We quietly left the tower unnoticed while the Council was gathered in a circle around a woman speaking about a mirror. I think you can figure the rest out." Cedric said slyly.

Something clicked in her mind. That woman must be Phoebe's great, great grandmother, Eva thought quickly. But that doesn't make sense. She's dead, isn't she? And what the heck was Candracar?

"Well now, before we go destroy this world, we'll be needing the Heart of Candracar, Will." His claws stretched greedily toward her and she recoiled with disgust.

"How many times do I have to say 'not a chance'?" Will yelled. She looked back at them and whispered. "Okay, here's where he gets really angry and tries to attack us so you may want to stand back." Will opened her fist and the Heart of Candracar floated above her outstretched palm. Eva wondered what would happen next.

"Hold on." Eva said, watching Will's determined expression. "Didn't you say that your crystal hasn't been working right here?" Will gasped and closed her hand again with a gulp and sinking feeling. She turned back to Eva.

"Okay, so what are we supposed to do?"

"First of all," Eva answered, frightened. "Duck!" The girls fell to the floor as a long tail flew over their heads. Soldiers were advancing on them and crowded around them in a circle as the five girls stood back to back, searching their brains for ways of escape.

"Any ideas?" Irma asked as her hand flew to her face as to prepare herself for a fistfight.

"We need to get to Ona and Phoebe!" Eva exclaimed. "We don't have time to deal with this! We're so in for it."

"How in the world did these dudes get here anyway?" Wei asked with a grimace. At any moment, they all would charge and Eva was all too noticeable of the fact that the madly grinning monsters had the capability to slice them bits to bits.

"I don't know!" Will said with exasperation. "We need something, quick!"

"The mirror!" Rachel suddenly exclaimed. The other four heads snapped in the direction at which she was pointing and at long last, hope was made by a glowing mirror in plain sight at the end of the store.

"Great! Once you figure out how to jump over all these guys, let us know, okay." Irma said sarcastically.

"We need a plan." Wei said desperately. Cedric loomed over them once again.

"Get them!"

"I'm sorry Wei, but making plans just doesn't seem to fit in this Guardian business!" Will yelled. She threw her arms over her and Eva was amazed as a small, pink force field came out of her hands and surrounded them as the soldiers banged against the bubble. They seemed a little too close for comfort, even if there was a shield around her.

"Irma!" Will cried with a pained voice. She was shaking as she strained to keep them protected as swords slashed furiously against them.

"Right." She answered. She held out her palms toward the Starbucks and swirls of water came storming in. Eva cheered as all the guards were wiped off their feet.

"Go, now!" Will yelled as she let her arms down and started sprinting across the floor. Everyone started running and Eva ran like she had ever run before in her life. She was very shocked when something grabbed her and yanked her back with a glaring smile.

"I've got one!" he called out as Cedric slithered his way over. Eva was horrified and tried to escape, but he held her tightly. It was just then that Wei turned around and screamed.

"Eva!"

"Get your filthy hands off me!" Eva yelled as she twisted in agony. "I may not have powers but you definitely don't want to mess with me!" the Guard laughed as if she was telling an amusing joke.

Eva felt suddenly something funny. Something from earlier had come to bug her now. No, I thought it was over, Eva thought wearily as her mouth opened and closed. I can't believe it! I'm still sick!

"Aacchhhhhhooooooooooo!" It was a huge sneeze that knocked the wind out of her as she was dropped to the ground. Wow, was it that powerful, she wondered. She gasped when she saw that a potted plant on a nearby counter had burst to life and stretched further than possibly imaginable and twisted as to block the monsters' path. She felt her mouth and eyes being a gape before her arms were lifted up by Wei.

"Get moving!" she yelled. The other girls had just past through the mirror and Wei and Eva jumped through together. Eva looked around quickly, taking in their disgraceful surroundings. She didn't notice anything until a voice shouted out from somewhere along a wall.

"Oh my God! Eva, Rachel, Wei! Ona, look!" Eva jumped up and ran to her friends with a squeal. She was so happy to see them, yet so worried. What has happened to them, she wondered. They look like they have been suffering a lot of distress.

"Never mind the get together. We've got to get them out of here and away from that mirror before Cedric and his army get through." Will called out she undid Phoebe's binds quickly while Irma did Ona's and they both stood on the floor gratefully, but not quite stabilized.

"Why can't we just shut the mirror?" Rachel suggested.

"Hello? Do you know how?" Wei asked as though it was a stupid question. Phoebe shifted uncomfortably.

"Um…I think, I might be able to." She said shyly. She held out her fist and Eva noticed that a ring that she had never seen before was fastened on her finger. It started to shine brightly and then five colors started swirling out of it, towards then mirror. With a swooshing sound and a pop, it disappeared.

"Uh, wow!" Will mumbled, definitely dumbfounded at a quick end to their troubles. "Okay, that was unexpected."

Phoebe shrugged and then almost toppled over as Rachel, Ona, Wei, and Eva ran to hug each other, more into which became a dog pile on the ground. They giggled and Eva noticed sadly that although Will and Irma were trying their best to seem happy for the five of them, that they really missed their own friends. Eva pulled apart from the giggling and the others did too. They needed to realize that they weren't alone and now needed to help Will and Irma. Phoebe walked up to Will and grinned.

"So, I'm guessing the Heart of Candracar will work now that you're not in my world." She told her.

"How did you know-?"

"Trust me." She responded. Will nodded and opened her fist once more. The Heart of Candracar sparkled with a beautiful light and Will smiled. Eva wondered how Phoebe knew.

"Oh my gosh!" Wei suddenly cried out. "By closing the mirror, did anybody else notice that monsters are locked inside our city?" Eva's eyes bulged and Phoebe sighed.

"Of course, I managed to screw it up again." She mumbled, kicking at the dirt. Will looked back at her.

"How did you even close it?" she asked. Phoebe fingered, well, her finger.

"This ring. My great, great grandmother Amelia gave it to me. She was once a Guardian and Keeper of the Heart of Candracar. She made the mirror and found the world we live in now. She told me her past and that I needed to read a message, but couldn't tell me more because she feared Luba would find her out somewhere in Candracar."

"She was a Guardian and the Keeper of the Heart!" Will yelled.

"Luba!" Now that was Irma and Ona, obviously.

"Made the mirror!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Found our world?" Eva asked with a strong and confused voice.

"Wait, you mean this message?" Six head swerved in Wei's direction as she dug for something in her pocket. Eva shook her head. Of course it would be Wei not asking a question but trying to give a solution, that know it all. A scrap of paper slid into her hand and Phoebe reached for it curiously when a big bang was heard from behind them. Phobos entered with an astonished look on his face. It then smoothed into an easy grin. Eva didn't like the look of this guy.

"Um, I think we should get out of here and try to get your friends." Eva told Will as she tugged at her arm. Will shook her head and stole an angry glance at Phobos before they ran around a corner to save some extra time.

"Why go try to find them when we can bring them to us?" she announced. The Heart of Candracar brightened and pink magic was glowing around Will. Eva was sure that something amazing was going to happen.

"After all, we're going to need all of W.i.t.c.h. to defeat this guy."

"And P.o.w.e.r.!" Ona exclaimed, putting her arm around Phoebe's shoulder cheerfully. Will glanced around at the five girls for a few seconds, and then smiled, for real this time.

"And P.o.w.e.r." she whispered.

As Will's magic blinded her eyes, Eva thought back to Ona's comment and smiled. Everything was chaotic, but Eva felt calm and at ease with herself and with her best friends around her. She started thinking that W.i.t.c.h. wasn't that different from them after all. They had connected through different universes, through different worlds, and as Eva watched three forms take shape in front of them and then fully appear with bewildered looks on their faces, she realized that fate had brought her here. Now faith in her friends was going to lead her on a path where she would gladly go, with them by her side. There might be bumps and forks in the road, but Eva wanted to understand everything that they had been put through, and everything that was about to happen. But she knew from that moment on, no matter what ever happened, there was no turning back.


	16. Guardian Rescue

Alright, all the girls get together for a showdown against Phobos! Enjoy!

**Chapter 15: Guardian Rescue**

Taranee's POV

Taranee's eyes fluttered open. She shook herself to rid of her dizziness and the beating of her heart which was thumping inside of her and aching like her dull head. Her eyes slowly closed again with tiredness. All she wanted to do was rest and sleep the pain away…

She lurched forward with a jolt as she remembered what had happened. The tunnel wiping their powers away…Phoebe walking away while everyone waited for her…Cedric coming and knocking them out and taking-

"Ona! Phoebe!" Taranee shouted out. She scrambled to her feet and glanced around hurriedly. There was only silence and Taranee saw no one. Flames appeared in her hands and she sent fireballs around the cave once again. Beads of sweat slithered down the side of her forehead as she wrung her hands with anxiety.

"Taranee Oh thank goodness you're all right! Cornelia is just waking up."

Taranee turned and sighed with relief at seeing her friend. Hay Lin was helping a shaking Cornelia stand up and Taranee walked forward toward them.

"Wha, what happened?" Cornelia asked.

"Um, Cedric knocked us out. We didn't have any powers while in that tunnel so when Cedric showed up behind us-"

"He grabbed Ona and sent each of us flying in turn." Hay Lin finished. Taranee nodded. She remembered sitting in the dark with Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Onalia as they waited for Phoebe to get back from wherever she had gone. Onalia was telling them stories about the show based on them and of her own friends where she came from to keep them entertained and too preoccupied to worry much about everything. It was working until a while later, the girls felt that something had crept up behind them. Suddenly, something grabbed Ona and lifted her up in the air as she screamed. That same something hit Cornelia, who went flying out of the tunnel and hit the other side of the cave. Taranee and Hay Lin were next as they went flying out of the tunnel too and Hay Lin hit her head while Taranee shook it off and got up. She gasped when she saw Cedric coming out of the opening with a wriggling Ona in his left arm. She had gotten up and ran to help Hay Lin as Cedric shut Onalia up.

"Where's the other one?" he demanded. Taranee had looked back at him angrily.

"How are you back? And what do you want with them?" she yelled. He just smiled cruelly.

"That's none of your business little Guardian. Phobos would just like to see them." He hurried after Taranee and she dodged him and ran back over to Cornelia. She was out cold and Taranee looked up again as Cedric turned on her.

"I would love to destroy you girls here and now while you are all so weak, but sadly I am not here for you." He gave a sidelong glance. "But that doesn't mean that I cannot delay our reunion."

Taranee had gasped and ran back to Hay Lin out of his reach. Hay Lin was still moaning at the pressure on her head.

"Are you alright Hay Lin?" she whispered while leaning over her worryingly. Instead of her answering, Taranee had heard another voice yelling happily from the other side of the cave…

"And then, Phoebe stepped out of the tunnel and I left Hay Lin and started running after her and saying it was a trap. Cedric knocked me off my feet and I don't know what else happened." Taranee finished explaining. "My bet is that he took the two girls to Phobos."

"But, why? What did they ever do to him?" Hay Lin asked as they stormed after Cornelia who had started to stomp out and into the starry night.

"Think Hay Lin." Cornelia muttered. "Phobos must have found out about them coming from a different world. Or he just wants to use them as bait for us to come to the rescue and he can destroy us with our powers so weak."

"Or both." Taranee whispered quietly. Hay Lin and Cornelia glanced at each other and started descending down the rocky hill.

"The point is that we were supposed to protect them!" Hay Lin shouted. "We had powers and could help them find a way home and get Will and Irma back here!"

"But our powers didn't work in that tunnel! And even if they were working, our powers aren't that strong without Will and Irma!" Taranee called back.

Hay Lin hit the ground with Cornelia right after her. Taranee hopped off of a rock and sighed. It was nice to have her feet on the ground and be out in the fresh air. It was really late. Taranee wondered what would happen to her when she would get home. There was no doubt in her mind that her mother would have something to say about it. They walked out nearer to the road.

"Well…now what?" Taranee asked.

"Cedric had to have gotten here somehow. There must be a portal nearby." Hay Lin chirped.

"And how do you suggest, Hay Lin, that we find a portal?" Cornelia asked smartly. Hay Lin seemed to be lost for words and could only sort of half shrug.

"Okay…we can't just stand here. Who knows how long we had been knocked out. Phobos could have done something really horrible…" Taranee's voice faltered and she looked quickly off in the distance.

"Maybe we could look for it, it might be near here." Taranee responded more to herself.

"Oh sure! Let's go running around in the dark where there's a bunch of deathtraps of rocks everywhere!" Cornelia yelled with frustration. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and closed her eyes with a defeated sigh. Taranee looked downward and Hay Lin bit her lips. They had to do something! Taranee hated the defeated looks on each of their faces. Not too long ago, they could do anything they put their minds to! They were powerful beings who would never let something like this get in the way. They always found a way…

"I know what you're thinking, Taranee." Hay Lin suddenly said. Taranee looked up in alarm and her mouth tilted upward.

"That's funny considering I thought that was my power." She joked. Hay Lin shook her head and stared.

"Things aren't as easy as they used to be. We used to be able to do anything, but that was when it was all five of us. Now, there are two girls out there in the clutches of evil, needing our help, but the rest of our team is in another world!" Hay Lin sank to the ground and brought her knees up to her chin with a worried expression. Taranee looked back to Cornelia.

"What about you?" she asked quietly. Cornelia squinted her face in anger for a moment, but then let out a very sad sigh and stared Taranee right in the eyes.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I really miss Will and Irma." She whispered.

"Whoa! It looks like someone sure misses us too!" Hay Lin exclaimed. They were shimmering away into the wind. Taranee felt herself flying through the air with her two friends journeying along with her. Where are we going, Taranee wondered. Wherever they were going, Taranee was at least sure that she would find a surprise at their destination. Whether if it was good or bad she couldn't say…

"Taranee" Taranee opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Will and Irma grinning and running at them. Will hugged her so tightly, Taranee wasn't sure that she would ever breathe again. Taranee laughed. She looked over and saw Ona and Phoebe around a couple of girls that she had never seen before and let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Well, I'm glad you two are alright. We thought that Phobos must have done something horrible to you." Phoebe turned back to her with a grimace.

"Oh, you have no idea. These are our other friends, Wei, Eva, and Rachel." she responded while pointing to each girl around her who each gave a little wave. Will quieted them and looked around curiously. All of them fell silent instantly and looked around in alert.

"Um, what are we being quiet for?" Hay Lin asked.

"Shhh!" Wei whispered urgently.

Bright light, pain, a blow that she had only experienced once before forced her to fly screaming somewhere in the dusty darkness. Taranee moaned and gasped for a breath of air. It had happened so suddenly, she barely knew what had happened. Taranee forced herself to get up and look around.

"You could have told us sooner that Phobos was here, Will!" Cornelia yelled from somewhere not too far from where Taranee was standing. Taranee was really alert now and she ran back toward where she saw light.

"Ow! You stepped on my foot" a girl cried as she kept running. Taranee looked closely and noticed that it was that curly redhead, Rachel, that was running along with her.

"Who is that guy?" she whispered as they made their way to the middle of the large circular area.

"Believe us when we say that you don't really want to mess with him." Ona told her as they joined the other girls staring down Phobos. He laughed and his eyes turned on Wei, Rachel, and Eva with a cackle.

"Not so familiar faces! You must be with them." he said curtly with a jab of his finger at Phoebe and Onalia. His eyes darkened though as he looked at all of them.

"Well, I was planning on just destroying the Guardians of the Veil and my dear sister, but some things have come up unexpectedly." Taranee saw Eva tugging Will's shirt out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't like the sound of that." she whispered. "What would he do?" Will shook her head.

"Well unfortunately for him, I'm not going to wait around and find out!" Will squeezed her hand shut and Taranee waited for Will to tip her head back and her hand stretch out for the Heart of Candracar to hover in the air and send teardrops of the powerful elements to each of them. As usual, Will didn't disappoint.

"Water!" Will cried as she sent a blue teardrop to Irma.

"Air!" a silvery one flew to Hay Lin who squealed in delight.

"Fire! Earth!" Taranee gasped as power infused her body. Her legs lengthened and she felt her body grow more curvy and strong. Her hair swished around her head into a wild up do and fluttery wings curled out of her back. Feeling confident and powerful, Taranee landed back on the ground with her fellow Guardians, ready to battle.

"Wow!" Rachel gasped softly behind them.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Phobos." Irma called out with a grin. She raised her eyebrows and spun some water around in her hands. Phobos sniffed.

"Do you really think that you have enough power to defeat me?" he laughed. "You Guardians are barely worth my time. I would never have made it to Candracar if it wasn't for Elyon." Taranee gulped at this truth. They had never actually battled Phobos before and she started to wonder what could happen. This is no time to get scared, Taranee reminded herself as she stood more firmly on the ground.

"Now it's time to-" Phobos suddenly found himself flying in the air in the middle of a small cyclone that spun him until he crashed into a wall. Taranee giggled. when Hay Lin fell back beside her.

"I had to do it." she said simply. "He talks too much." Irma huffed and smiled in Hay Lin's direction.

"No fair Hay. You beat me to the punch." Irma did her share though of shooting a blast of water in Phobos's eyes while he yelled in surprise.

"See! That was way too-ow!" Irma cried as Phobos sent a bolt of white magic in her direction that knocked her to the ground. Before he could strike her again, Taranee made a huge fireball and sent it in his direction. He flicked it away easily and turned back to Irma before Will sent a blast of pink magic in his stomach. He doubled over and Will grabbed Irma and ran back to the group.

"I hope you enjoy your fun!" he spat. "Because it's about to end now!" Taranee gasped when Phobos staggered to the side after a heavy blow to the side of his face. It wasn't one of the Guardians however. It was-

"Wow! I always wanted to do that!" Ona exclaimed with a wince as she shook her hand, but she looked immensely satisfied. Phobos spun around and grabbed the collar of her shirt and lifted her up off the ground with his fist sparking with angry magic. Ona's face turned white. She didn't look so proud of her brave decision anymore.

"Why you little-"

"Don't you dare!" Phobos turned around at Phoebe's outburst and looked back at Ona.

"And what are you going to do to stop me?" Phobos asked as he hurled some white magic in the direction of the girls. They screamed and dived as the bolt only just barely missed Eva. It burned a hole right through the edge of her jacket though. She looked at it in shock and then got very angry.

"Do you know how much this cost!" she screamed. Phobos raised his eyebrows. "I'm so gonna kill you!"

"Again, you little girls are completely useless to me after I get the Ring of Secrets and the Heart of Candracar." Phobos spat. Ona struggled in his grip. Taranee concentrated on her magic and hit Phobos from the side.

"Arrrgghh!" he dropped Ona and Hay Lin whisked her away from harm and over near Rachel who was making sure she was alright.

"I'm okay, I'm okay." she replied standing up. Phobos seemed in a rage.

"ENOUGH!" he screamed. Magic burst out of him and Taranee once again experienced a harsh blow to her side. She looked down at her side and noticed a deep cut that started to bleed freely. She bit her lip and closed her eyes in pain.

"Taranee" Cornelia yelled. Irma and Hay Lin ran over and dragged her over to safety. She could see Cornelia and Phoebe appear again and Cornelia shook the earth angrily. Phobos stumbled for a second and then sent another wave in the ground that made Cornelia tumble to the ground. Phobos shot some more magic in the direction of the other girls that couldn't defend themselves and they screamed at the oncoming magic.

"No!" Will yelled. She jumped in front of them with a giant, pink shield protecting them. Irma helped Cornelia up and Hay Lin blew Taranee behind the shield. Phobos was advancing on it and was sending all the magic he could muster to break it.

"Guys, help." Will blurted with her strength wavering as more power was forced against it.

"Right." Cornelia said as she joined hands with Will and sent her own power flowing through the barrier. Hay Lin and Irma joined her as Taranee struggled to get up. I have to help, she thought. We're in this together, through whatever happens, and I can't let everyone down.

"That's right, Taranee." Rachel said soothingly, giving her encouragement. She smiled behind her at the girls clustered together and giving helpful words to keep the Guardians going.

"You can't keep that up forever!" Phobos yelled. Taranee's hands shook as she realized how difficult it was now to keep Will's shield steady. Our power is wavering, Taranee thought in panic.

"Give me what I want Will and Phoebe!" he yelled. Will looked unwavering as she stood there pouring out her magic and Phoebe shifted uncomfortably, never leaving his eyes. Will looked back with a gulp.

"Everyone needs to help. We need to keep this more steady until we can figure out a way to beat him." Will called out behind them. Taranee glanced back at their bewildered expressions.

"But, but we can't do anything!" Wei exclaimed. "We don't have any-"

"It doesn't matter!" Will shouted with desperation. "Believe in it and you can help us!" The five girls exchanged awkward glances. It was only a couple of seconds before Phoebe stepped forward and stretched out her arms against the top. Rachel and Ona followed and Eva and Wei were last to hold out their arms against Phobos.

Something's happening, Taranee noticed. It didn't hurt as much anymore. In fact, Taranee felt a burst of strength and courage to keep going. Taranee smiled and shouted.

"You might want to watch out, Phobos!" the shield was turning way to bright. Phobos stopped hurtling magic at them and gazed at it in wonder as it got bigger and bigger.

"What the-"

Will looked back at each and every one of them with a smile. Taranee felt herself growing even more warm inside. Will was about to say it.

"I can't believe we're doing this." she started. "But let's finish this!"

"Definitely" Irma yelled. Taranee got ready to push all her strength into the massive power they had in front of them. On Will's word...

"Now!"

She pushed with all her might and watched as the magic spread farther up and outward. It was circling the entire room with a bright light. Someone grabbed her hand and Taranee looked to see Ona and Will on either side of her. All the girls watched Phobos step back in shock at their magic closing in on him.

"It can't be, you're not that powerful...No body can defeat me!" Phobos shouted.

"Wow, he really is lame." Irma laughed.

Taranee wasn't sure of what happened. One moment, she was listening to Phobos yelling with a blinding light surrounding them. And then, they were in a new light. Beautiful carvings surrounded them with clouds passing by in the window.

"Welcome Guardians. And guests," the Oracle responded with a calm smile. Taranee felt something drop in her stomach. Had they won? Did they beat Phobos?

"Oh my God!" Phoebe breathed. Ona and Phoebe were holding onto each other in disbelief.

"This can't be happening." Ona whispered.

Tibor continued for the Oracle. "Although you shouldn't have had to deal with him at all, you still managed to accomplish your mission."

"Will, Irma, Phoebe, Onalia," The Oracle began quietly. "You four have had to go through different worlds in order to fulfill promises that had been made a long time ago. You have had to sacrifice yourselves into an unknowing land, for which we are all eternally sorry. Although, you have more understanding now of the universe, am I right?" Taranee nodded and smiled. It seemed to be all over. Taranee felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Cornelia sighing and nodding also behind her.

"Phoebe." Taranee looked up and noticed Phoebe looking around as everyone stared at her. She stared back to the Oracle as he spoke.

"Your great, great grandmother made a pact with me about what you have had to go through. It was written that when Amelia's first daughter would be able to control the Ring of Secrets, the Keeper of the Heart of Candracar would have to help you open the mirror by using the Heart."

"But how did I do that! I didn't even know-" Will started.

"Unintentionally done, but you helped like you were supposed to. Both Irma and Onalia were holding onto you two girls and therefore made the journey along with you." the Oracle explained.

"I trust that Amelia has already spoken to you about the gift she has bestowed on you?"

"Yes Sir." Phoebe answered quietly.

"Well then, I guess it's just a matter that we get you five girls back home. I will see you off, Guardians, to Heatherfield momentarily."

Silence followed these words. Taranee looked at her new friends sadly. Say goodbye? Phoebe took a deep breath and held her fist outward. A swirl of colors ejected from a ring on her hand and a beautiful mirror appeared. The goodbyes didn't last long before Wei was the first to brace herself and walk through the mirror. Eva followed and with a final wave, so did Rachel.

"Um, Oracle. Do you mind if I speak with Phoebe for a moment?" Will asked. The Oracle smiled broadly for some reason and pointed them into another hallway. Phoebe blinked and then smiled when Will gave her a reassuring grin.

"Well, aren't you going to go Ona?" Irma asked.

"I'm not leaving without Phoebe." she responded.

"Well that's great! I've seen that you are the only one who really has a sense of humor. Listen to this..."

As Irma and Ona laughed together, Taranee watched as Will and Phoebe quietly left the room together to go talk. Taranee wondered what it was about. Well, I trust that Will feels that something important is up, Taranee figured. She sighed again wistfully as she looked back up at the swirling mirror and Will and Phoebe's disappearing figures.

"It looks like another adventure is behind us." Taranee whispered.

"And I can't wait for the next one to begin!"

* * *

Okay, I won't tell you how tired I am now. 3 more chaps and this story is done! It is starting to lead to P.o.w.e.r. now and I'm loving every minute of this writing experience! Send a review if you liked it! 


	17. Two Hearts

Shall we get back to Will and Phoebe's conversation then? Once again, I'm giving a warning. Lots of talking going on, but it's still good. The Will kissing Matt thing is brought up again… And more good news to share! All the answers about the message on the mirror are solved in this one (If you haven't guessed them already and if you can understand things without being told in black and white exactly what each sentence means. In that case, you will have to wait till the next chap for all the answers. ) Enjoy!

**Chapter 16: Two Hearts**

Will's POV

Will walked alongside Phoebe in silence as they made their way into a quieter place. There were many things they needed to talk about and Will wondered where to begin. It was all because of them that the mirror had come up and created this whole magical adventure. She needed answers and she was sure the Oracle couldn't, or wouldn't give them to her…

"Will? What did you want me for?" Phoebe asked with concerned eyes. Will shook her head of her thoughts. They had made it into the place the Oracle had pointed them out to be alone. Thinking too much, Will hadn't noticed that they were there.

"Um, yeah. See, we both have a lot to explain. I don't totally understand everything that happened, and I'm pretty sure you don't either. I need to know what you did and found out while in Heatherfield." Will explained to her. Phoebe exhaled and ran a hand through her hair.

"It's pretty long, and my friends-"

"Will understand that we need to know." Will finished. Will opened her palm and the Heart of Candracar came out. Her clothes whipped around her as she felt her regular body begin to take shape. She noticed her same skinny legs and moppy hair and knew that she had changed back. She looked at Phoebe. They were eye to eye now.

"I know we've never really met each other. You know that I'm Will, and I guess you pretty much know everything about me…considering you've read those books." Phoebe bit her lip and looked back guiltily.

"I'm so sorry you saw those. We, Ona and I, knew that you and Irma were going to freak when you saw them. Was that the freakiest thing you have ever seen? Besides seeing monsters, I mean."

"Oh, maybe seeing me on the T.V. kissing _Matt_ tops _that_ off." Will answered with a sarcastic edge. Phoebe guffawed before she could restrain herself and started laughing.

"You saw 'The Rebel Rescue'! Oh God, what happened!"

"I screamed and almost fainted, that's what happened." Will replied. She grinned too and chuckled. She guessed it _was_ pretty funny.

"Now it just needs to happen in the books. I'm pretty sure that in comic issue 40…" Phoebe said with a grin and a thoughtful expression.

"Yeah, okay. Wait. WHAT?" Will yelled. Phoebe giggled again.

"I'll shut up now." Phoebe told her. Yeah, that might be a good idea, Will thought woozily.

"Anyway, it all started when Ona and I were in a bookshop. We were over near, well, you know, your books when I noticed a mirror only showing the W.i.t.c.h. books. I had a weird feeling and we ducked behind a table just in time as a bolt of lightning struck the mirror and a gust of wind cam through."

"That must have had something to do with the Heart of Candracar. The Oracle said that I helped you open the mirror with it." Will said. Phoebe nodded excitedly.

"Was someone telling you to go through too?" She asked.

"Yeah!" Will answered, clearly confused.

"That was my great, great grandmother that I told you about. She was the Keeper of the Heart a long time ago and she made the mirror. That was probably her telling us to go through the mirror so that I could get her ring to open doorways to all of the worlds in the universe before Phobos tried to get it and conquer everything!" Phoebe exclaimed. Will smiled. They were finally getting somewhere. Everything was starting to finally make sense!

"And do you know exactly why Phobos captured you and your friend?" Will asked anxiously. "Was it because he wanted the ring?" Phoebe shrugged.

"I guess. I think he thought I had something else though too. He actually accused me of having the Heart of Candracar." Phoebe shook her head as Will stared at her.

Oh. My. God. First Wei, then Phobos.

Understanding takes a new light.

One that burns inside of Will, humming with pure energy.

Was it the Heart of Candracar? Or something more? ...

"Phoebe?" Will started. She pulled something out of her pocket as Phoebe looked at her, wondering what Will was about to tell her. Will slowly handed the paper over and Phoebe finally grasped it in her hand.

"This is the message from Amelia that was on the mirror. Wei tried to give it to you earlier, but given that Phobos likes to steal away the party…" Will watched curiously as Phoebe's astonished eyes moved across the words sprawled on the paper quickly. Will held her breath, hoping that she would understand it.

"Sorry, only bits of this make sense to me." She admitted. Will relaxed and took a deep breath.

"Well, that's good. Because I understand just about, none of it."

"I understand the first part about Amelia giving me the mirror, and the part where it says 'use the ring, look in the mirror, it takes you where you see.' I'm supposed to use the ring and think about where I want to go. I think it worked to make me go to Heatherfield because I was looking at the W.i.t.c.h. books and thinking about them and then saw them in the mirror." Phoebe explained. "But I'm still not exactly sure how that works. I didn't have the ring then so it might be a little different." Will nodded her head thoughtfully.

"Okay, then that is somethingIrma, me, and your friendsdidn't get. That must be the secret you were meant to find." Will said aloud, although she was saying it more as a reminder to herself.

"It would take a genius like Wei to figure the rest out." Phoebe said, glancing at the words again." Will moved next to her to look at it also.

"Funnily enough, she's the only one who truly seems to understand it. Listen, Phoebe and don't start yelling at me because Wei came up with it, even though she doesn't believe her own words. It can make sense if you go with it, just for the moment, okay?" Will pleaded with her. Phoebe lifted her eyebrows uncertainly and spoke slowly.

"O-kay. What is this all about?"

Will took a deep breath. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Wei seemed to think, for a moment anyway, that you, and your friends had magic, like we do." Will announced softly and slowly. Phoebe looked at her like she was crazy.

"Wei, came up with that. Wow, for the first time in her life she was wrong…"

Will shook her head. She didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Phoebe! Oh my gosh! That makes perfect sense though! Why is it that you and I and Ona and Irma switched places? Why us specifically and why there and that day? It's not a coincidence!" Will exclaimed.

"I know it's not! But that's one non-coincidence too many." Phoebe retorted.

"What will make you believe!" Will yelled frustratedly.

"I don't know!" Phoebe cried back. "I'm just not ready to understand anything! Everything I've known in my life has changed and then another bombshell is being dropped at me! I just can't, Will! I'm not strong like you."

Will blinked and bit her lip. Phoebe looked close to tears. Will never meant to make her feel bad. She looked at her hands. She has just gone through so much, Will reminded herself. And so have I. You can't make anybody believe or understand. That comes from within your own self. When your body feels comforted and calm. When you are knowing…and when you are ready to accept the truth, your destiny, whichever path it's supposed to take. Like I did.

"But you are strong." Will whispered. "I felt just like you did when I learned I was a Guardian. We are a lot alike. Even Phobos seemed to think so." Phoebe smiled and wiped at her eye with a forced laugh.

"I know I'm being stupid. I just, I just need some time to think about some things. There has been too much to take in today." Phoebe softly said back. Will smiled warmly at her.

"It's okay. I know your mind isn't ready," Will started. She grinned and held out her hand.

"But what about your heart?"

Phoebe breathed and slowly reached out her hand. She managed to smile too as her fingers clasped around Will's. They grinned and giggled happily.

The floor rolled beneath their feet. Will felt something spinning around inside her. It was a wonderful feeling and Will even saw Phoebe gasp with delight, along with wonder at what was happening. Many people were shouting off in the distance. Energy coursed through her and throbbed in her hand.

"What's happening?" Phoebe called out. Will wasn't sure. Their feet suddenly lifted off the ground and the ceiling seemed to open up to a view of the stars. Will gasped, amazed at the beauty in the room.

"Whatever it is, it's something really big!" Will yelled.

A beam of light came from the sky and twirled around in the air, heading straight toward them. They were surrounded by a force tugging at their hands. Up and up they went. Will almost screamed now. She had no clue if this was good or not. Thoughts traveled in her head and in the air.

YOU ARE READY

A voice broke Phoebe and Will's hands. Coming out of Will was the Heart of Candracar. A new pink glow swirled around it. Will gasped again with fear.

"It's breaking!"

"No, it's dividing!" Phoebe shouted.

The Heart of Candracar glittered before her eyes. Then, it began to change. Something else seemed to be coming out of it.

"_What is that?_" Phoebe asked.

"Oh my-"

Will suddenly felt like she was being pushed back to the ground. Screaming, she shielded her eyes from a blinding blast above her. It scared her as she fell away from the light without the Heart. What was happening to it? That blast did not sound good…

"Oof!" Will landed on the ground with Phoebe right in front of her, rubbing her side. Will glanced back up and bit her lip. A couple seconds went by and Will felt her heart pounding inside her chest.

…………..What was going on?

A shining light came down near her. It was the Heart of Candracar. She smiled and beckoned it to her where it zipped into her hand again. Breathing a sigh of relief, Will got ready to turn to Phoebe and give her a thumb up, that everything was okay. Will sucked in a gulp of air quickly at something else falling downward toward Phoebe. But, no! Was it even possible, Will thought dizzily? Phoebe blinked as it settled in her hand and she gasped in surprise.

"But, but-"

It was the Heart of Candracar. It looked just like it. But the Heart was in Will right now.

"Two Hearts?" Will whispered.

Will was more confused than ever.

"Ah!" Phoebe gasped as the Heart went inside her hand, just as it had always done to Will.Will closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Phoebe sat there gazing at her hand with a puzzled expression.

"Phoebe, what just happened." Will asked quietly. Phoebe looked up at her confusingly and with her mouth open in surprise.

"I, I don't know. I don't think anything happened. Did it?"

Will stared at her and then looked up where she had seen the stars just a moment ago. Will knew what she saw. It was just up to fate for Phoebe and her friends to realize it as well. For the first time since after W.i.t.c.h. had become Guardians, Will felt like she wasn't alone. Will felt glad for her and for Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee who had just burst through the doors with relief at the girls being okay. Phoebe and Will stood up again and looked at each other.

We _are_ ready, Will just knew. For what though? Some trial? Destiny? Will just wasn't sure.

* * *

Alright! I'm finally done. I worked on this for the past couple hours through a temperature but I still got through it because this was probably the only chance I had to do it. Only two more chaps and the next one isn't going to be that long (although it's not meant to be, you never know for sure though when it's me talking.) Reviews are great so send them please!

Phoebe: Hope you liked it! Now we all have to say goodbye in the next chapter and you'll see Ona, Wei, Eva, Rachel, and I again in the 3rd chapter of P.o.w.e.r.!

Will: But W.i.t.c.h. will still be in the rest of this story so wait a week or so for the next two chapters! I promise you, the ending will be great!

Irma: If you love a nasty cliffy that is!

Ona: Muahahahahaha!


	18. The Other Side

Okay, it's very true that I've been very busy and haven't had much time to update lately. It seems almost impossible to do it with school, especially since I'm at yet another new school in the middle of 8th grade, but writing is what I love to do so I try to make some time for my imagination to soar in my busy schedule. And I finally managed to write a little shorter chapter! Chapter 17 is up!

**Chapter 17: The Other Side**

Irma's POV

"Ahhhhhhhhh!"

Irma's feet wobbled on the rumbling floor as members of the Council gasped and tried to gain their balance from the rolling seats. There was a lot of commotion stirring in the room and many yells escaped the hall. The only one quite undisturbed was the Oracle who continued meditating in pure calmness with an omniscient mind. The girls hopped up and down and Hay Lin zoomed in the air, curious as to what was going on. That's what I'd like to know, Irma wondered confusingly. Why won't the chaos stop! The grounds suddenly calmed down with a lot of muttering in the room, but everyone was quiet again when they heard more explosions and yelling from another room. Cornelia grabbed Irma by the arm frantically.

"That was Will and Phoebe screaming." She whispered with fear.

"Somebody is attacking the temple!" one of the members yelled. Irma looked over her friends quickly at their fearful expressions.

"Come on! They need our help!" yelled Hay Lin. Taranee had already started running across the room and in the direction the two girls had disappeared to just a few moments ago. Irma wasn't far behind and anxiety was creeping up into her mind as she rushed behind Cornelia's long, purple skirt fluttering behind her.

What's happening, she asked herself. Are they alright? Are they hurt? Her face was transfixed with terror as she thought of all the things that could be happening to her friend. But Will could handle anything, right?

"Will!" Irma cried as Cornelia slammed the door open. Irma stepped in the light and gave a relieved, but very confused sigh. They weren't hurt, but Phoebe and Will looked pretty shaken up as they each stood up and stared at each other weirdly.

O-kay, Irma thought curiously. If these two are alright, what was with all of the explosions already? God, can't there ever be a little less drama? It's Candracar for goodness sakes!

"Are you okay?" Taranee asked softly with a thin line of concern reaching across her forehead. Will stared at Taranee and then looked back at Phoebe with a determined glance.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay." She said breathlessly. Irma sighed and looked back at Phoebe who was looking at her hand in pure bewilderment.

"I'm not! I think I'm going to throw up!" Phoebe moaned. Will walked over to her and stared at her firmly.

"It must have happened for a reason, Phoebe! It's really freaking me out too."

"There's no way. It could never be me, I'm too...just no way!" Phoebe squeaked, clearly mortified at something. Irma turned to Hay Lin with her eyebrows raised.

"What the heck are those two blabbering about?" she asked.

"Shh!" Hay Lin told her moving a finger to her lips. Irma turned back to the girls, now very curious as to what was going on.

"I never believed it either, I was definitely not the one to be the leader type, but look at me now." said Will, now smiling slightly. "It chose you too and you've got to discover the truth inside your heart…and in the Heart of Candracar!"

"WHAT!" Irma cried with her eyes bulging out. "What in the world are you talking about, Will?" Will spun around and pointed at Phoebe.

"Ask her if you really want to know!" she declared.

"But that's not possible…" Taranee muttered.

"Yeah, this is really confusing. I want to understand exactly what just happened-"

"Please, be quiet!" Phoebe yelled. Irma was shocked. She hadn't heard her get enraged like that before. Phoebe was looking very stressed out though and at the verge of tears. "Please, I miss my family, and my friends. I just, need to go home."

Irma looked at Will and she nodded. Will quickly turned herself back into her Guardian form. The six of them walked back into the Temple where Irma saw Onalia shoot back through the mirror.

"Whew! What a ride!" she exclaimed happily. "A lot better than my recent landings." She noticed the girls standing nearby and narrowed in on Phoebe.

"Phoebe! I just went back to tell the girls that you'd be a while and- wait, what's wrong?"

Looking up, Irma saw Phoebe shake her head and give a smile.

"Nah, I'm alright." Phoebe looked up at Will, who stared back at her. In one brisk movement, Phoebe gave a nod of her head which made Will smile back. Whatever _that _is all about, Irma reminded herself. I'm sure we'll find out here in a little bit. Meanwhile, it's time to say the painful goodbyes. Taranee walked over and gave Onalia and Phoebe a hug.

"We'll never forget you guys." She whispered. Phoebe nodded in a mix of smiling and frowning with sadness.

Cornelia and Hay Lin went in to hug the girls good bye too. They, after all, had been the ones with them the past couple of days.

"We'll miss you guys! After all, we actually got to go to Heatherfield and meet the legendary Guardians of the Veil!" Ona exclaimed. The girls all broke into giggles. An awkward and uncomfortable silence followed and Irma felt her stomach churning. Will moved next to her and smiled as they moved forward. They were the four whose worlds had been turned upside down! Irma felt it was only right to be able to say a few last words before they left, for forever for all she knew. Irma cleared her throat and grinned.

"Well, it was really fun. Very dangerous and life threatening," Irma added at the look she was getting from Cornelia about thinking that missions were just fun and games. "But a good time nonetheless." Will nodded.

"I'm glad that all of this happened. It was a way for us to get some more answers. And the best thing is, that we met you guys."

"It just takes your breath away, to be able to believe that anything is possible, and that magic really exists like you always felt in your heart." Phoebe whispered. "I always played around and thought about what would happen if I actually came here, but I never thought it would be like this!"

"You just have to make sure you figure out that little message your grandmother sent you." Will reminded her. She nodded and looked misty-eyed around the Temple. Irma broke the silence, yet again.

"So…that's it? No more adventure? We can't have fun with you girls anymore?" Ona laughed and Phoebe held out her hand with Amelia's magic ring.

"As long as I have this, we can see you guys whenever we need to. Now that we have come into each others' worlds, we can't possibly never see you again." Phoebe said. Ona and Phoebe started walking back towards the mirror and the Oracle, Tibor, a woman Irma assumed to be Amelia, and a woman with short black hair put up and blue eyes walked up to them.

"Phoebe," the Oracle addressed. The girl looked back.

"Yes?"

"We need you to keep the mirror open. We will be able to close it again, but there is something we need to do first." Amelia explained to her. Phoebe nodded with a determined look as Ona was about to step through the mirror.

"Be careful!" Tibor called out.

"And Phoebe, thanks!" Will called out, for some reason. She nodded. This was the last moment before it would just be the Guardians and the Council in Candracar. She had had a question lingering in her mind this entire time, ever since Irma and Will had found out about the books based after them and Rachel, Eva, and Wei's friends were missing.

"Wait! I just have one question." Irma yelled. Ona refrained herself from stepping through the swirling blue mirror.

"Okay, shoot." Irma took a deep breath. This was their last chance for farewells and questions. Irma looked once again through the mirror and promised that she'd always remeber this entire adventure. It wasn't just another world, it was their world that they had connected together, through magic! The place they called home though was just the other side. She sighed and reminded herself of what she wanted to say.Before she could answer though, Will beat her to the punch.

"Why did you read those books about us? What made you read W.i.t.c.h.?" Phoebe and Ona looked at each other and shared a smile.

"It's because we saw something of us in you guys." Phoebe answered.

With a final wave, in an instant, they were gone.

* * *

Yay! I'm done! It might have seemed kind of quick, and I'm srorry about that.Now I can go to bed and rest easy until a week or two when I come back with the very last chapter of Through Different Worlds. I'm going to be sad again like I was with Whispers From the Past, but it will only make me look forward to making more stories in the future! See ya for now! 

Hay Lin: Okay, once again, what was that all about, Will?

Will: You'll find out in the next chapter, sorry to tell you, but you'll have to wait.

Irma: Aw man! And I still want to figure out what that message means from the mirror

Taranee: Well, Will's going to explain it to you in the next chapter, and then P.o.w.e.r. figures it all out in the 3rd chapter of that as well.

Cornelia: So, I guess that means, Irma, that you will have to _wait_, if you are even capable of doing so. Us Guardians in the next chapter witness many surprises that you don't want to miss!

Irma: Yeah, so watch W.i.t.c.h. on abc family and toon Disney and hope you can see Will kiss Matt again! That was pure gold! I'm talking Grammy's!

(Will stomps on Irma's foot angrily)

Will: And it all leads to P.o.w.e.r.! The new guardian story! Stay tuned!


	19. The New Guardians

Well, here we are yet again with the final chapter of one of my stories. It has been so long since I started writing this story and I can still remember that day as clear as when I first wrote Whispers. I am very happy with my reviews and I have to say that you guys are the best! Once again, you're encouragement, anxiety for the next chapter, and the occasional accusation of me being insane has made me happy enough to continue writing, what I love to do best! Thanks you guys!

Hugs reviewers and hands out chocolate

Here we go! The 18th chapter of Through Different Worlds!

**Chapter 18: The New Guardians**

The Oracle's POV

The Oracle took calming breaths at the scene playing out before him. Will was glaring at him angrily with confusement as the other Guardians crouded around her with faces of deep bewilderment. He knew the question that was burning in the Keeper of the Heart's mind, but he was almost afraid to answer. He erased those thoughts from his mind and they disappeared into the ethenal clouds. There was no time for worrying, and the Oracle shouldn't worry about what he knew was to come. He turned back to the Guardians calmly right as Will couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why didn't you tell me that the Heart could make a double of itself! And why, why-"

The Oracle held out his hand and she fell silent.

"It is true. The Heart of Candracar did in fact double itself with the help of all it's power and from the stars coming from the heavens above."

"What! Are you kidding me? Why in the world would it do that?" Irma exclaimed. The girls looked at each other but Will stared straight into the Oracle's eyes. He willed for the answer to go into the Keeper's mind. He felt the energy vibrating from her heart and her thoughts turning to a realization. Her eyes opened up a little wider and she quickly looked down with a whisper of a name, one name.

"Phoebe."

"Huh? Are you telling me that-"

"Irma, Phoebe has the other Heart of Candracar." Will responded quietly. Irma stopped abruptly and shut her mouth. Hay Lin and Taranee glanced at each other quickly while Cornelia stormed up beside Will.

"Why? Does that mean that they are new Guardians? Are we being replaced or something?" she demanded.

"If you girls were being replaced right now, we would have found more suitable girls than them." The Oracle heard Luba sniff. He banished the horrid sentence that had come to his ears and listened contently to the Guardians. This was their way of figuring it out. They wouldn't understand though if he didn't help.

"You are not being replaced. You girls do your job very well," The Oracle started with a short glance at Luba.

"But, is Phoebe the new Keeper of the Heart of Candracar?" Hay Lin asked softly. The Oracle sighed. It was time to remind them of earlier events.

"I told you that I had made a pact for Amelia's first daughter to control her mirror and ring, the magicial objects infused with the power to open up the universe to doorways that which even I can't control, and that Phoebe has this ring and mirror right now."

The girls nodded, that meant that they understood him so far.

"But there was more to that promise. It was made between me, Luba, Amelia, and a former air Guardian, Kiari. It happened long ago when Amelia returned to Heatherfield after being in your new friends' world for five years. Upon her return, she faced Lord Cedric and closed Carver Caves, and lost her life along the way." The Oracle explained. He heard Taranee asking inwardly what the rest of the promise was. He nodded and decided to continue.

"I made the promise that Phoebe could get the Ring of Secrets when the time was right, but there was something else. She worried that Cedric or Prince Phobos might possibly be able to harm that world and the rest of the unknown universe since they knew about the mirror."

"And so?" Cornelia asked, wanting to get right to the point.

"And so I agreed with her. New Guardians were to be appointed to protect those worlds the recent Guardians couldn't protect because they can't reach them without the mirror. That is, they'd be appointed if and when evil passed through the mirror. And it has come to that, I'm afraid." The Oracle admitted. He saw the thoughts spinning through the girls' heads as they tried to understand the information he had just brought upon them.

"So, when Cedric went through the mirror into the bookstore to meet Irma, Rachel, Eva, Wei, and I..." Will started aloud. The Oracle confirmed this with a nod.

"The deal was set. There are now many evil creatues, including Lord Cedric, moving and hiding in those girls' city. New Guardians are appointed, and they will learn, as you have, about their destiny!" he declared.

" 'But when evil crosses through the glass, then new Chosen Ones there shall be.' " Will whispered.

The Oracle cut himself away from them and walked near the mirror and listened to the Guardians talking quietly among themselves.

"So, Phoebe has the Heart of Candracar." Will said. "Would that mean that her other friends would be Guardians too?"

"Must be, doesn't it? The Guardians have to have a close bond." Taranee answered. "Hey, wait a second! Where the elements meet their twin, right? Would that by any chance mean since Phoebe and Will were connected by both getting the Heart, what if Ona-"

"Oh my gosh! You're right Taranee!" Irma exclaimed. "Ona is so much like me too, you think she'll have the power over water?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Cornelia said.

"But, what about the other girls. What were they like Will?" Hay Lin asked.

"Well, Eva and Wei definitely reminded me of Cornelia, though Wei wouldn't believe us because she had a fixed belief from all of the books she had read. Rachel believed us easily and was really sweet and perky while Eva tried to deny everything we told her." Will explained. Irma started jumping up excitedly.

"But remember that Eva was sick and her flowers grew so huge! And Rachel could hear us from the other side of the bookstore..."

The Oracle tuned them out for a moment. He had more important things to settle. It was time to bring back an old friend. He had made another promise seven years ago, and the time had finally come for the youngest member who served Candracar to come back again.

"Erika!" the Oracle yelled into the mirror. There was swirling and rapid commotion coming from inside it. The Oracle could feel the Guardians turning toward the mirror with curriosity.

A figure suddenly fell out of the mirror near the Oracle's feet. He looked at her and smiled as she got up and bowed to him.

"Welcome back." he said to her.

The girl lifted up her head and her true features were revealed. She was a lot like the Oracle had remembered, except she had grown older and more mature from the seven year old he had known. Her very long dirty blonde hair was held back with clips and her brown eyes stared at him as she too smiled.

"Oh my gosh!" Irma exclaimed.

"It's you!" Will yelled.

And it was.

"Hi Will, hi Irma, remember me?" Erika confirmed with a smile. The girls stood there, baffled as Erika turned back to the Oracle.

"You called for me?" The Oracle cleared his throat.

"Yes. Your help is greatly needed young Protector. There are new Guardians you must watch. Look after them and help them, while I can't from Candracar." Erika looked astonished at the news, but then guilty.

"I know. I could feel it somehow. My powers have been expanding as I have protected them and used them wisely all these years. But who are the Guardians I am to be protecting?"

"Powers! You have powers too?" Irma exclaimed.

"Why are you here? This day keeps getting weirder and weirder..."

The Oracle held out his hand and a photograph appeared out of thin air and flew into his hand. He looked at the six girls in the picture for a moment and then slowly handed the picture to the girl. She took it and glanced at it only briefly before gasping with her eyes open and dropping the photo to the ground with a step backward.

"N, no! You've got to be kidding me!" Erika whispered with fear. "I can't _spy_ on my best friends!" The Oracle put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her back towards the mirror.

"Go now, Protector. The mirror will be closing soon, it can't hold out for long. Be careful and take care of the new Guardians. It will be up to you to explain everything to them when the time is right. And that time is very soon."

Erika nodded. She glanced up again at the Guardians and stepped through, disappearing into her own world.

"Oracle! Are you ever going to tell us what's going on?" Will said through gritted teeth. The Oracle winced for a moment and held a hand to his heart. He could feel her pain, all of them, and their confusion.

"I will, but that time is not now. I will call you Guardians again when the time for more answers has come." he said.

"What! But why can't you-"

"Grandma!" Hay Lin shouted. Yan Lin was waving goodbye to her grandaughter as was the Oracle as the Guardians started shimmering out of existence in the Temple of Candracar. They were going back to Heatherfield, where they would be safe until a new mission was brought to them, for they wouldn't find danger in their future tasks. Danger would find them.

But unfortunately, some other five girls needed to embrace a destiny they are not very aware about. For them, a more dangerous mission is awaiting them right now.

The Guardians were now gone and the Oracle walked forward slowly. Two council members were guiding a frustrated Prince Phobos to the middle of the congregation. The Oracle raised his hands to quiet all the commotion. Phobos seethed and stared at the Oracle with a menacing smile.

"You fool! I will not be kept in that tower! I have fooled you before and set myself free, and I can and willdo it again!" Phobos yelled, his mouth twitching furiously.

"Are you questioning the power of Candracar?" the Oracle said quietly to Phobos. "You will be away from all that is good until you erase all the evil that has shaped your black heart!"

Suddenly, some more noises were heard. The Oracle glanced over to the mirror which was sparking in restraint to stay open, and then he was hearing a loud yelling from someone. It seemed like a young man.

"I will not go! Let go of me you idiots! You can't turn me good so stop trying!"

The Oracle breathed in deeply and turned to where a few other council members were holding tightly to a thrashing boy. The boy was enraged at being held captive and was determined to single the Oracle out.

"You! Get me out of here! Take me back to Meridian, I can't stand it here!" the boy cried. The Oracle shook his head. What impudence! Instead, he spoke quietly to the council members holding him that seemed tired quite frankly. Everyone was wondering what to do.

It was then that the Oracle noticed Phobos staring at the boy with disbelieving eyes. By the time the boy's eyes wandered, he seemed to have given up and slumped in their grip, until his eyes settled on Phobos.

"You!" Phobos said.

"Father?"

The Oracle's mind was spinning. Another one?

The boy looked back at his captors with an evil smile. The events that happened next were so sudden, that the Oracle could not prevent them. The boy twisted his arms and flipped over his captors where he banged their heads together and they slumped to the floor. The Council went up in a roar of commotion as every member went down to help. The boy ran over and punched the members holding Phobos, who let go immediately.

"Somebody stop them!"

"Hurry!"

The Oracle glanced at the mirror cackling with the last of its power and looked back in alarm. He finally understood their destination.

The two stormed a short distnace across the room where the mirror was giving way. They looked determined and ever so decidely evil!

"No! You will stop!" the Oracle commanded. His words took no meaning on them as the boy jumped through the mirror with Phobos after him, his last words ringing in the Temple.

"THE UNIVERSE IS MINE!"

The mirror closed with a pop before the Councils' powers had even reached them. Some caught their breath and stared at the empty space with horrified expressions.

And only silence.

"Oh my..." Yan Lin started. The rest were looking up at the Oracle. The events that had just happened were not planned and were going to be very well disasterous for those in the new world. Amelia looked at him expectantly.

"And now what, Oracle?"

The hushed whispers, the defeated silence, it was all too much for him to bear.

"We have hope, faith, and courage as the new Guardians face a challenge that Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin were never to face head off in the start. If he contains power there, it will not be long before he gains control of other worlds and then tries to take over Candracar, Meridian, and Earth, where he will even be much too powerful for our five Guardians of Heatherfield." The Oracle paused dramatically.

"Our only faith that the universe through the mirror is not destoyed lies in the hands of those five girls now."

The Council nodded, Luba sniffed, Amelia and Kiari looked at each other with hopeful eyes, and Yan Lin and Tibor put a knowing hand on his shoulders. They are with me, he thought. We are all ready for the impact that those girls will hold over the universe, our fate.

A square photgraph was on the ground near his feet. He picked it up in his hand and recognized it as the picture he had shown Erika: the picture of the new Guardians.

A blonde-haired short girl with bright, blue eyes was in the middle wearing a pink party hat. Next to her was an African girl with straight, dark brown hair with highlites and on the other side, a girl with long, wavy, golden brown hair and hazel green eyes. The two pulled into the edges of the picture were a girl with red, tightly curled hair and turquiose eyes and an Asian girl with very long black hair that was pulled into a high pontail. The one crouching down in the middle was her, Erika, her long dirty blonde hair pulled into two braids and her brown eyes staring ahead with excitement with her arms outstretched. They all had their own individual styles that brightened up the picture along with the balloons and streamers that were flying everywhere.

They are very close, the Oracle noticed as their arms were around their shoulders to show that they were best friends having a good time. He looked up at their smiling faces, their laughter, and felt guilty that everything they knew about their lives had changed, that that they were going to face a dangerous mission, and that they could, not, fail! The Oracle looked toward the aurameres hovering and glanced up into the councils' eyes.

"It is time for the Guardians to know who they are!" he announced. Raising his arms, it was time to begin.

"Onalia! Water!" Yan Lin cried.

"Wei! Fire!" Tibor said.

"Eva! Earth!" Luba grumbled out of respect.

"And Rachel! Air!" Kiari yelled gleefully.

"And Phoebe...will unite them with all of the forces and powerful elements contained in the Heart of Candracar!" Amelia called out. The Oracle nodded and spread out his arms.

"Phoebe, Onalia, Wei, Eva, and Rachel!" the Oracle declared.

"The new Guardians of the Veil!"

* * *

Well, that's it then for this story! I hoped you liked it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please send reviews if you are so kind and I'll give out extra chocolate, yay! Bye bye for now and I'll see you guys later as I continue writing P.o.w.e.r. and two other stories, one connecting to P.o.w.e.r., and maybe Harry Potter. See ya!

Phoebe: But wait! There's a surprise gift that Amanda hasn't given yet!

Ona: Oh yeah, that's right. Do you think they know the story is not over?

Wei: Maybe we should be the ones to tell them since Amanda is clearly gone.

Eva: Alright, yeah, I think we should. Take it Rachel.

Rachel: (inhales deeply) If you ant to read the rest of our story, check out the sequel, P.o.w.e.r., a story about us being the new Guardians of the Veil! It's gonna be really great! And the next chapter that's coming that you have been waiting for, you will be able to read...

P.o.w.e.r.: Now!


End file.
